<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diabolik Soulmates by Candyfloss66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174086">Diabolik Soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyfloss66/pseuds/Candyfloss66'>Candyfloss66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Diabolik Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Genderbending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyfloss66/pseuds/Candyfloss66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When six seemingly normal yet unusual sisters arrive at the mansion, the six sadistic brothers have no choice but to follow their noses, literally, when the girls' oddly enticing and intoxicating scents can't help but draw the bloodthirsty vampires insane. </p>
<p>This raises the question, just what is it about the girls that makes them so irresistible? Their instincts so uncontrollable? </p>
<p>More importantly...will the sisters survive their diabolik fates?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakamaki Ayato/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Kanato/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Laito/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Reiji/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Shuu/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Subaru/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Before We Begin-Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome all you fellow fangirls/boys to my first Diabolik fanfic, full of sexy, sadistic, perverted and extremely hot vampires. For a long time I have wished to write a fanfic on these gorgeous creatures, and now I'm finally putting all that daydreaming in class to use, by presenting to you a genderbent Diabolik Lovers fan fiction.</p><p>Just a note before we begin, I do not own the anime or its characters. I have also used scenes from the show as reference but I have tried to avoid copying it word for word. Also, I apologise to all the Mukami and Tsukinami fans out there, but there will be no Mukamis or Tsukinamis (genderbent or not) in this fanfic. Buuut, if this story becomes popular enough, I may think about incorporating a sequel involving genderbent versions of these families. This story is exactly the same one I've uploaded under the same username on Wattpad, in case you were wondering or you'd prefer to read it there :)</p><p>Now, if there is nothing else to cover, let the Dialoving show begin!</p><p>So long fellow fangirls/boys! See you next time in the first official chapter of this story!</p><p>XXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ~Chapter 1~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sleek black limousine speeds down the gravel road, the only isolated dark forest to be seen for miles. Many fluffy, white clouds float aimlessly above in the pastel blue sky accompanied by orange hues. Then the forest opens and reveals a giant crystal lake, and just over the hill rests a large, spectacular mansion. Inside the limousine are six girls, all of them related but look and act completely different to each other.</p>
<p>“Reika, how much farther must we drive, this is boring" A girl, with pointy red hair pulled up into a long high ponytail, whines.</p>
<p>"Enough complaining Aya, we're almost there" A girl with long, blackish-grey hair responds, adjusting her smart glasses higher up on the bridge of her nose.</p>
<p>"We could play a game" Another girl, with purple hair in high pigtails and a feminine teddy bear, suggests quietly.</p>
<p>"I agree Kana. What if we fantasise about the hot boys we're supposed to be living with" A girl with a fedora on top of her medium length, messy, slightly darker red hair, smirks.</p>
<p>"You're such a horn dog, Laita" A white haired girl with pastel pink highlights sighs irritably.</p>
<p>"How cruel you are Sura!" Laita feigns hurt.</p>
<p>"Be quiet" A girl with long, wavy orange hair and listening to music, mumbles tiredly.</p>
<p>"Don't worry Shae, you can participate as well" Laita's grin deepens.</p>
<p>"I have no interest in men who use young girls to get into bed with them" Shae replies.</p>
<p>The limousine goes silent, until it comes to a stop in front of two, large, black iron gates that lead straight into the mysterious old mansion. The six not so ordinary girls step out of the limousine consecutively, looking up at the large gates and manor before them, some bewildered with the size and decor, others showing complete un-interest. Retrieving their luggage from the boot of the limousine, they reluctantly enter through the gates.</p>
<p>Lightening strikes from above and rain pours from the heavens, as the six girls rush to the front door, trying to avoid getting soaked. A large mahogany door stands before them, with two door knocks. Reika reaches up to the knocker and knocks twice. After waiting a couple of seconds, nobody answers, so she goes to knock again but the door opens with an echoing creak. This action leaves them slightly shocked, but otherwise unfazed.</p>
<p>After they all enter the main hall, the door creaks and closes, leaving them in silence. The main hall has large white pillars along the sides with a long red carpet up the centre, and at the very end stands a grand staircase, while golden chandeliers hang from the ceiling.</p>
<p>"Cool, kinda spooky though" Laita comments and adjusts her fedora.</p>
<p>"This place gives me the chills" Kana hugs her teddy bear closer.</p>
<p>"How unusual, perhaps no one was informed of our arrival today" Reika stated.</p>
<p>"Oi! Anybody home?" Aya shouts boldly.<br/>
</p>
<p>"Tch, this is a complete waste of time" Sura remarks.</p>
<p>Looking around the enormous interior, the girls notice a red headed boy sleeping soundly on a green velvet couch nearby. Aya paces over to the boy, while lightly sniffing the air and giving a curious look.</p>
<p>"Hey, wake up" She snaps, but there was no reply.</p>
<p>Then she leans her head down softly on his chest and realises he doesn't have a heartbeat, her eyes widen before she lightly touches his hand to find it ice cold. Flinching back, she removes her hand, only to have it grasped tightly by the formerly asleep red head who is now sitting up and staring intently at Aya.</p>
<p>"You're so noisy" He snaps tiredly.</p>
<p>"You're alive" Aya observes, before glaring down at his hand firmly gripping hers.</p>
<p>"Why wouldn't I be alive, idiot" He informs, narrowing his shiny emerald eyes.</p>
<p>Aya narrows her own and she gets a strong feeling of wanting to punch him straight in his pretty boy face. Wait, pretty boy?! Then he harshly pulls on her wrist, which causes her to fall onto the couch where he straddles her.</p>
<p>"H-hey, what do you think you're doing?!" She exclaims, recovering from his hasty movements.</p>
<p>Then Shae sprouts a small smile from the back of the group and tilts her head in their direction, revealing her crystal blue eyes.</p>
<p>"Kinky" She states simply, making Aya release a small grumble and give her an annoyed look.</p>
<p>"There's something so irresistible about you, you smell so amazing it's indescribable" He grins crazily, before running his tongue along her neck and giving her goosebumps.</p>
<p>He smiles wickedly and reveals his pristine fangs, but before he can sink them into her neck, he is interrupted by someone.</p>
<p>"Ayato, what is all this noise?" A man dressed as a butler asks, his ash coloured hair falling over his flawless magenta orbs.</p>
<p>"This is our entrance hall, its purpose is to welcome our guests, how many times do I have to tell you to restrict your activities to your private room" Butler guy informs the boy known as Ayato.</p>
<p>"Man" Ayato extends the sigh and sits back up, releasing poor Aya trapped beneath him.</p>
<p>She jumps up and runs back over to the group of girls, standing back behind Reika and eyeing Ayato cautiously. The butler guy turns and notices the girls, looking at Reika in particular with a look of lust at first, before it disappears quickly. </p>
<p>"Who might you people be?" Butler guy questions.</p>
<p>"We are the Samaka sisters, our mother told us we are to live here. Although the reason is unknown, but this doesn't seem the time or place to introduce ourselves formally" Reika announces, keeping an upright posture to mask her slight fear of these strangers' odd behaviour.</p>
<p>"Why wasn't I informed about this? Ayato, explain" He barks.</p>
<p>"How would I know, you never said you were moving in, Melons" Ayato says, sending her an innocent look.</p>
<p>"It's not like you gave me a choice!...Wait, did you just call me, Melons?" Aya shrieks.<br/>
</p>
<p>"Of course I did, if you haven't noticed your chest is as large as two watermelons" He states.</p>
<p>Aya grunts and narrows her eyes even further at Ayato, her anger only increasing.</p>
<p>"This is rather peculiar, I don't understand why I wasn't told of your arrival" Butler mumbles.</p>
<p>"Let's talk about this somewhere else, please follow me. Make sure that their luggage is taken care of" He orders, to no one in particular.</p>
<p>Then a creepy old man came out from the shadows and took all of their suitcases, returning into the shadows. The girls stare intently as a shiver crawls up all of their spines, as they continue to follow butler guy into a living room decorated with blue velvet couches. Ayato is already sitting down on one of the chairs, and as Aya walks past, he pulls her down to sit on his lap while wrapping his arms securely around her waist. While Aya fights against his firm grip, his hold on her remains, and although he displays boredom his face stays stony. The others pay no mind, as Reika sits in the centre of the larger couch with Laita on her right and Kana on her left. Shae lies horizontally on the armchair opposite Ayato, while continuing to ignore the situation by listening to her music, and Sura stands not too far away from the group.</p>
<p>Suddenly, some soft chuckling is heard. Above them, leaning on a railing, is a man with wild red hair and a fedora on top, laughing at the sight of vulnerable young girls before him.</p>
<p>"Look what we have here, have some cute human girls decided to visit us?" He asks himself.</p>
<p>Then he stares at Laita, before giving a cheeky smile. Suddenly, he appears next to her and licks her cheek which causes her to flinch away with a gasp and wipe her cheek.</p>
<p>"You smell and taste quite divine" He states with a flirtatious smile as he wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer to him.</p>
<p>"Now I'm curious" A purple headed boy comments from behind Kana and he leans closer to lick her untainted porcelain skin, smiling with satisfaction. </p>
<p>She visibly flinches away, but in her position, there isn't much she can do to escape.</p>
<p>"You taste just like cookies" He grins and places his free hand, that isn't holding his teddy, gently on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Leave them alone" Reika ordered from in between the two girls.</p>
<p>"We can't help but want to taste something that looks and smells so wonderful, especially now that they belong to us" Fedora guy replies.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about, we belong to nobody!" Aya pipes up and tries to struggle out of Ayato's hold, but to no avail.</p>
<p>"There's no point in struggling Melons, I saw you first so now you belong to Yours Truly" He claims, only tightening his hold on her.</p>
<p>"Tch, quit calling yourself 'Yours Truly' " A voice echoes in the room.</p>
<p>"Shut up Subaru, I know you're there!" Ayato yells.</p>
<p>Then, a boy with white hair and pink tints shows up out of the shadows, with a slightly pissed off expression.</p>
<p>"I thought I smelled something strange in here. Who dares interrupt my beloved sleep?" He barks.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" Sura demands, looking back behind her at the new figure.<br/>
</p>
<p>"Answer me first!" He shouts and connects his fist with the wall beside him and successfully smashes it.</p>
<p>Sura just grunts and crosses her arms, ignoring his outburst. Then the boy called Subaru sniffs the air before his eyes widen. Creeping forward, he approaches Sura and grabs her arm roughly, burying his nose into her neck from behind and taking a good whiff of her intoxicating scent. She tries to pull away but is only brought back into Subaru's firm hold, to which she stops struggling.<br/>
</p>
<p>The butler guy sighs and adjusts his glasses, while everyone remains quiet, until Reika stands up.</p>
<p>"There seems to be a misunderstanding, please excuse our intrusion, we'll be leaving now" She concludes, while all the girls manage to escape from the strangers' and join her in a group.</p>
<p>"Wait a moment, it would be rather disrespectful to leave now when we are trying to figure out the situation" Butler guy replies.</p>
<p>"I suppose you are correct" Reika sighs and turns around, but the girls remain frozen in their spots.</p>
<p>"I wonder if they are the young women she talked about" A man on another couch ponders.</p>
<p>"Shu, do you know why these girls are here?" Ayato queries.</p>
<p>"It was her, she called me a couple days ago, said we'd be receiving some guests from her home" He answered.</p>
<p>"Are you saying that Melons and her friends are the new brides?" Ayato asks.</p>
<p>"Huh?!" All the girls shout.</p>
<p>"She also specifically said that we can't kill them" Shu added.</p>
<p>"Who would want to kill such beautiful girls anyway?" Fedora guy smirks.</p>
<p>"Well, I suppose there is no mistake after all, allow us to introduce ourselves" Butler guy announces and reveals the six boys' names.</p>
<p>The eldest, Shu, being the lazy blonde sleeping away on the couch. The second eldest being Reiji, the solemn faced butler guy who’s obsessed with decorum and presentation. The third, and the eldest of the triplets, Ayato, the cocky red head who has possession issues. The fourth son, and second born triplet, Kanato, the creepy purple head with a teddy. The last born triplet, Laito, the fedora guy with an overly excited and perverted side. Finally, the youngest son, Subaru, the white headed one with eyes of crimson and an anger management problem which he solves by punching a wall. Although, all of them seem to have a strange habit of sniffing the air around them, and terrorising the sisters by smelling and tasting their skin. </p>
<p>One word…<i>WEIRDOS! </i>

</p><p>“Mind if I call you Laity?” Laita cuts the silence with her strange question, surprising Laito temporarily.</p>
<p>“Sure, I’ve never had a nickname before” He returns a warm, closed eye smile in agreement.</p>
<p>“You’re just lucky it’s not pervert” Aya huffs.</p>
<p>Reika signals to the both of them to shut their mouths with a cold look.</p>
<p>"Since you have introduced yourselves, it is only fitting we do the same" The dark haired girl suggests, releasing another sigh at the end of her sentence.</p>
<p>"The eldest daughter is Shae" She says and gestures to the orange haired girl listening to music at the back of the group, not paying attention whatsoever.<br/>
</p>
<p>”I am the second daughter, Reika"</p>
<p>"Then the triplets; Aya," Reika states and points to the messy red head girl.</p>
<p>"Kana" The girl with purple pigtails hides her face securely behind her teddy.</p>
<p>"And Laita" The girl with the fedora smiles and adjusts her hat.</p>
<p>"The youngest daughter is Sura" The white haired girl crosses her arms, giving a stern look.</p>
<p>"Our mother didn't mention anything about brides, so I believe there is some kind of misunderstanding" Reika sums up.</p>
<p>"I don't think there is, besides, we aren't letting you leave either way" Laito appears behind Laita and grabs her shoulder, causing her to gasp quietly and look into his glimmering lime eyes.</p>
<p>"Your scent is so overwhelming, I can't hold back my thirst much longer" He whispers seductively and reveals his fangs.</p>
<p>Laita quickly pushes him away and stumbles back into the protection of the group. Then all the boys give them lustful and anxious looks, which causes recognition to trigger in all of them.</p>
<p>"Vampires" The girls all whisper simultaneously.</p>
<p>"Run!" Aya yells and they burst through the door as they run for their lives.</p>
<p>After sprinting for a while through the enormous mansion and managing to avoid their encounters with the triplets, they come across a room with a broken lock at the foot of the door. Once all inside the abandoned room, they notice the decor and arrangements of jewellery, getting a strange feeling of nostalgia. Walking over to the window, a man with stringy purple hair and pale skin looked at the girls before vanishing.</p>
<p>"Was that..." Kana begins.</p>
<p>"He looked like..." Laita continued.</p>
<p>"Dad" Aya finishes.</p>
<p>Before anyone can reply, they are interrupted.</p>
<p>"You just had to enter this room didn't you, I'll be sure to seal it off again later" Reiji cuts in.</p>
<p>Then the girls notice the presence of all the boys in the room and huddle close together.</p>
<p>"You're all our prey now, so stay still while we feed" Kanato states, titling his head creepily, eyeing Kana like she is his next meal.</p>
<p>The boys begin to close in on the small group of helpless prey.</p>
<p>"From now on, you will be unable to escape this house, so do not try, or I'll have no choice but to punish you" Reiji orders, also eyeing them with a threatening gaze, mostly aimed at Reika.</p>
<p>Before anyone can react or fight back, the girls are suddenly pulled into darkness. Just as they fall into a deep slumber, Ayato's unmistakable words cut through the air.</p>
<p>"You're mine now, Mate"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ~Chapter 2~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Shae's POV:<br/></span>
</p>
<p>All I can see is pitch black and the soft humming of music in my ear. Cracking open my eyes, I notice I’m in a fairly decent room with very little furniture, only an olive sofa with a round oak wood table in front of it, a square, paler green rug beneath that, which covers the light oak panelled floors. Next to that up against the wall, was a simple desk and chair, a tall lamp standing next to it, currently turned off. The only other things that decorate the room are a simple painting up by the entry stairs, a twin wall light, a wooden fan on the ceiling, and two framed windows right next to each other, two yellow curtains draped over the top. The last thing was the bed Shu and I are currently laying on, with simple white sheets and doona, a thin, murky green rug over the top of that. </p>
<p>To say I am comfortable is an understatement.</p>
<p>‘Probably the perfect room for a lazy ass vampire’ I think, recalling the vampire, Shu, who was lazily sleeping on the couch yesterday. Can’t say I do anything different.</p>
<p>Then I notice two large arms wrapped around me from behind, while Shu’s head is buried into the crook of my neck while breathing softly onto my neck. Slowly unwrapping his arms from around me, I carefully roll out of bed while making sure not to wake him up.<br/>
Who am I kidding, he’s a vampire, they notice everything.</p>
<p>Although, even after getting up, he didn’t move to stop me or pull me back into his bed. Besides, I like to sleep alone, not in some strangers arms and I should take this chance to escape. I don’t care what the butler has to say, I have a lot of experience with their kind, so I don’t think it would be too much of a challenge to get out of here alive. Not like I can really be bothered to take that challenge.<br/>
</p>
<p>Being as quiet as I can, I walk over to his door and close it gently, making my way down the large staircase and into their entrance hall.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Reika's POV:</span>
</p>
<p>Slowly opening my eyes, I realise I’m lying on a soft chest along with two large arms embracing me in a warm, protective hug. Feeling some warmth rise to my cheeks, I mentally scold myself for reacting so inappropriately to a simple gesture of affection. I take this moment to quickly inspect the room I’m in, or more commonly called, Reiji’s bedroom.</p>
<p>The room has a main colour palette of dark colours, specifically black, although there was a large dark blue carpet covering his wood planked floor, along with olive green wallpaper. In the centre of the room, were two black velvet and wooden chairs with a rounded oak table in the middle. On the farther right, is a black velvet and wood sofa, behind that and a little to the left is a white marble fireplace with a mirror above, unlit of course. Next to the fireplace is a tall, rectangular window, two, thin black curtains around the edges that were currently drawn a little, allowing a small amount of moonlight to stream inside. On Reiji’s side of the bed, there is a large, dark oak bookcase full of many interesting books, while on my side, closest to the door, was a breathtakingly large display of crockery, tableware, ceramics, you name it and it will most likely be there. In the farthest right corner of the room, there is also a long chemistry table, holding many varieties of different coloured liquids in glass beakers and viles, while in the holding cabinets below, were all different kinds of herbs and spices. Currently, I was lying in a bed adorned with white sheets and a dark doona as an extra layer. </p>
<p>I believe I am lying on Reiji, who had such polite manners from yesterday, although I would never expect him to do something so…suggestive towards someone he only just met. Carefully climbing out of bed and out of his embrace, I grab my glasses from the bedside and slip them on. Then I quietly begin to exit his neatly decorated room, while also admiring his magnificent display of cabinets full of tableware and crockery, as well as his chemistry set on a table across the room.</p>
<p>‘Just thinking about it makes me crave for my special brew of tea’ I think.</p>
<p>Of course now is not the time to have a tea break, I must escape this house at once and demand a logical explanation from mother why we were sent here in the first place. I refuse to be someone’s blood bag. Then, I immediately exit the room quietly and discretely, making my way down the the entrance hall.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Aya’s POV:</span>
</p>
<p>Opening my eyes, I would think I would wake up in my bed at home like normal. Instead I am met with pitch black and a weight lying on my chest, with small breaths emitting from it. My eyes widen and I almost scream, but considering I have a sleeping vampire on my chest, I clamp my mouth shut. Of course the only person I could think would do something so perverted, would be that cocky vampire, Ayato, from yesterday.</p>
<p>Instead of punching him in the face, I lift up my right arm that is surprisingly free and feel around me. Luckily my hand doesn’t come in contact with anything but wood, which means I must be in some kind of coffin. </p>
<p>He’s a vampire, if he’s not in a bed he’ll be in a coffin, trust me I know a lot more about vampires then they might think. Then I reach my hand up above me and push firmly until the door opens.</p>
<p>‘Thank god something in this house isn’t so old that it creaks’ I think with a small smile.</p>
<p>Taking a look at my surroundings, I notice Ayato’s room is associated with many different shades of red on his furniture. Behind me, there is a stripy, faded red sofa and the exact same one beside it but more in front, which is turned to face a large window that currently has a long red drape pulled across it. Further behind the couch behind me and up against the wall, is a small wooden cabinet with a framed picture above. To either side of the picture, there is a rectangular window with a one-sided red drape, but these ones are hooked to the side to let in some natural night light. Next to the first window on the left is a twin light, below that being a chest, created from a lighter wood. Although beneath the right window, there is a floor lamp right next to the white painted door. The rest of his room, basically his walls and floor, are just a plain white.</p>
<p>Now the only thing left was to get rid of the vampire’s pillow, me, and safely get out of his room. So very carefully, I pull away and use my hand under his face to rest his head gently on the bottom of the coffin. Then I hop silently out of the wooden coffin and close the door, managing not to wake him up. Then I do a little happy dance and say how awesome I am, before I sprint to the door and shut it perhaps a little too quickly, but I bolt silently down the steps anyway.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Kana’s POV:</span>
</p>
<p>Peeling open my eyes, I almost shriek out of surprise. Waking up face to face with another boy was certainly unexpected, but I almost smile at how cute Kanato looks while he sleeps. Sitting up, I notice I'm in a very child-like room, decorated mostly with toys.</p>
<p>To my left, there is a large window with satin black curtains, letting a few rays of moonlight stream through. The ceiling is a dark marble colour with gold engravings, while the wallpaper s a lighter grey with wooden panelling closer to the floor, which acts as a shelf for the toys lined up along it. Up against the wall, there is a fireplace with two backless, obsidian chairs beside it, while there are two candelabra’s on top of the fireplace that are currently unlit. Above the fireplace is also a beautifully painted portrait that seems to be of a woman, although it’s hard to see when there isn’t much light. Near the left corner of the room, there is a dark ash sofa and matching foot stool, with many more toys scattered around on the grey carpet below. The carpet stretches out to cover most of the room and has a yellow sunflower pattern along the edges, while above in the middle of the ceiling is a single chandelier to dimly light up the room. I currently lie in an onyx canopy bed, with black sheets and black mosquito curtains that are tied back.</p>
<p>‘I love it, it reminds me of my room back at home, how tempting it is to play with the dolls’ I think cheerfully.</p>
<p>Then I realise why I can’t stay here. The very though of being someone’s food makes my blood boil, causing my cheerful look to melt away. Then, I get out of his bed with Beary in my arms, very displeased with the thought and my mood turns sour. Stomping quietly out of the room, I avoid waking Kanato up with my rage, even if it’s almost impossible not to scream in his face and wake up this entire house. Of course that would ruin our chances of escaping undetected, and I wouldn’t let this opportunity go to waste.<br/>
Although I continue to scamper down the stairs and into the entrance hall, clutching Beary close to me and venting my anger into her ears softly.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Laita’s POV:</span>
</p>
<p>Feeling a nice warmth around me, I smile. Then I pop open my eyes and my smile disappears. </p>
<p>‘I don’t recall sleeping with anyone last night, how come I’m currently being spooned then?’ I think.</p>
<p>Then I turn around and notice the hot guy in the fedora, and the memories of his vampire brothers from yesterday come flooding back. Untangling myself from him, I crawl out of bed and pick up my own personalised fedora. Placing it on my head, I gaze down at his gorgeous sleeping figure amongst the forest green sheets and his well built body, along with those beautiful emerald eyes and…Then I shake my head.</p>
<p>‘Now is not the time to think like this’ </p>
<p>Looking around his room, I notice he must really like green due to his colour decisions. His carpet is a deep forest green, there are also emerald bed covers along with the white sheets and pillows. Behind the bed is a large wall of deep green curtains arranged in a royal manner, while the walls remain a dusty colour. There is a white marble fireplace with a simple picture frame above, right near the door, and to the right of that are to tall windows with similar emerald drapes not completely restricting the moon outside. Near the centre of the room, there is a single dark green armchair with a round wood table in front. </p>
<p>If he didn’t want to eat me, it would be nice to hang out and have some fun. Instead I sighed sadly,  leaving his room quickly but quietly and making my way downstairs.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Sura’s POV:</span>
</p>
<p>Squeezing open my eyes, all I can see is black and my face is pressed into someone’s chest, while their chin is resting on my head. My cheeks are probably strawberry pink by now because of the close proximity between me and another person. Since I’m not really an affectionate person, this feels extremely weird for me.</p>
<p>Moving away slightly, I press my hand up above me for it to come in contact with a cold stone surface, to which I assume is the lid of a coffin. I mean, they’re vampires, come on. </p>
<p>Pushing on it doesn’t cause it to move much, so instead I slide it off to the side. When some night light shines into the coffin, I’m shocked to see that the person embracing me was…Subaru. Luckily, in my shock I managed not to knock the entire lid onto the floor and probably wake him up. After I slid it far enough over, I make some room for me to get out, which I did successfully without waking Subaru. </p>
<p>Taking glance around his room, I notice he has some nice dark, hardwood floors and a simple dirty white as his colour choice for his walls. Behind the stone coffin, there is a single tall but narrow window, with silk white curtains fully pulled open, which the lid of the coffin protects the moon light from seeping in while he sleeps. Luckily, the sun isn’t harsh enough to wake him just yet. Next to the window, on the left, there is a long, caramel wood dresser which probably store his clothes, a simple lamp sitting on top. More in the centre of the room, there is a small, silver velvet armchair, facing towards a metallic, rounded table. Currently, I stand on a fluffy, dark rug that is large enough to cover the ground just below his coffin. Looking over my shoulder, there sits a decent sized fireplace, with white colouring and a mirror above. To finish my inspection, his almost black ceiling holds a chandelier that rests just over the coffin.</p>
<p>Carefully, I slide the lid of the coffin securely back on top and made my way out of his room, down the stairs and into the main hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ~Chapter 3~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">No One’s POV:</span>
</p>
<p>The six sisters gather in the main hall by the door, all planning to escape at any second.</p>
<p>“We’re all here, let’s get out of this place” Aya hurries, as everyone agrees with a curt nod and they immediately make a mad dash for the large entry doors.</p>
<p>“Not so fast, Melons” Ayato appears and traps the door in front of them, showing off his fangs in a wicked grin.</p>
<p>The rest of the brothers appear, rendering their escape plans completely useless. </p>
<p>‘Well fuck’, was the thought running through all their heads.</p>
<p>“I was quite sad when I woke up to find my new toy had disappeared” Kanato states in a disappointed tone, eyeing Kana specifically which frightens her, as she visibly flinches.</p>
<p>“Was I not clear when I explained that if you attempt to escape, I’ll punish you in any way I please” Reiji threatens, looking mainly at Reika as he said this.</p>
<p>“Get out of our way” Sura clenches her teeth and balls her fists, giving the vampires cautious looks.</p>
<p>“Be quiet, mate” Subaru commands.</p>
<p>The one word in that sentence is what caused all the girls to tense and widen their eyes.</p>
<p>“Did you just say?” Laita began.</p>
<p>“You heard him correctly, Little Mate” Laito finished.</p>
<p>“As our mates we expect you to provide us with your blood whenever we desire it, without hesitation” Reiji informs them.</p>
<p>“You may not feel the connection, but the entire craving for your blood will be increased more than normal humans, it will be much harder to resist the rich delicacy flowing through you” Ayato sums up.</p>
<p>Flicking his tongue temporarily over Aya’s neck as a sample, she seems the least bit fazed, just shocked from the entire ordeal occurring in front of her. Not that her sisters are in much of a different state.</p>
<p>“No way…” Aya whispers.</p>
<p>“School begins in an hour, your clothes are laid out for you in the designated rooms you woke up in, which will be the rooms where you will permanently reside in. I expect you to be dressed and ready in ten minutes, we’ll wait for you here” Reiji clarifies. </p>
<p>“At this time of night?” Kana questions innocently.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course” Kanato smiles at her sweetly.</p>
<p>“Don’t keep us waiting” Ayato adds, his tone firm and dominant.</p>
<p>The girls hesitantly begin moving, not taking their eyes off the boys and their possessive stares, as they make their way upstairs. </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Shae's POV:</span>
</p>
<p>After we all disappear upstairs, we all go our separate ways into our new designated rooms. Opening the door to Shu’s room, I notice a neatly laid out uniform on the end of Shu’s bed, that consists of; a short black skirt with white ruffles, a plain white blouse, a black jacket with red and white accents to match the skirt, along with some optional magenta and white bows.<br/>
</p>
<p>Personally, I find school pointless, I would much rather relax and listen to music all day, maybe even through in some violin or piano practise while I’m at it. That’s another thing I should do when I have free time in this inescapable manor, find a quite place to perform and hopefully find a piano to use. Although, that would have to wait for now.</p>
<p>Making sure I’m alone, and that no pervert vampires decided to sneak a peek while I was changing, I slipped out of my current clothes and changed into the uniform. The skirt was far too small, but I didn’t mind, I knew it would piss Reika off some more. Deciding against wearing the bows, I also went to my suitcase and found a clean pair of socks and some decent brown shoes. Although something was definitely missing, I wasn’t nearly warm enough and that’s when I got an idea. Searching throughout his room, I managed to find an extra of Shu’s jumper and slipped it on underneath the jacket.</p>
<p>To make sure I didn’t overheat, I undid a couple of buttons on my blouse and draping the jacket over my shoulders, tying the arms around my neck in a knot. As well as tucking my hot pink iPod into the outside jumper pocket and sticking one pink earbud in. Then a unique smell makes its way into my nose, almost lulling me back to sleep. I lift my arm up to my nose and smell Shu’s jumper, to find that it is the source of the fascinating but wonderful scent. Instead of pondering it for too long, I decided to make my way back downstairs.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Reika's POV:</span>
</p>
<p>After separating from the others, I recited my way back towards Reiji’s room which I found easily. I open the door and close it securely behind me, making sure no one may enter while I’m changing. Spotting the uniform laid out for me, I sigh in slight annoyance.</p>
<p>School has never really been a compulsory thing for our family. From our birth, we have been groomed for a higher status, such mere things as school have never been good enough for us…or so our mother says. Our mother is quite a strange woman, she adores all of her daughters, showers us all with love and gifts…but she’s never around. Always too busy supporting the family and sustaining her reputation as a successful business woman. Although, to make up for her absence,  she sends us gifts such as clothes; books, or just money to buy essentials and basically anything we desire…a lot of money. But that’s beside the point.</p>
<p>Beginning to undress, I change into the school uniform, except with a longer skirt length than my sisters would wear, a black blouse instead of white, black tights and some polished black shoes. It’s a lot of black, but I prefer it anyways. </p>
<p>Making sure I have my white gloves on, my bow tied neatly around my neck and my entire uniform perfectly assembled, I adjust my glasses and depart downstairs. Taking one last glance at Reiji unique display of crockery of course.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Aya’s POV: </span>
</p>
<p>Luckily, on my way back to Ayato’s room I managed to remember where it was. Once entering his room, I find the uniform and struggled while I slipped the short skirt on. Doing up the buttons on my blouse, they just happened to almost fly off. </p>
<p>“Looks like Ayato’s stupid nickname lives up to it’s name” I mutter.</p>
<p>Instead, I undo some buttons to the point where my lacy black bra is showing a little and tie it in a small knot below, which still manages to show of a fair amount of chest. To avert attention away from the area, I clasp the red bow around my neck and let it hang loosely on my chest. I also grab a new pair of black knee high socks and high heeled runners, keeping one sock rolled all the way down and the other stretched far up to just below my knee. Just how I like it.</p>
<p>School…Hah! I’m way too good for school.</p>
<p>I’ve never been because of my strict upbringing, but I guess I’ve always wanted to go. At this point in time, school is pointless because of my extensive and advanced knowledge I was forced to obtain as a child. But I’ll be going to school more for the experience; the sports and competitions, the bullies I get to stand up to, the girly cat-fights between typical queen bees…everything I’ve never  experienced as a child.</p>
<p>I grin in delight, a newfound excitement to see how the day will play out, as I readjust the loose parts in my high ponytail. Once I was happy with my look, I dashed back downstairs.</p>
<p>Little did I know, today was not going to be a typical school day like I had expected.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Kana’s POV:</span>
</p>
<p>Managing to find my way back to Kanato’s room, I closed the door behind me and spotted the uniform placed neatly on the bed. How convenient. </p>
<p>School has never appealed to me, from what I’ve heard, it’s not a nice place. My image is that it’s dull and people get hurt if they’re not high up on the social chain. It’s all about popularity and social status in school, the superior prey on the inferior and often get away with it because they know that they’re weak. To put it simply, it’s a game of predator and prey.</p>
<p>I decided against the modern blouse and took one of my own vintage ones with a white scruff on the neck, which I tied a thin black bow around. Adding the school jacket and the long, frilly skirt, I let the jacket hang off one of my shoulders and I grabbed my shin high black socks, along with my brown shoes. After slipping them on, I picked up Beary and began to wonder out of the room. </p>
<p>Then I spotted Kanato’s toys again and they urged me to play with them. </p>
<p>“Maybe after school Kanato will let us play with them, he can even join us as well. Would you like that, Beary?” I ask.</p>
<p>Although she doesn’t reply, I know she agrees with me which makes me smile, as I continue back downstairs.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Laita’s POV:</span>
</p>
<p>Wondering back into Laito’s room, I shut the door firmly behind me. I can never be sure with that pervert, he could be watching right now, but I wouldn’t mind if he is.</p>
<p>I smirk at the thought but continue to strip, changing into the assigned school uniform laid out on the bed. </p>
<p>The skirt is extremely short, but everything else seems to fit fine along with my own thigh high black socks and black slip-ons. I also like the red bow that hangs loosely around my neck. </p>
<p>Like all my other sisters, I’ve never been to school before, but apparently it’s a great place for first crushes and love. Also the best place for delinquents and bullies, or so I’ve heard from big sister. If there are such people, I’m about to show those bitches who they’re messing with.</p>
<p>A dark smirk adorns my face as I grin at the thought, but enough of that, I’ve got some vampires waiting. The only problem left is, I don’t like how plain the jacket is. Then I got an idea and smirked wickedly, while searching the room head to toe. In the end, I managed to find one of Laito’s fashionable school jackets that went perfectly with my uniform. </p>
<p>Taking a big whiff of the fur lining on the hood and noticed it smelt strongly of Laito and his beautiful scent. I sighed lovingly before moving slowly back downstairs. </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Sura’s POV:</span>
</p>
<p>Returning to Subaru’s room, I shut the door and found the uniform all ready and laid out for me. Noticing the bow and the skirt with frills, I immediately glare at the feminine clothing and search in my own suitcase for something, anything, better than a frilly skirt and bows.<br/>
</p>
<p>I find a dark grey shirt that’s a bit scruffy on the ends, a long, bunchy white skirt, my black leggings and beige leather high heels with buckles. Looking back to the uniform, I notice the school jacket, which doesn’t look almost as bad as the skirt and bows. I decided to wear the jacket with the sleeves rolled up, which completes my overall look. </p>
<p>I really hope I can stop myself from bashing someone's head in today. I hate the thought of snobby rich kids who can't be bothered to attend a day school, just because they're too sophisticated to go in the daytime. Oh wait, I live with six of them now.</p>
<p>I scoff out loud, rolling my eyes at the same time. This is going to be a lot harder then I thought, and I don't think I have high enough tolerance levels for this kind of shit.</p>
<p>Almost walking out the door, I grab my favourite trinket from my duffel and placing it snugly in my jacket pocket. Once I finish, I go downstairs to join the others. </p>
<p>
  <b>Meanwhile…</b>
</p>
<p>“So, it seems they finally found the ones they are destined to fall in love with” The voice chuckles.</p>
<p>“Looks like it’s almost time to put an end to this all”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ~Chapter 4~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">No One’s POV:</span>
</p>
<p>All the girls appear on the staircase and cautiously make their way down, only to be escorted into a limousine waiting for them outside. Once they’re all piled inside, a tense and silent atmosphere takes over. While the boys sit protectively near the girls, they patiently wait to arrive at the school, all of them keeping their eyes away from locking onto the boys.</p>
<p>“My clothes look good on you, Little Mate” Laito sings and nuzzles his nose into Laita’s neck, causing her to smile and close her eyes, humming softly in delight as the tickling sensation gives her goosebumps. </p>
<p>“Awww, you’re too cute Laity~” She sings with sparkles in her eyes.</p>
<p>Everyone ignores their overly playful attitude, well almost everyone. Certain people who aren’t a fan of PDA just watch on in disgust.</p>
<p>“Why is your shirt undone so much, I don’t want other males looking at you” Ayato growls at Aya.</p>
<p>“Let’s just say if I fasten this blouse, I’ll lose my buttons and someone will lose an eye"</p>
<p>The rest of the ride to school was quiet, until they arrive at an enormous and prestigious looking school. As they step out of the car, Reiji notifies everyone of their daily timetable.</p>
<p>“Shae, you have Shu’s timetable so he will direct you to all of your classes. Reika, you will follow me, as you have my exact timetable. Aya, you will follow Ayato to your classes. Laita you will follow Laito, Kana will follow Kanato and Sura will follow Subaru. If you have any complaints about your timetables, you’ll just have to deal with it, am I clear?” Reiji announces firmly.</p>
<p>Everyone nods solemnly as they all enter the large mysterious school, unaware of the horrors that await them…  </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Shae's POV:</span>
</p>
<p>After I enter the school and separate from the group, I notice Shu has disappeared. Great. Well I guess now is the perfect time to skip class and wander the school, and maybe even find Shu on my way. </p>
<p>On second thought, I’m too exhausted to wander aimlessly over the school looking for that lazy ass, instead I’m going to find a comfortable and quiet place to settle down to have a nap for the rest of the day. Walking around the school, I get a couple of curious stares from the other students and even a couple of flirtatious gazes from some boys, which I simply ignore by walking past them and projecting a confident ‘I don’t care’ aura. </p>
<p>After walking down the corridors for another few minutes, I find an abandoned music room with a couple of wooden benches, which are perfect for sleeping on. </p>
<p>One problem, it’s not so abandoned after all because a certain sleeping vampire beat me here. </p>
<p>Although, I’m not going to let my vulnerability against him control me.</p>
<p>So, with a new boost of confidence, I enter the music room and lie down comfortably on the nearest bench, which is also far enough away from Shu in case he tries anything. Closing my eyes tightly and trying to force sleep upon me, I can feel Shu’s gaze staring intently at me from across the bench.</p>
<p>“Can you play?” He asks out of the blue, and it takes me a few seconds to register his question before I hum and nod my head.</p>
<p>“The piano and violin” I sigh, without opening my eyes.</p>
<p>“Play me something” He orders simply.</p>
<p>“I’d rather not” I reply boldly.</p>
<p>“If you’re going to come in here and disturb my sleep, then you’re going to have to do something for me in return” He states, although I continue to fall asleep.</p>
<p>“Either you play me something or I force you to supply me with your blood. It’s your choice” He threatens.</p>
<p>This causes me to open my eyes and think for a second, before I roll off the bench slowly and drag myself over to the wall with some violins on it. I remove one carefully and position it correctly under my chin and on my right shoulder, while holding the fingerboard with my right hand and the bow in my left as I am left-handed. I slowly begin to move the bow across the strings as it sounds a classic but melodic tune. The harmony fills the room as I speed up the rhythm and continue to play effortlessly. Once I finish the eccentric lullaby, I notice Shu has fallen asleep as his chest rises and falls softly along with his breathing. A small smile tugs at my lips at his peaceful and angelic figure, while I silently return the violin to its place on the wall and begin to walk back to my bench. </p>
<p>Suddenly, something grabs my wrist tightly as I look back and notice Shu is sitting up with his arm stuck out, his deep cerulean eyes boring into my own crystal azure ones. </p>
<p>So much for being fast asleep.</p>
<p>Using his hold on my wrist, he tugs on it firmly and catches my waist as I fall down safely onto the desk with a small gasp. Then he straddles me, trapping my waist between his legs and pinning my arms down on the wooden desk. Peering down at me as I squirm beneath him, his expression holds desperation although his his features are softened to an extent that makes him look innocent and caring. Breaking out of the reverie, I struggle out of his grasp but his hold on my arms and legs only tighten.</p>
<p>“Struggling is pointless” Shu states, then he leans his head down and runs his nose across my neck and chest, taking in my mouthwatering scent.</p>
<p>“Let’s see if your blood is as beautiful as your playing” He utters tiredly, moving my hair and shirt out of the way and exposing my bare, untainted neck and chest. </p>
<p>The skin to skin contact causes me to shiver and heat slowly begins to rise to my cheeks. This makes Shu chuckle softly, his warm breath fanning my face.</p>
<p>“Well would you look at that, you’re blushing. I would think that you’re enjoying this, dirty girl” He teases as I try to calm down.</p>
<p>“Suggesting that yourself makes me think you’re enjoying this, lewd man” I sass, a victorious smirk adorning my features.</p>
<p>Then he simply chuckles at my remark. Leaning his head down to my collarbone, he suckles on the skin tenderly.</p>
<p>“Your skin is so pure and untouched by fang marks, how tempting it is to change that” He smiles.</p>
<p>My eyes widen, “You’re afraid, aren’t you, I can see the fear in your eyes” He tells me, his smile drops into a frown once more.</p>
<p>“Very well, I will make this as painless as possible” He adds.</p>
<p>Without another word, he presses his lips onto my collarbone and sucks lightly at the skin before plunging his fangs into my flesh. I shut my eyes tightly, while clenching my teeth and resting my head back gently on the desk. He continues to drink from the spot, before pulling out with a satisfied but slightly shocked expression.</p>
<p>“Your blood is, perfect. Better than anything I’ve ever tasted before” He whispers huskily.</p>
<p>Then he entangles his hands in mine and begins to attack another part on my neck, which makes me wince and squeeze his hands tightly. </p>
<p>“S-Shu, s-stop” I gasp quietly. </p>
<p>After my helpless pleading, he slowly pulls away and looks at me emotionlessly, with a small trickle of blood in the corner of his mouth, which he soon licks away. Then, he lies down next to me and wraps his arms around me, pulling me close into his chest. Using his hand, he moves the hair away from the back of my neck, pecking me softly and sweetly on my shoulders and neck.</p>
<p>“I’m so tired” He sighs into my ear, his cool breath fanning the back of my neck and giving me goosebumps.</p>
<p>After several minutes, both our breathing returns to normal and I slowly drift off to sleep in Shu’s tender embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ~Chapter 5~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Reika’s POV:</span>
</p><p>Once separating from the others, I followed closely behind Reiji down the hallways. Along the way, I received many hateful glares, most likely from jealous teenage girls who don’t even get to be remotely near him, while the rest of the stares were curious ones. Arriving at my first class of the day. I was firstly introduced to the class, having more unwanted attention drawn to me, then I was instructed to sit next to Reiji. </p><p>How predictable.</p><p>I listened intently the entire lesson and successfully completed a surprise quiz without hesitation. Although considering that Reiji stared at me throughout most of the lesson, it made me curious about his sudden great interest in me. After the lesson, I was the last one left alone in the classroom to pack up. Which also makes me unaware of the presence awaiting me outside the classroom…</p><p>Once I finish packing my books away in my bag, I slowly begin to exit the classroom, only for the door to be slammed harshly shut in front of me. Flinching away in surprise, a shiver runs down my spine as I back away from the door and into an untucked chair.</p><p>How I despise people who don’t have the decency to push in their chairs.</p><p>Not noticing the chair from behind, I trip over it and land roughly on the white, polished marble floor. My bag and glasses go flying through the air, and I notice Reiji towering above me with a mocking smile played on his lips.</p><p>“How pathetic you mortals are” Reiji sighed, which causes my blood to boil in anger.</p><p>How dare he say such an ill-mannered statement, if only he knew who he is really talking to, perhaps then he wouldn’t admit such preposterous things.</p><p>Scowling at him, I suppress a growl and decide against hurling threats and insults at him, considering my current state of vulnerability and the fact I would be attacking a vampire who is physically stronger than me, it wouldn’t be the smartest way to go. Instead, I keep quiet and grind my teeth behind my closed lips to restrain my bubbling anger. Slowly, he approaches me, while I shuffle farther away from him.</p><p>This just seems to frustrates him more and he growls irritably, quickly leaning down and grabbing hold of my wrist tightly.</p><p>“Know your place, human” He snaps harshly.</p><p>Pulling me up into his arms, I inaudibly gasp as he forces my chin up to look into his bright ruby eyes. After our eyes lock on each other for several seconds, I barely notice his hand reaching up to undo both the bows on my blouse. Both materials fall gracefully onto the floor, as he unbuttons my shirt enough to expose the untainted skin on my chest. </p><p>Before I can even object against his obscene actions, I feel his sharp fangs penetrate the frail skin on my neck, as he gulps down my blood. </p><p>“Ack!” The air gets caught in my lungs as I try to breathe properly.</p><p>Well, as properly as I can when there are fangs poking into my neck and sucking me dry. </p><p>After taking a short drink, he pulls away with his eyes wide in surprise and pupils dilated, letting my blood quench his thirst as it travels down his throat. The metallic scent of my own blood almost causes me to gag in disgust, as I feel the hot liquid trickle down my neck uncontrollably. Using his finger to wipe away the remainder off my neck, he cleans every trace of it with his tongue as if not to waste the exquisite flavour.</p><p>“This taste, it heats me up inside as the excellence flows throughout me” He utters, mostly to himself.</p><p>Diving back into my skin before I can react, he clutches my body closer to his, using his arm behind my back for support so he can get a better access to more of my blood. Making a few strangled noises, I place my hands firmly on his chest and attempt to push him away. Although he barely moves an inch, I manage to grab his attention and he pulls away gently, glaring back coldly.</p><p>“Your hesitation is futile, you will eventually have to give in to my feeding, whenever and wherever I please” He instructs, his words finally push me to my limit.</p><p>“I will never give in, I refuse to be nothing but someone’s worthless blood bag” I snap rather abruptly.</p><p>For a moment his eyes soften, before returning back to his harsh glare.</p><p>“Your purpose is to be my main food source, but I am the only one who is allowed to feed from you, nobody else. Am I clear?” Reiji concludes, but he is met with silence.</p><p>After I don’t answer, he takes my silence as a way of giving in to him and continues to drink from a new spot on my neck. Instead of resisting again, I let him drink from me to the point where I collapse in his arms, my mind faint. Reiji pulls out and holds me tight in a warm embrace, just the two of us standing alone in the middle of an abandoned classroom. As I slowly lose consciousness, he leans his lips close to my ear and whispers softly.</p><p>“You mean so much more to me than being a worthless blood bag, you’re my everything”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ~Chapter 6~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realised that these chapters seem a little small, so I've given you guys two chapters today! Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Aya’s POV:</span>
</p><p>Hesitantly walking away from the others, I keep my distance between Ayato while walking down the crowded hallways. Noticing my slow walking figure from behind, he sighs loudly and slows down to look back at me.</p><p>“Speed it up, Melons” He whines but I just glare and continue walking at the same pace.</p><p>He sighs again and teleports to my side, picking me up and carrying me bridal style down the hallway for all to see. I blush a little because of all the people who stop to stare at his antics, while I highly object against his sudden actions. My cheeks tint a deep pink because of all the sudden attention directed on the two of us, then I flail my arms as an objection. </p><p>“H-hey! Put me down!” I struggle in his arms.</p><p>“You’re not embarrassed are you? You should be honoured that you get to be personally carried around by Yours Truly” Ayato explains.</p><p>Then I just gave him the ‘really’ look and eventually relax in his hold, zoning out when he begins rambling on about how awesome he is and that he is better than everyone else. When we arrive to the classroom, he places me down in the seat next to him and sits at his own desk. After about ten minutes, students have silently entered the class and started chatting quietly amongst themselves, but still no teacher has appeared, even though the bell for class rang already. The teacher eventually arrives late to the class, not even considering that there is a new student, and begins talking about boring nonsense which I don’t pay attention to. Thankfully he doesn’t notice, and I can catch up on some sleep.</p><p>For the entire lesson, I pass the time by snoozing on my desk for what seems like hours. Finally the bell rings for the end of class and I lift my head off my desk, stretching and yawning loudly. Then my stomach rumbles with hunger, which causes me to groan.</p><p>“Man, I’m so hungry, but I didn’t get time to pack any food or money” I sigh sadly.</p><p>Then I struck an idea, a sly grin now plastered on my face as turn my head slowly towards Ayato, who is still napping on his desk like I once was. Standing up, I walk over to his desk and shake his shoulders, which makes him groan and look up at me tiredly, along with a look of annoyance written clearly on his face. </p><p>“Where’s the kitchen?” I ask as nicely as I can, a small smile replacing my grin.</p><p>“What’s in it for me?” He responds, and I look at him hesitantly.</p><p>“I’ll make you anything you want, but don’t count on it being good” I bargain.</p><p>Suddenly, Ayato shoots up from his desk with a wide grin and suddenly disappears from in front of me.</p><p>“Sure, are you coming?” He questions, and I notice he is already waiting outside the classroom and in the hallway. </p><p>Damn vampires and their teleportation.</p><p>“I’m going to make Takoyaki, what do you want?” I ask.</p><p>“You read my mind” Ayato shows a toothy smile and sits down at the table while I begin preparing the food.</p><p>After I finish preparing the food and mixing it all together, I had created two full plates of decent Takoyaki, which I served one to Ayato and sat down next to him with my own. We both began devouring the delicious food and Ayato seems to enjoy it, which makes me feel…happy. Afterwards I wash up the plates and dry them, putting them back the way I found them in the cupboard. </p><p>“Thanks for helping me clean up, Ayato” I say sarcastically.</p><p>Turning away from the kitchen sink, I jump back in surprise because of Ayato’s sudden close proximity. He grins and displays his fangs, while cornering me even farther into the counter behind. Realisation kicks in, as I attempt to struggle out the side of where he has me sandwiched between the counter and him. Although, Ayato blocks both sides by slamming his hands on the counter either side of me. Then he pushes me even farther into the counter so his body can be pushing up even closer into mine. </p><p>“Your scent is so intoxicating, and having your soft, untainted skin showing makes you even more irresistible. It’s only fair that after controlling my thirst for this long, I deserve a taste of your blood” Ayato concludes, unclasping the red bow around my neck and tossing it. </p><p>Then he leans his head down on my collarbone and before I can protest, he inserts his fangs into my pure skin. I remain vigilant by suppressing any noises of pain that are tempted to escape my clenched jaw. For several seconds he drinks from the spot, pulling out temporarily before hungrily attacking another area lower on my chest. I wince and groan in pain, struggling to pull away again, but Ayato just repositions one of his arms securely around my waist and the other is pulling down my left jacket shoulder to expose more exquisite skin.</p><p>“Get…off…me” I grit out, weakly.</p><p>Chuckling at my futile response to his feeding, I can feel his lips contort into a satisfied smirk against my skin. Squishing me even further into the counter, I slowly lean back to avoid the counter from digging into me, which is exactly what he wanted me to do. Then he has a go at the part of my body that is full of rich and nutrient blood…my neck. I feel my skin tensing between his teeth, and my nails dig harder into the marble or the counter with the increasing pain. After having one big drink, he finally pulls out panting with a huge grin that matched the crazed look on his face. </p><p>“Your blood is exquisite, the juicy flavour drives me mad” Ayato utters.</p><p>Not even considering the drained look on my face, he begins to suck just above my bra. Biting softly into the skin, he extracts more blood and leaves his mark on me. </p><p>‘That’ll definitely bruise in the morning’ I mentally sigh in annoyance.</p><p>My energy begins to drain even more and my vision becomes hazy, causing me to collapse in Ayato’s strong arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ~Chapter 7~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Kana’s POV:</span>
</p><p>Clutching Beary closer, I follow Kanato cautiously down the hallways and into a slightly filled classroom. I notice Aya and Ayato both sitting at their desks, although they seem unfazed by our entrance. So I ignore them as well, and choose to sit next to Kanato, who mutters to his teddy without a care in the world. The entire lesson, I tried my best to pay attention although my mind continued to wander, questioning my future living in a household filled with vampires.</p><p>For the entire class, I zone out and pay absolutely zero attention to the useless knowledge they insist on feeding our brains with. Utterly pointless if you ask me, I can tell half the class isn’t paying attention either.</p><p>When the bell finally rings and signals the end of class, I hastily pack up and exit the room quickly before Kanato can catch me. Walking idly down the hallway, I decide to pass the time by having a conversation with Beary.</p><p>“I know it was rude to leave him behind, and he seems sweet, but I can’t trust him. There’s no telling what he might do to me when it’s just the two of us” I utter quietly, before changing the subject.</p><p>“It’s a shame I didn’t pack any sweets this morning, I’m craving something sweet at the moment” I add.            </p><p>“Indeed, I am as well, although you’ve got all the sweetness I need running through your veins” A voice says from behind.</p><p>Already knowing who it is, I slowly turn around to meet his bright violet eyes and crazed smile. Then his smile widens, causing my mouth to run dry, as my lips part and my eyes widen in fear. Suddenly, I hear Beary’s faint words of confidence ringing through my ears.</p><p>“<i>Run<i>” Her hushed voice echoes in my mind and snaps me out of my trance.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>Taking the opportunity, I sprint the other way down the empty corridor and turn left down the stairs. Only to trip halfway down in my hurry. Clutching Beary close to my chest for her safety, I roll endlessly down the large wooden staircase, yelping quietly on the way down the jagged steps, until I roughly hit the white marble floor below, and come to an abrupt stop. My entire body aches and I feel a slight stinging pain on my knee, my body too weak to move. </p><p>Peeling open my eyes, my head spins and I notice the small graze on my knee, spotted with fresh crimson blood. Luckily, Beary sustained no damage which is exactly what I hoped to prevent.<br/>
Although protecting Beary cost myself harm and now a fresh new scent for Kanato to follow, leading him directly to me. On cue, the familiar purple-headed boy appeared above me, his sadistic smile adorned on his face, while I lie here helplessly in pain. Then he bursts out laughing manically at my pathetic state, before stopping and smiling at me once more.</p><p>“Oh wow, you look so pathetic right now” He comments excitedly.</p><p>Bending down to my level so I can get a closer look at his creepy smile, he begins playing with my hair, twisting and curling it between his fingers. He moves carefully down to my knee and lifts it gently towards himself, making me wince at the sudden movement of my aching bones. Looking me dead straight in the eyes, his tongue pokes out from his mouth and glides over the wound steadily. </p><p>Sighing in content as he tastes the sweet delicacy for the first time, he extracts the remaining blood from the scrape. After cleaning the area of my blood, he licks his lips and moves his hands up to my chest to undo the thin black string around my neck that holds my shirt together. After removing the string, the frilly cuff of my shirt loosens and he continues undo the white blouse at the top to reveal my bright, porcelain chest.</p><p>“P-Please don’t” I whisper in fear, his attention turning to me.</p><p>With a small smile displayed on his pale lips, he brings a single slender finger up to my lips to silence me. </p><p>“Don’t be scared, I’ll be sure to make this enjoyable for you as well” He grins sadistically.</p><p>Unsuspecting off his next move, he swiftly brings his lips up to meet mine, stealing a quick but sweet kiss. My first kiss to be exact, and I certainly didn’t picture it to be like this. </p><p>Returning to my neck, he reveals his fangs and they dig painfully into my delicate skin. Letting out a soft moan into my neck, he pushes his canines even farther through my skin. I inhale a pained gasp through my mouth wide open in shock, my entire body tensing beneath him. After taking a small sip, he pulls out of my neck and licks away the remainder of the scarlet blood. </p><p>“Mmh, it’s just as sweet as I thought it would be” He sighs in euphoria, escalating his high.</p><p>Wrapping his arms around my back, he constricts my arms and body in place. Lifting my body up, he gently enters his fangs into my chest and endlessly slurps my rich blood. </p><p>“N-No” I stutter weakly through a clenched jaw, although Kanato doesn’t react whatsoever, only continuing his actions.</p><p>I hang loosely in his arms, like a lifeless rag doll, until I close my eyes and fall into deep slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ~Chapter 8~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Laita’s POV:</span>
</p><p>Entering the distinguished school, I tag behind Laito as he leads me by my wrist through the halls. Eventually, we arrive at a crowded classroom with loud chattering between the students and filling the room with noise. Sitting down at the desk next to Laito, I ignore his constant flirting by staring off into space, my smile never leaving my features. As the teacher finally arrives to class by sprinting through the door panting, sheets of paper falling out from under his arm and his jagged raven hair stuck to his forehead with beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face. He awkwardly piles his sheets onto the desk and gathers his bearings, his hushed attempts at calming the class failing horribly. A typical teacher that cannot control his class and is always late, how charming.</p><p>Once the class settles at last, the teacher’s eyes meet my own and they widen in recognition. Oh great, he’s going to make me introduce myself.</p><p>“W-Well it looks like we have a new student. Please, introduce yourself to the class” He flusters, still recovering from sprinting to class. </p><p>I sigh lightly and give a small smile, rising from my seat and placing one hand on my hip while the other brushes the tip of my fedora. </p><p>“My name is Samaka Laita, a pleasure to meet you” My smile widens into a smirk as I tip my fedora and conduct a small curtsey.</p><p>Hearing a deliberately loud wolf whistle from behind, I turn to look over my shoulder and notice a student giving me a suggestive grin, while having his legs crossed and resting up on his desk. </p><p>A cocky young boy who thinks he’s a rebel, usually someone to avoid but I could always have my fun with him later.</p><p>I send him a flirtatious wink and my smirk remains adorned on my face as I return to my seat. As the lesson begins, I hear Laito’s almost inaudible growl from next to me which makes my grin deepen.</p><p>That should show him I’m not his property and that I have a right to do whatever I want.</p><p>The rest of the lesson I could feel his fierce glare piercing the side of my head, his angered expression made me even more satisfied with the outcome of my plan. The class is dismissed after the bell sounds and I pack up, gradually heading to the door. Suddenly detecting a presence behind me, I react too late and I feel a harsh slap on my butt which caused me to jump. Letting out a high pitched squeak, I turn around slowly and I realise the culprit is the cocky boy from before.</p><p>“Wanna join me for lunch, hot-stuff?” He grins mischievously.</p><p>Before I can respond, I take into account Laito’s fuming expression, deep growling and intense glaring while he is stands a few metres away. So, to save this boy’s worthless life, I decline his offer graciously.</p><p>Great move Laita, pissing off an over-protective vampire will definitely result well.</p><p>“I’ll have to refuse your offer, although I appreciate your consideration” I state kindly, as he just shrugs and brushes past me.</p><p>I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding, and looked at Laito once more to find his livid expression has eased off.</p><p>“Attaboy, Laity” I murmur under my breath, happy with myself that I managed to somewhat calm him.</p><p>The remaining few students leave the classroom, leaving just the two of us staring into each other’s gleaming emerald eyes. Parting my lips to speak, a cold finger is pressed up to my lips to prevent any words from leaving my mouth, as Laito now stands directly in front of me. A sly grin creeps onto his face and I can almost guess exactly what he’s thinking. </p><p>“Just because you rejected his offer doesn’t mean you can escape so easily, I still remember the provocative glancing that was exchanged between the two of you earlier” He says in a sickeningly sweet way, while lightly tucking hair behind my ear and exposing part of my neck.</p><p>Now I know I’m about to face some deadly consequences.</p><p>Frozen in place, he moves his hand from my lips and gently strokes my cheek in an affectionate manner. My breathe hitches in my throat while my lips are still parted slightly, my eyes wide and my body still frozen in fear. </p><p>“How tempting that look on your face is, it makes me so eager, Little Mate” He sighs in content.</p><p>He releases a small giggle and I feel his other hand glide over my curves and rest gently on my butt where I was slapped before. Well, now I gotta handle this before it gets out of control.</p><p>“Now now, Laity, let’s not get ahead of ourselves” I reason nervously, using his nickname to even out the tension.</p><p>All I get in return is mocking laughter, which scares me even more. Leaning his head forward, his fangs slightly graze my neck as they move to my shoulder, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Even in this state, I can’t help but release a small breathy moan, which makes Laito visibly tense.</p><p>“You’re such a tease, Little Mate” He moans in response.</p><p>Removing his hand from my face he tugs at my, well his, jacket and removes the magenta bow hanging around my neck, letting it drift gracefully to the floor. Pulling at the sleeve on my blouse, he slips it off my shoulder just enough to reveal my bare shoulder and chest. Before having his first taste of my blood, he brings his head up close to my ear as his soft hair tickles my cheek.</p><p>“Let me show you who you belong to” He whispers softly, his words echoing in my ear.</p><p>Dropping his head back into the crook of my neck, he leaves a tender kiss that seems to linger for a second, before slipping his fangs forcefully into my skin. Clenching my teeth, I let out small squeaks of pain and squeeze my eyes shut tightly, my strength and energy depleting quickly. Bringing my hands up to his shoulders, I grasp them firmly for support and in hope that he might stop drinking soon. Digging his fangs further into my neck, he endlessly guzzles my blood. </p><p>“L-Lait-to…”I shudder, breathing out his name unsteadily.</p><p>Releasing a deep moan into my skin, I can clearly tell he’s turned on by my vulnerable state and the way I’m saying his name while pleading for him to stop. Frankly, I’m not helping at all, but it’s his fault for feeling this way when I’m helpless and in pain.</p><p>My hold on his shoulders slowly loosens as I stare lifelessly at the ceiling above, eventually slipping into darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ~Chapter 9~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Sura’s POV:</span>
</p><p>Instead of following Subaru, I head directly into the school in search for a quiet place to settle amongst my thoughts. Striding down the long crowded hallway, I get a couple of strange looks as I pass by, which I return with a cold glare. Without looking, someone bumps into me and I look up at them with an angered expression. I noticed he is an older, taller student and his face was previously showing annoyance, before he looked down at me and it changed into one of amusement as a smug grin formed on his lips.</p><p>“Heeey sweetheart, if you don’t mind giving me an apology, maybe we could go have lunch together” He suggested.</p><p>I immediately registered him as a cocky, stuck-up idiot who is too proud for his own good.</p><p>Almost gagging at his offer, my eyes narrow even further and I clench my fists in anger, suppressing an angered growl but failing to mask the irritated look on my face. Looks like it will be harder to refrain from punching someone today after all, no surprises there…</p><p>“Go to hell you bastard, and don’t call me sweetheart” I threatened and his cocky attitude drops, the first part of my sentence causing his anger to boil over.</p><p>“I asked you nicely, now apologise, sweetheart” The nickname caused me to snap.</p><p>My already clenched fists tighten and I bring my hand up to his face, striking him vigorously on the cheek and causing him to stumble into the wall. Gasps erupted from the already surrounding crowd, as he groans and lifts his hand up to feel his cheek while leaning on the wall for support, his eyes wide in shock. Not used to punching people without my normal strength, I flex my hand gently to ease the muscles.</p><p>Calming down slightly, I glance around and notice everyone’s eyes on me, giving me judgemental looks. Many of them begin to mutter quietly to each other about how scary and weird I am, all the comments ring continuously in my ears.</p><p>Squeezing my eyes shut, I struggle to block out the constant words of disapproval, but only one word that is whispered caught my attention.</p><p>“<i>Freak<i>” The word echoes in my brain and silences all the other remarks, my eyes snapping open in shock and pain.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Then in a distant corner, I notice Subaru examining the situation before him with an emotionless expression and we lock eyesight. Feeling the guilt and shame closing in on me, I tear my eyes away from Subaru and dash down the endless hallways. Coming to a stop in front of a small staircase, I notice it leads up to a door that most likely is the entrance to the rooftop. Rushing up the steps, I wrench open the door and it let’s out a loud metallic creak. A gust of wind blows the door closed once more, although it eventually dulls into a gentle, cool breeze that caresses my face and tangles through my hair. Walking forwards, I close my eyes in peace and sigh softly to myself.</p><p>Once I’m standing a couple of metres away from the edge of the building, I gaze upon the endless dark forest that expands for miles and creates a small opening far in the distance, which is most likely where the Sakamaki mansion and large crystal lake lie. Up here, all alone, I feel at peace to finally ponder my thoughts without any worry of being disturbed. </p><p>Although that one word still echoes endlessly in my blank mind, causing my eyes to shimmer with sadness. Curling up in a ball on the cold concrete roof, I rest my head softly on my knees. Then my mind wanders back to this morning and I remember placing my favourite trinket in my pocket before heading downstairs. Reaching carefully into my pocket, I pull out a small silver knife embedded with glimmering rubies. Although this trinket doesn’t bring very fond memories and is far from something I cherish, I only keep it in case I may need it. That’s when I notice two very faint scars on my left wrist, although my thoughts are soon interrupted. </p><p>“Mind if I join you?” A familiar voice asks and I immediately stop inspecting my wrist and hastily hide my knife in my pocket.</p><p>I look up behind me and give a small nod, as he moves to sit down next to me. I notice him staring at me lovingly, until I catch him and turn to look him in the eyes, which causes him to blush slightly and look away. </p><p>“Trust me, I know what you’re going through” He sighs, studying the clouded midnight sky above.</p><p>“Tch, I doubt that” I snap, my anger cutting through the peaceful atmosphere.</p><p>From the sudden silence, and aggravated scoff beside me, I can tell I’ve pissed him off. After all, it’s not that easy when I’m sitting next to a vampire with obvious anger issues.</p><p>“Look, I came up here to comfort you but if you’re going to give me that kind of bullshit attitude, you can forget about my sympathy” Subaru replies in an equally angered tone.</p><p>Then he clicks his tongue, something I’ve noticed he does often when he’s irritated or annoyed.</p><p>“Besides, you’re not the only one who walks down the hallways and at least someone whispers that they’re a freak” His voice lowers, his proclamation causes my eyes to soften and both our moods return to their calm states. </p><p>“I guess both of our lives are similar in a way” I gaze up at the stars as they reflect on my crimson orbs.</p><p>Then my eyes harden and I stand up, taking a few steps in the other direction before stopping and turning slightly to face Subaru. </p><p>“But don’t act like you understand me or my past” I declare, continuing to storm off in the direction of the exit.</p><p>Just as my hand reaches for the metal door handle, I feel a sudden presence behind me. Before I can react, a large hand firmly grips my shoulder and pulls me backwards roughly. The force of the action causes me to fly back and I immediately loose my footing, my body slamming into the concrete and my back connecting harshly with the roof. Releasing a strangled gasp, I slide across the roof and come to a halt. Grunting, I feel a searing pain shooting up from my lower back up to my shoulders and my mind begins to spin. </p><p>Peeling open my eyes, my vision clears and I witness Subaru stalking closer to my helpless body sprawled out on the rooftop. His figure towers over mine, and he gives me a possessive look before kneeling down to straddle my waist. Bringing his hand up to my chest, he tugs at my black shirt to reveal a small amount of chest, but enough to allow him easy access for a sip of my blood. If not for this situation, I have no doubt that I’d be blushing profusely at his actions.</p><p>“Tch. Then don’t act like you know someone as hideous, as corrupted as I am” He mutters quietly, his voice cracking between each whisper.</p><p>My eyes soften in guilt and understanding. So, it looks like we’re not that different after all, considering we both insult our self worth with harsh words.</p><p>Hesitantly, I move my head to he side, exposing my shoulder and the side of my neck. His cardinal orbs bore into mine with a look of lust and love. Understanding my gesture, he gives in to his craving for my blood. </p><p>“Just make it quick” I mutter, mostly to myself, bracing myself for the oncoming pain.</p><p>Leaning his head down to my shoulder, he roughy takes a bite and swallows a couple of mouthfuls of my delectable blood. Making me scrunch my eyes together in pain, he removes his fangs lightly and his eyes are wide with euphoria. </p><p>He lowers his head again and feathers tender kisses along my collarbone, pulling again at my shirt to reveal more of my dainty, fragile skin. Then he sinks his teeth into a new spot and drains gallons more of my blood. To distract myself from the increasing pain, I watch the stars as the night sky dances above us…such a beautiful sight indeed. </p><p>I can handle this pain at least, I was born to endure much more agony than what I am currently receiving, so it would be embarrassing to let that all go to waste by crying out or making the smallest of noises.</p><p>My vision becomes noticeably blurry, my already heavy eyelids eventually close. Before I can fully pass out, I feel Subaru retract his fangs and press his lips onto the puncture wound.</p><p>“Mine, all mine” He mumbles against my skin.</p><p>Finally, I allow my mind and body to be consumed by darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ~Chapter 10~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">No One’s POV:</span>
</p><p>The loud ringing of a bell reverberates throughout the large school, signalling the end of the night. As all the students file out the front gates, six young girls wander over to a shiny black limousine, although their bodies are slouching in an exhausted manner and their expressions are deadpanned.<br/>
Sluggishly stepping into the vehicle, they are welcomed with deep stares from the six vampire brothers as they quietly take a seat next to each one of them. Keeping their eyes downcast and away from the sight of others, their minds seem to wander although their faces hold blank expressions.</p><p>After the ride back to the mansion, in complete silence and awkward glances are exchanged, they all exit the limousine and head straight for the grand entrance doors. Heading through the entrance and down the red carpet, the brothers all go their separate ways but Reiji stops in front of the girls, who are conveniently in a bunch</p><p>“Tonight we are hosting our monthly dinner as a family, I expect you all to attend this evening wearing decent attire” Reiji informs them and disappears off to who knows where. </p><p>The girls give each other hesitant looks, before retreating upstairs.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Shae’s POV:</span>
</p><p>Once I reach Shu’s room, I grab a couple of clean clothes from my suitcase and change into them. The outfit consists of; a light blue, fuzzy jumper that hangs loosely on my body, along with a comfortable, white long sleeve underneath to keep me warm. I also found some black leggings to add to the look, while I actually bothered to change shoes for once by slipping on a pair of black flats with matching bows on the ends.</p><p>Deciding against going to all the trouble of running a bath and bathing myself, I follow the fresh scent of newly cooked dinner and I end up in a fancy dining room, accompanied with an unlit fireplace, my sisters and our new vampire friends sit gloomily at the table. Taking a seat in between Sura and Shu, I notice Reika giving me an intimidating glare from down the table which I immediately interpreted as her scolding me for being late to a formal event. Unfazed by her sharp gaze, I slump back in my chair with tired eyes.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Reika’s POV:</span>
</p><p>Returning to Reiji’s chambers, I remove my uniform, leaving only my clean pressed blouse remaining. Then I retrieve a neat, strapless black dress and I slip it over the top of my shirt. The skirt part of the dress hangs low and straight, while the top hugs my chest snugly and holds the entire dress together. Adding some simple black flats, I adjust my glasses in the mirror and depart downstairs.</p><p>Finding the dining room swiftly, I head inside to notice Reiji seated comfortably by himself at the end of the right side of the table. Lifting his head, his glimmering ruby eyes gaze into my own as I walk briskly to his end of the table. Seating myself cosily in a chair next to Reiji, his brothers begin appearing in the room and sitting down, along with my sisters who pour through the door all at once. All except my layabout of a sister. </p><p>Sighing lowly, I scrunch my eyes together in frustration of my sister’s absence, and I’m sure Reiji notices from beside me. What an embarrassment, I expect nothing less from that spoiled brat but she can’t even make an appearance at a formal dinner. At last she enters through the doors and I glare daggers at her, while she just brushes me off and lounges back in her chair.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Aya’s POV:</span>
</p><p>Retreating back to Ayato’s room, I head straight for my suitcase to find a new change of clothes. Pulling out a long sleeved, lace up black hoodie with white stripes down the edges and a pair of burgundy jeans. Keeping my hair in its high ponytail, I quickly dress myself and slip on some white vans, heading straight downstairs afterwards.</p><p>Luckily I bumped into my sisters, so I followed them to the dining room, also with the help of the delicious scent of food. Arriving at the dining room, I take a seat second from the end of the left side, next to Ayato, as my sisters take their seats along the large table. Staring longingly at the delicious arrangements of food in front of me, I notice an empty seat opposite me which is obviously reserved for Shae. </p><p>Realising I can’t begin eating, my stomach aches and my mouth waters with hunger. Dammit Shae! This is the worst form of torture, starving with food in right before my eyes. At last she appears through the door and a large grin breaks out on my face. My hunger can finally be cured.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Kana’s POV:</span>
</p><p>Finding Kanato’s room again with ease, I find my suitcase over by the small fireplace. Removing  my jacket and my long skirt, I scavenge around in my suitcase and eventually discover a red plaid skirt that rests just above my knees. I replace my vintage blouse with a clean and plain white one that is cleanly pressed, which also has straight cuffs and collar, which I tuck into my skirt. Adding a black knitted sweater that perfectly fits my size, with the collar untucked and cuffs showing, I slide on some black knee high socks with pretty pink hearts and shiny brown shoes. I finish by neatly redoing my twin pigtails high on the side of my head. </p><p>Roaming silently out of his room and down the halls, I group together with my sisters, who I happened to pass by, and we wander briskly into the dining table. Taking a seat next to Kanato at the very far end of the left side, I inspect all the colourful varieties of food laid out in front of me, which Beary and I are both eager to enjoy.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Laita’s POV:</span>
</p><p>Appearing at Laito’s door for the second time today, I enter his room and leisurely stroll towards my suitcase to retrieve my clothes. Stripping from my school attire, I tug on an off the shoulder, black and white striped long sleeve, some small hazel shorts, and a denim hoodie over the top. Sliding on some ankle, grey suede boots, I exit the room and meet my sisters in the hallway, making our way to the dining room together.</p><p>Noticing Laito’s pleading stare from the middle on the left side of the table, I seat myself down next to him, causing him to smirk with satisfaction. Staring at the table in front of me, the plates and assortments of many different varieties of food. The very thought of food these days brings back awful memories of my childhood, causing my stomach to twist into knots and my hunger to fade away. </p><p>
  <span class="u">Sura’s POV:</span>
</p><p>After successfully finding Subaru’s room, I gather some decent clean clothes from my duffle. Grabbing a long sleeve red dress that ends on my thighs, an inky black, leather jacket and finally some long, black leggings. Leaving on my beige high heel boots with buckles, I head outside and realise the others walking together, most likely towards the dining room. </p><p>Coming across the dining room, the mouthwatering scent of food fills my nose as I spot all of it sitting along a large table. Spotting Subaru in the middle on the right side of the table, I sit down next to him and we catch each other staring at one another, making us both blush and look down at our food. The only thing stopping us from eating is the empty seat beside me, and upon hearing Reika’s angry sigh, I know she isn’t pleased with Shae’s absence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ~Chapter 11~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">No One’s POV:</span>
</p><p>After Shae’s late arrival, everyone begins consuming the delicious selection of food set out before them. With the room shrouded in silence, the only thing that can be heard is the scraping of cutlery and the distant sound of chewing. Although Laita stares at her food with a look of sorrow, her eyebrows knitted together in deep thought and her hands resting uselessly in her lap, clenched together tightly.</p><p>Aya notices the lack of movement from beside her and lightly elbows Laita out of her tormenting trance, causing them to lock eyes. Aya beckons Laita to eat by flicking her eyes between her food and her glossy neon eyes, while Laita returns the gesture by sighing quietly and looking back sadly at her untouched meal. Aya continues to devour her own food civilly, harshly tapping her foot against Laita’s shin and causing her to flinch and yelp on impact, while glaring back at Aya viciously. Obeying her sister’s wishes, she consumes most of the food on her plate without anymore hesitation, which Aya watches her with satisfaction. </p><p>After everyone has successfully finished off their dinner, Reiji dismisses everyone from the monthly  dinner party and they all return to their assigned rooms discreetly. </p><p>
  <span class="u">Shae’s POV:</span>
</p><p>Removing my flats and socks, I place them carelessly beside my suitcase and slide into Shu’s comfortable bed adorned with dark navy sheets and pillows. Curling up on one side, I snuggle comfortably into the sheets and roll the comforter up to my shoulders. The earbuds still resting in my ears continue to play soft classical melodies, which help calm my mind. My warmth immediately spreads across the bed, as I slowly drift off to sleep, until a soft shuffling cuts through the silence.</p><p>The shuffling gets closer to the other side of the bed and I feel the bed shift under someone’s weight. The presence behind me begins edging closer, as I feel a slender, ice cold hand slither around my body and tightly grasp my waist while pulling me into a well built chest. Then a pointy, soft noise buries itself in my hair and drags through all the curls and tangles, inhaling my intoxicating scent. Knowing already that it’s the sleepy ass, I relax under his soothing touch. Hugging my body closer to his, my warmth encircles his cold skin to which we both sigh tiredly in content. </p><p>Although I underestimated his motives, and my eyes snap open wide when I feel two piercing needles in my neck. Strangely enough though, the action is so gently executed that I barely feel any pain at all, but I can still feel him draining the juices from my shoulder. </p><p>“Am I some sort of midnight snack?” I inquire, now fully awake.</p><p>“I would call it more of a craving” He mumbles out, although I don’t know how when his mouth connected with my skin.</p><p>Of course, I guess that’s all it ever is.</p><p>After finishing his quick midnight snack, he pulls his fangs from my skin, and a spongey, wet object follows straight afterwards. Probably his tongue cleaning the wound for it to heal faster, considering vampires have healing saliva. </p><p>After being fed on twice and Shu receiving his fair share of my blood, a wave of exhaustion flows over me. My eyes then begin to get heavy, and we steadily fall asleep in each other’s embrace.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Reika’s POV:</span>
</p><p>Slipping off my shoes and stockings, I decide against sleeping in Reiji’s bed before he hasn’t given me the permission to do so. Grabbing a book from my suitcase, I sit on a nearby dark grey sofa, and begin reading about a certain formula that will perhaps lead me to finally figuring out the solution to a concoction I’ve been trying to perfect for years. Although every time has resulted in failure.</p><p>After revising a couple of pages, the complicated science begins to lull me into a deep sleep. Closing my book, I remove my spectacles and place them on the table near me. Since Reiji still hasn’t arrived back to his room, I remain on the couch and lie down on my side, making sure to keep my feet dangling off the side so he doesn’t get mad that I have dirtied his couch. </p><p>Besides, I would hate it if anyone else did that, so I won’t do it.</p><p>As I drift off, I hug my book to my chest and gather some warmth. Only after what seems a couple of minutes, I hear footsteps travel across the carpet and stop just before the couch. The temptation to open my eyes grows larger by the second, although I know it would probably be best if I pretended to be asleep and besides, I’m quite curious how Reiji will react to my position.<br/>

</p>
<p>Eagerly awaiting his next move, I hear some shuffling and suddenly, two strong arms bury themselves underneath my legs and just below my shoulder blades. Then, my peaceful figure is lifted and hugged into a muscular chest, as Reiji carries me across the room. Soon enough, my body is gently dropped onto a soft, fluffy bed and the arms are removed from around my body, as they retrieve the book resting in my arms. Hearing the book connect silently with the wooden bedside, the covers of the bed are pulled up to rest comfortably on my shoulders. Feeling the bed shift beside me, the same pair of hands carefully grasp my upper arms and pull me back into a familiar, yet welcoming chest, finally settling and hugging me from behind. Together, we are engulfed by darkness as we both fall asleep.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Aya’s POV:</span>
</p><p>Taking off my shoes, I turn my head towards the wooden coffin laying on the ground which is supposedly meant to be what I sleep in tonight. Definitely a downgrade from a normal bed, but it looks like it’s either the couch or that uncomfortable thing.</p><p>On second thoughts, I think I’ll take the couch…</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going, Melons?” A voice speaks.</p><p>Just as I make my way over to the couch, a cold hand grips my wrist and tugs harshly on it, causing me to fall down. Although I fall safely into the secure embrace of Ayato’s arms, surrounded as well by the walls of the coffin. Looking up, I see Ayato’s usual grin plastered across his face, his fangs peeking out from under his lips. </p><p>“I was deciding against sleeping in this uncomfortable thing you call a bed” I huff.</p><p>“Like hell you’re sleeping alone, you belong with me and only me, all the time” Leaning his head down, he nuzzles my neck in a comforting gesture and tightens his arms around my body. </p><p>“And besides, I can make you comfortable” Then he slides his body further underneath mine and moves my body over the top of his, making his body act as a cosy pillow. </p><p>“In this position, I’d half expect you to drink my blood” I smirk.</p><p>He grins and shows of his pearly whites and pointy canines, his emerald eyes lighting up on impulse.</p><p>“That can be arranged” A low growl vibrates from deep in his diaphragm as he eyes my neck lustily. </p><p>Fuck, I’m an idiot.</p><p>“Jeez, you just had dinner, how can you still be hungry?” I sweatdrop.</p><p>“I will never get tired of your blood” Is the last thing he says before hooking his fangs into the soft flesh on the top of my breast.</p><p>He just has to choose the weirdest places doesn’t he, and the most painful. Well, he’s a sadist, so it’s expected, he’s enjoying this a lot more than I am. Not that I’m enjoying it at all! </p><p>I mentally slap myself for thinking such things, suddenly groaning out loud from the aching feeling of his fangs digging deeper to extract more blood. </p><p>“There’s the sound that I adore” He cuts his session short and treats the wound with his special saliva.</p><p>Relaxing my once tense body, I calm myself with even breaths to surpass the pain. Snuggling closer into his warmth…or rather his cool, I wrap my own arm loosely around his waist.</p><p>“I could definitely get used to this” I sigh uncontrollably in content, my eyes closing as a small smile spreads across my features.</p><p>“Me too” A muffled sound responds.</p><p>It takes me a few minutes to realise that the sound originated from my chest, where Ayato’s face is stuffed in my top, resting particularly in my cleavage. Peeling open my eyes in shock, I realise that he already begins to fall asleep peacefully, with his face on my chest. It’s a mystery how he manages to breathe, especially when his face is crammed that far down my shirt and snuggled cozily into my chest as if I am a plush pillow. Suppressing my embarrassment and slight anger of his perverted actions, I drift off to sleep, surrounded by the tender and relaxed atmosphere.                                                                                            </p><p>
  <span class="u">Kana’s POV:</span>
</p><p>Placing my shoes neatly by my suitcase, I slide off my long socks and find the correct place to store them in until another day. The colourful range of toys on the floor peaks my sudden interest, as I kneel down to inspect them as well as let Beary have a look. </p><p>“Look Beary, new friends to play with” I beam at the collection.</p><p>Before we can become acquainted, a wooden creak comes from the door where Kanato now stands. Watching me curiously as I back away from the toys, in case he gets the wrong idea that I was violating them in any way.</p><p>“Don’t be scared, you can play with my toys whenever you please, although… I would prefer it if we played together” Kanato suggests sweetly.</p><p>Cowering away with Beary held firmly in my arms, slight fear flashes across my face again as I remember the painful events from earlier today. As I take a step backwards, he steps even closer towards me.</p><p>“Am I that frightening?” Tilting his head to the side, a slightly disappointed look adorning his features.</p><p>Noticing my distrust in him and trembling figure, his eyes brim with crystal tears as his lips curl into a dissatisfied pout. His saddened expression causes my fear to disperse immediately into worry and shock at how easily his mood can change, it also makes me realise how fragile he really is. Hesitantly creeping forward, the already pooling tears spill from his eyes and run down his face as he releases some small whimpers. Witnessing his broken state, I immediately run over to his quivering body and embrace him in a reassuring hug. </p><p>“Please don’t cry, Kanato” I beg hopelessly.</p><p>Even with my short figure, he nuzzles his head helplessly into my shoulder and stains my shirt with wet tear marks. Hearing his muffled sobs, I hug him tighter to my chest and tighten my arms around him. As he slowly loses his support to stand up, to avoid us both losing balance and falling, I carefully lead us backwards so I can hold his weight when I sit down on his bed. Cautiously resting on his mattress decorated with dark sheets, I feel his arms crawl up to my shoulders and his weight suddenly increases as he pushes down forcefully on my shoulders. </p><p>With the force of being pushed backwards and his weight beckoning me to fall, I buckle underneath the pressure and lie back into the welcoming plushiness of the mattress. Still having his head buried in my shoulder, he takes my vulnerable state as a chance to bite down softly into the skin. I rest my head back on the bed and stay silent, squeezing my eyes shut tight, as the room is filled with audible sucking sounds and my silent whimpers.</p><p>He takes a small amount of blood to satisfy himself, but not enough for me to black out again. Lifting his weary head from my chest, I realise his tears have dried and a small smile is plastered on his face. </p><p>Wow, his mood really does change quite drastically.</p><p>His smile becoming contagious spreads onto my own face, as his cheerful mood brightens and returns to normal. Dropping down in front of me, the bed bounces on impact as he rests his face just centimetres from mine, his expression mirroring one of serenity and happiness. So we fall asleep, face to face and enveloped in warmth.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Laita’s POV:</span>
</p><p>Getting out of my shoes and socks, I gently pick my fedora off my head and place it neatly on my bedside. Also slipping my jacket from of my shoulders, I place all my discarded clothing away in my suitcase and my shoes beside it. Suddenly, I’m startled when two hands firmly grasp my upper arms from behind, and a cool breath fans the side of my face as words are echoed in my ear.</p><p>“Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to my bed, my dear Little Mate” He whispers tenderly.</p><p>Recognising his voice instantly, and the nickname, I turn to meet his face plastered with the usual cocky smirk. Now wearing my own smirk, I oblige with his request.</p><p>“Gladly, Laity” I retort, bowing slightly and continuing the role-play.</p><p>Settling myself down on his deep forest green sheets. Looking back at where Laito once stood, I notice nothing but blank air as a long arm sneakily snakes around my slim waist. Before I can question it, I’m yanked back into the comfort of Laito’s hold, letting out a small squeak in surprise. </p><p>“I love the adorable noises you make, Little Mate, it really gets me going” He growls deeply.</p><p>Now lying with my back flat on top of him, I tilt my head back to study his beautifully defined face, his closed eyes smiling back at me cheerfully and a playful aura surrounding him. </p><p>“Do these noises please you, Laity?” I question innocently, knowing the answer already as I mentally smirk.</p><p>He must understand I’m toying with him and his perverted personality by leading him on like this, because his grin morphs into a wonderful smile. I return his heartwarming smile with the same amount of joyful spirit as my eyes gleam with a long anticipated bliss. </p><p>“Why yes” He replies cheekily.</p><p>Turning both our bodies over to the side, he entangles his legs with my own along with his hands clenching mine. </p><p>“I do enjoy this little role-play we’re having, but I’m afraid it’s time for us to sleep” He instructs.</p><p>Wow, never thought I’d hear Laito reject the perfect chance to sexually harass someone…he must really be tired. As if he read my mind, he softly chuckles cutely into my ear and rests his chin gently on my shoulder. Our breaths even out, and eventually, we settle down into the world of sleep.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Sura’s POV:</span>
</p><p>Placing my shoes, socks and jacket safely out of the way, the exhaustion finally sets in and my eyelids begin to feel heavy. Eyeing the polished, white cobalt coffin, which vampires consider a bed, I approach and kneel down in front of it. Gripping the smooth stone surface of the lid, I firmly push on it to reveal the inside. Abruptly, two large hands grip my shoulders and scares me half to death. Flinching away suddenly and gasping slightly in shock, I let out a large breath of relief when I turn to see who it is.</p><p>“Don’t…do that” I breathe, my heart rate slowing down again.</p><p>“I wasn’t <i>trying<i> to scare you, besides, I didn’t think you would be scared that easily” He smirks a bit when he says the last bit.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Don’t make me hurt you” I glare slightly, raising my fist beside me, which kind of catches him off guard…good.</p><p>Giving him a devilish look, I return to pushing the lid further off the coffin so it now has a large enough opening for us to lay in. While I climb inside, Subaru kicks his boots to the side and joins me, although it’s quite cramped once we’re both snugly inside. We end up being partially stacked on each other, having my shoulder squished against his and the other half of my body pressed up against the wall of the coffin. Moving around to get comfortable, we just manage to clash against each other again, getting us completely no where. With the constant rubbing together of our bodies, we both look at each other’s magenta tinted faces.</p><p>“Tch. Screw this” Subaru clicks his tongue, still in a blushing mess.</p><p>Taking hold of my upper arms, he turns me so I’m lying on my side and stuffs my face in his chest. Blinking a couple of times, I feel my cheeks aflame as I adjust to the new position, his arms relaxing around me and I rest my palms flat on his chest for comfort. As our breathing returns to normal and our flushed faces disappear, together we sink into the depths of darkness.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. ~Chapter 12~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Shae's POV:</span>
</p><p>
  <i>My heartbeat thunders in my ears and thumps rapidly against my ribcage, along with my ragged breaths seeping from my dry lips. Turning another corner, my footsteps echo throughout the dark alleyway, my eyes widening in fear as I realise the dead end strewn with dumpsters and trash. My beautiful ornate shoes slide across the moist stone floor and loose their grip suddenly, causing me to fall roughly into the sharp concrete rubble. The only thing softening my fall being the filthy puddle beneath me, which splashes dirtied water all over my expensive clothing and flowing, honey-blonde curls. A hoard of footsteps stomp their way in my direction, as I helplessly pick myself up from the ground. Hearing the loud cackling of their laughter as they look down at my pitiful state, the flames from their torches dance across my petrified crystal eyes, that are brimming with unshed tears of fear and betrayal. After the laughter dies down, they all stalk forwards with a murderous glint in their eyes. A pained shriek pierces through the silence of the night, my tears finally fall as many more blood curdling screams tear through my throat and resonate through the cobblestone streets. All the while, the moon’s illuminating rays shine down on me, my lifeless eyes staring back, as I’m left alone to die in the end of the alley.</i>
</p><p>A strangled gasp is released, as I desperately suck in gulps of air with my eyes wide in fear. Now in a sitting up position, I try to control my hoarse panting and light sweat forming on my forehead. Being so caught up in my nightmare, I didn’t even notice the fully awake Shu lying next to me, staring back intently with a look of…worry? Swallowing my saliva, it hydrates my dry and scratchy throat on its way down, my entire body still shaking with fright along with my still narrowed pupils. </p><p>Propping himself up in a similar position to mine, Shu hesitantly lifts his arm onto my back and rubs up and down in a soothing manner. Slowly, my breathing returns to normal and my body settles down, especially with his comforting touch. The awful nightmare flees from my mind, as my tired eyes droop down again and I turn to look at Shu. </p><p>“Thank you, but don’t waste your time giving me your sympathy, it won’t fix anything” I mutter lowly.</p><p>Slipping from the bed, his arms slides down my back and drops back onto the silky white sheets. Ascending the stairs to the door of his room, I look back to witness Shu’s rejected and slightly saddened expression, which claws painfully at my heart. Although I continue to exit his room, leaving him alone to question the events that occurred and ended so quickly.</p><p>Padding down the abandoned hallway, I tightly clench my eyes shut as the nightmare from before replay in my mind like a movie. My eyes burn with hot tears, as I try to force them away, I come across a door that beckons me to enter and discover its inhabitants. Stopping in front of the chocolate coloured timber, I lift my hand onto the knob and turn it painstakingly slow, in case I change my mind at the last minute. After hearing the faint ‘click’, I silently enter the cold and deserted room, shutting the door quietly behind me. An unwelcoming and freezing draft lingers in the air, removing any sense of comfort I had from Shu’s touch from earlier. </p><p>In the middle of the room sits a large grand piano, which I leisurely stroll over and sit on, removing the lid and revealing the glossy black and white keys. The keys beckon me to play them endlessly and I reluctantly place my hands in a comfortable starting position for the suitable song. </p><p>Luckily it’s the weekend, so I don’t have to worry about going to the trouble of getting changed and going to school where I would have to spend my day nodding off to boring nonsense they teach us these days. Either that or I spend the day with Shu in class, which isn't so bad at all…unless he decides to work up an appetite for my blood, but I certainly don’t want a replay of yesterday.</p><p>Plugging in my headphones, I turn on the appropriate song to match the tune I’m about to play. Hearing the rhythm begin to play softly in my ears, my fingers press down on the heavy keys as they emit a glorious melody. Picking up the tempo, my fingers glide effortlessly up and down each end. How I missed being able to play the piano so freely. </p><p>Having my music on full blast and the added sound coming from the keys, I didn’t even notice the presence that arrived in the room. Only when two strong hands encircle around my small waist and interrupted my piece, making me flinch in shock, do I realise the figure behind me. Who is none other than Shu, although I expect nothing less.</p><p>Resting my fingers above the keys and switching off my music, I lean into his embrace from behind as he clutches me in a pleasant hold. Using his immense strength, he lifts me from my seat and holds me briefly above his head, as I suck in a breath of surprise. Sliding onto the seat I was previously sitting on, he first sits down comfortably before placing me gently on his lap afterwards. Heat flushes to my cheeks almost immediately, but luckily since I’m in front of him, he doesn’t notice. Bringing his hands forward, he softly grips my own and guides them, along with his, back towards the piano keys.</p><p>Together, we resume the melody I was performing before, playing the song flawlessly while keeping in perfect sync. Our fingers roam up and down, gliding professionally across the keys, producing more of the amazing symphony as we continue on playing for the next couple of minutes. Once the song was finally complete, we come to a graceful end.</p><p>“I didn’t think you could play, especially not with that level of expertise and elegance” I disclose.</p><p>Then I feel a cool breathy chuckle against my neck, which brings the pink tinge back to my cheeks. </p><p>“I could say the same thing about you, although I expect nothing less from someone as beautiful and talented as you” Shu willingly divulges.</p><p>Once again, my blush increases largely, Shu uses his now raised hand to tilt my chin in his direction. Exposing my flushed pink cheeks, he grins happily at my unusual reaction, which he probably planned. </p><p>“Damn you and the things you do to me” I sigh out in utter embarrassment.</p><p>He just chuckles lightly in return to my comment. Leaning in close, he unexpectedly connects his lips with my own, in a soft and passionate kiss. Pulling away almost as quickly as he came close, he looks me in the eyes with a burning love hidden just beyond his gleaming sapphire orbs. </p><p>Breaking out of my daze, I loose all my shame and my cherry red cheeks, as I lean in once again to lock our lips in another tender kiss. Turning around for a more comfortable approach, I remove my mouth from his and gently stroke his soft locks. </p><p>“I haven’t bathed in a while, how about we have a bath together?” I offer, smirking slightly.</p><p>“Dirty girl” He chuckles softly, but I return with a nickname of my own.</p><p>“Lewd man”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. ~Chapter 13~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Reika’s POV:</span>
</p><p>
  <i>My eyes feel heavy and my vision is blurred, as I stare endlessly at the millions of black words printed upon a cream coloured page. Twice already have I read this book all the way from the beginning to the end, but still he insists I haven’t extracted enough information from it to suit his desire. So, to avoid any harm, I do as he wishes, even if I hate being so submissive because I’m afraid of the outcome. But what more can one small child do against this all powerful man?</i></p><p>
<i>Allowing my eye lids to close briefly, I let myself relax for just a moment, but am rudely awakened as soon as I do so. Snapping open my eyes in shock, a searing pain erupts from my left cheek, accompanied by an echoing ‘slap’. Even though it hurts gravely, I manage to keep a straight face and must restrain myself from giving him a dirty look, or the punishment would be even more severe. Looking up slowly, his entire presence radiates anger and strikes fear in those who are near, like me for instance.</i>
</p><p>
<i>“Falling asleep while studying? What a disgrace you are for disobeying my orders” His voice booms.</i>
</p><p>
<i>Lifting his hand once more, the back of it slams painfully into my other cheek, the force of it knocking me from my chair and roughly into the dark, marble floor. Lying uselessly, curled up on the floor for protection and shielding my body from any further attacks he may attempt.</i>
</p><p>
 <i>“Pathetic” His voice echoes.</i>
</p><p>
<i>As I suspected, his foot connects harshly in between my abdomen and my ribs, making me wince and exhale in pain. This will most likely leave a large bruise, maybe even a few broken ribs, with his enhanced strength, it’s certainly possible.</i></p><p>
<i>His loud footsteps clack across the marble, ringing throughout my mind and waking me from my slumber.</i></p><p>Jolting up in bed, the arms encircled around me are tugged away as the owner of them stirs next to me. My hitched breathing increases, as I hold my head in my hands in an attempt to calm myself down. Hearing a tired sigh beside me, I drop my hands from my face and stare at a half asleep Reiji. Even though he stares at me with slight concern, his eyes are half lidded as he tries to figure out the current situation and wake up at the same time. Must be too much for even him to handle, because I would almost be laughing at how puzzled he looks.</p><p>Slowly, I lower my hand down to his cheek and very gently brush away a loose strand of his ash coloured hair, before lowering my hand further down his face and stroking his untarnished, pale skin. </p><p>“What troubles you, Reika?” He questions with worry.</p><p>“It’s nothing to concern yourself with” I reply, my face remaining stony and serious.</p><p>Getting up from the bed, I neatly rearrange the sheets, grab some fresh undergarments and clothes and head to the nearest bathroom, which I recall encountering on our first night here, when we were running for our lives. Quickly removing my clothes, I step into the shower and start the soothingly hot water.</p><p>Letting the droplets run down my body, I scrub away the grime that has been building since yesterday with some blossom scented body wash. After thoroughly cleansing myself all over, I stop the water flow and hop out of the shower, securing a fluffy white towel over my body to dry myself off. Putting on my new undergarments and clothes, I return to Reiji’s room once more. </p><p>Opening the door, I witness Reiji sitting in his chair and curtly sipping his tea while enjoying its fragrant aroma. Noticing my presence, he returns his cup gently to the plate and gestures for me to sit opposite him.</p><p>“Come, sit” He instructs, and I willingly oblige.</p><p>Seating myself comfortably in the plush chair, I watch as Reiji very carefully pours another cup of his special, sweet-scented brew. Handing over the filled cup, I nod in gratitude before taking a small sip of the tea. </p><p>“Would you mind explaining your little ‘mishap’, this morning?” He enquires politely.</p><p>“I was hoping to avoid that question” Placing my cup back down lightly.</p><p>“It wasn’t a question, it was an order” His gaze hardens, but I remain unfazed by his immature attempts at extracting the truth from me through fear and intimidation. </p><p>I lived in fear most of my life, so now I refuse to act helpless and vulnerable.</p><p>Reaching down for my tea again, my hand is forcibly gripped by Reiji’s own gloved one, making me look at him with a warning look that I am not in the mood for his acts of dominance. After shooting him the angered glare, his own eyes narrow as his grip tightens intensely in my wrist, making me wince in pain as he continues to dig into my flesh. Surprisingly, he tugs my wrist forward and smells it tenderly, specifically dragging his nose along the vein for a better whiff. </p><p>“My tea is nothing compared to your enticing scent” He mumbles into my skin.</p><p>Without any warning, he sinks his fangs into my wrist and sucks the sweet liquids pouring from the wound his harsh grip left behind. After a couple of gulps, he pulls away gently so he doesn’t harm me but also keeps the blood from flowing out of the wound. Licking his lips, he releases my wrist from his death grip as I massage the raw flesh immediately.</p><p>Rising from his seat, he strides over to my side and cups my cheek softly, even when I flinch away, he uses a stronger grip as he steadies my chin with his palm. Staring longingly into the depths of my eyes, I can’t even believe the words that spill from his mouth.</p><p>“I..apologise for my actions, they were uncalled for” He apologises.</p><p>Leaning his face down close to mine, he continues his heartfelt speech.</p><p>“I’m afraid you’re just too irresistible sometimes, it seems your scent is just so…” He trails off.</p><p>Pressing his lips softly onto mine, he steals my first sweet kiss, as I feel both of us smile into the kiss.</p><p>“Overwhelming” He whispers huskily against my lips, causing me to giggle cutely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. ~Chapter 14~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Aya’s POV:</span>
</p><p>
  <i>My wrists are roughly gripped by two firm hands, that forcibly continue to pull me further into the basement. While rushed apologies faded out long ago, when I realised there was nothing stopping this person dragging me across the moist, brick floor. I still keep my resistance going by constantly pulling away from the person tugging me forwards. Although my every attempt was deemed futile when they simply tighten their grip and walk faster in the one direction. Coming to a halt in front of an iron barred cell, which was covered in rust and harboured two shackles made from the same material as its orange rusted bars, dangling hopelessly from the dark brick wall. Widening my eyes, the jingling of keys sounds along with a screeching metallic sound that resounds throughout the entire dungeon. Again being forcibly pulled into the cell, I immediately regret ever fighting back against this person and pissing them off in the first place. Picking up my breathing, I pull away with all my strength, thinking it might prevent my gruesome fate. Grunting, the person jerks harshly on my wrist and clasps the iron shackles securely around them, which now attaches me to the wall. Somehow I knew this would happen if I did stand up for myself, but I was too caught up in the moment to realise that my punishment had already been decided. As the person leaves the cell without a second glance, I pull on the chains vigorously, hoping they would come loose. As I hear their shoes shoes echo down the halls and grow even farther away from me, I begin to scream and shout my apologies and beg to be set free.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I promise I’ll never defy you again, please forgive me!” I plead, pathetically, causing the person to turn back and look at me with annoyance.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Let me out, please!” The hope that was swelling in my heart shattered immediately when they turn back around, ignoring my cries of help.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Please! Don’t leave me all alone again! I can’t stand it here” I whimper, fresh tears pouring from my eyes and dripping onto the floor, dampening the already wet floor as I sulk in my loneliness.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Melons, wake up!” </p><p>Inhaling deeply, my widened eyes meet Ayato’s shocked and worry filled ones, the doors to the coffin already pushed open. Continuously my breath catches in my throat, as I slowly sit up and calm myself. Ayato looks quite stunned and confused at the same time beside me, but I can understand why.</p><p>“I-I’m okay” I reassure him, deciding mentally if I actually am okay.</p><p>Nodding at me, he gets out of the coffin and gently helps me out afterwards, which I thank him for. Reaching into my suitcase, I retrieve some fresh underwear and a matching bra, along with a new outfit to change into. Luckily for me, Ayato didn’t make a cocky remark or question what I was doing, which I’m glad for because now really isn’t the time for me to be dealing with his usual behaviour. Instead he watches me make my way to his door with a sympathetic look.</p><p>“I’m just…going to have a quick shower” I whisper, although I know perfectly well that he heard. </p><p>Exiting his room, I make my way to the nearest bathroom, which is conveniently just down the hall. Stepping inside, I lock the door behind me and strip from my current clothes.</p><p>Although it’s not like locking a door will stop these vampires from teleporting inside at their own will.</p><p>Turning on the hot water, I immediately melt into the hot and refreshing water. Letting my hair down from its high ponytail, I lather my hair with tropical scented shampoo and cover my body with the same fruity body wash. After freshening myself up fully, I dry myself off and wrap a towel around my hair, dressing back into my new clothes, underwear and bra. Returning back to Ayato’s room I find him standing in the middle of the room, completely lost in thought. </p><p>“What’s got you thinking, ‘Yours Truly?’” I remove my towel from my hair and let my long, damp red hair to fall down my back.</p><p>Then he notices me and displays a small grin, not the immature kind he always wears, but a warm and considerate one, looking me up and down. I almost feel like shrinking back under his possessive gaze. Coming closer to me, he grabs me by the waist and whisks me into his comforting arms. </p><p>“You should let your hair down more often” He growls, staring deep into the depths of my eyes.</p><p>“Why, does it turn you on?” I smirk, my mischievous aura returning. </p><p>This makes him laugh, pulling me into a warm and meaningful embrace while burying his face in the crook of my neck. How sad, I would’ve liked to hear his answer.</p><p>“I like you better when you’re cocky, whatever was troubling you before, I hope it won’t bother you anymore” He utters into my shoulder.</p><p>Although it’s highly unlikely it will, I smile anyway at his adorable, sympathetic side. Suddenly, something completely unexpected happens. I feel two fangs dig slowly into the fragile skin of my neck, doing so in a gentle matter as if not to harm me in the process. Fighting the urge to let out a surprised yelp, I exhale an almost silent but painful gasp. Knowing already that Ayato was just craving some decent blood, as usual, I let him off the hook even if he just ruined a perfectly good moment because he couldn’t keep his hunger at bay. Although, I can’t blame him for acting like the species he is, a bloodthirsty vampire. He owes me later for sure, he isn’t getting off that easily.</p><p>Soon enough, I feel him retract his fangs after harvesting enough blood to satisfy him for now. Cleaning the puncture with his tongue, I wince at the slight stinging pain his saliva creates, but I know for a fact that all vampires do this so the wound heals faster…considering they’re being gentle with their prey and not deliberately sucking them dry and leaving behind nothing but a corpse. Pulling away, I present a wide grin to cover up the slight pain in my neck, and put my hands on my hips.</p><p>“So, is there anything we can do to clear my mind?” I offer kindly, hoping for a challenge. </p><p>“How about a friendly match of basketball?” He suggests, and I know full well it’s going to be nothing but ‘friendly’.</p><p>Giving him a firm nod, we proceed outside to the garden, away from Subaru’s roses and the water fountains of course. Who knows what the outcome would be if we trampled the garden or broke the fountain, from what I’ve heard…severe punishment from the Vampire King himself.</p><p>Dribbling against each other, we shot goals at a specific point at the wall at the side of the house. We spend hours facing off against each other and trying to win, which took a long time due to our stubborn attitudes and winning streaks we had to uphold. Eventually, the long game ends, which took a while to convince each other to finally finish the match as a tie.</p><p>“How about another round? It’ll be the defining factor” I question eagerly.</p><p>“Better get ready to be beaten then, Melons” He sniggers way too confidently, since he’s about to lose to a girl.</p><p>Matching his overconfident grin, I seize the ball from his hands and begin to dribble to the other end of the court.</p><p>“You’re on Ore-sama!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. ~Chapter 15~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Kana’s POV:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Wandering down the hallways alone, my throat still burns from the other day and I can barely speak. It even hurts to swallow, but I ignore the pain and continue to walk aimlessly. Suddenly, a tall figure stands behind me and puts its large hand on my shoulder, using its strength to guide me in another direction as it talks.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Come, Kana darling, I have some friends who are dying to hear you sing” The voice convinces.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“B-But, my v-voice is still broken fr-om the other day” I reason in a strained whisper.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“No need to worry, as long as you don’t mess up, everything will be fine” It reassures me.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Keeping my eyes lowered, I let out a small whimper of fear, frightened of the outcome if my voice won’t let me sing like I usually do. Ushering me into a dimly lit room, I notice there are a few different people I haven’t seen before, although this person always seems to have new friends every time it asks me to sing. The person tells me to continue out to the front of the room where my voice can be better projected, but my fear of presenting and completely failing in front of these people, begins to set in. Considering there are only about six people and I already recognise two, I convince myself I’ll be able to do it. After all, the punishment for messing up in front of them is only being yelled at, right?<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Clearing my throat quietly, I steadily begin to sing it’s favourite song. After I begin singing, my heartbeat increases in fear as my normally beautiful voice starts faltering and breaking, making my vocal chords strain painfully and come out crackly and flat. Trying to make my voice work, I just end up making it worse, as I break out in a large coughing fit. That’s when the insults begin.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I thought you said she could sing?” One questions.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Having a broken and strained voice doesn’t count as good singing” Another points out.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“My apologies, she doesn’t seem to be very cooperative today” The person grits out.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Marching over to me, it grabs me roughly by the shoulders and forces me into another room next door. Although, wherever we go, I’m sure anyone will hear this person’s shouting that’s about to begin.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“What were you doing?! You made a complete fool out of me!” The shouting starts.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Grabbing my throat in their hands, they squeeze painfully on my windpipe, causing even more pain for my already broken vocals and shutting off my air supply. Never has it lost it’s temper this badly before, maybe I ought to start fearing this person more than I already do.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Do you like making a total fool out of yourself?!” The grip on my neck becoming unbearable.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Clawing at the hands around my neck, my silent cries fill the air as my world slowly turns dark.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You’re lucky I don’t take away your blessing of a voice right now. Be grateful I spared a worthless life like yours” Is the last thing I hear before I completely black out.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Sitting up suddenly in bed, my entire throat feels like the air has literally been removed from my lungs, even though the entire vision was all a dream. Sucking in breaths violently, my hands clutch my neck firmly as I recollect my surroundings and realise there is no present threat. Before I wake Kanato from his slumber, I decide to quietly get changed into some new clothes while he isn’t looking. If he gets riled up easily when he’s awake, who knows how bad he could be when he’s just woken up from a deep sleep.</p>
<p>As quickly and silently as I can, I slip on my new clothes and even risk changing into new undergarments. Thank goodness for the dark room or Kanato would be getting a nice surprise waking up and catching me stark naked while changing. Like I’d let him get away with something so ludicrous and undignified, Beary and I would chase him until the end of earth to make sure he gets a suitable punishment for that. After having all these naughty thoughts, I’m again grateful for the darkness of the room that hides my bright pink blush, newly painted across my cheeks. Once I’m finished safely changing without prying eyes, I seat myself on the side of the bed.<br/>
“Are you alright?” I notice Kanato half lying down next to me, as he gives me a dazed look.</p>
<p>Nodding hesitantly, I calm down immediately when he begins to stroke and play with my hair, twisting the violet curls between his fingers. Leaning into his comforting touch, I relax towards him. Then I suddenly strike an idea and excitement fills my body, my face newly adorned with a cheerful smile. Sometimes I even scare myself with how quickly my mood can change in a heartbeat, but no bad dream is going to bring me down!</p>
<p>Hopping off the bed briskly, bringing Beary along with me, I sit down comfortably on the carpet in front of Kanato’s collection of toys.</p>
<p>“Let’s play!” I exclaim happily. </p>
<p>Seeing my sudden change of emotion, Kanato shares my smile and joins me on the ground. Using both our teddy’s and the rest of his toys, we enter the imaginary land of the living stuffed toys and dolls. At one point, we even end up going downstairs and baking cupcakes and tea for all our stuffed friends, with lots of icing of course. Returning back to his room, we enjoy the cupcakes and tea in silence, relishing their sickeningly sweet frosting, just the way we like it. I find it soothing how both Kanato and I share the same love for sweet things, whether it be food or certain things in general.</p>
<p>“Really Teddy? I like her too” Kanato chuckles cutely, completely out of the blue.</p>
<p>“Huh?” I tilt my head curiously, eyeing him with confusion.</p>
<p>“Teddy was just saying how cute you and Beary are, and that he likes you very much, which I agreed with” Kanato indicates.</p>
<p>Blushing profoundly, I use Beary to cover my now burning cheeks. Then he leans in dangerously close to my embarrassed figure, but I surprisingly don’t cower away. Bringing his hand up to Beary, he lowers her down to my lap and reveals my cowering, blushing face. </p>
<p>“There’s no need to hide your beautiful face, Kana-Chan” Kanato encourages.</p>
<p>With his hand already cupping my cheek softly, he slowly leans in and presses his supple lips against my own. Melting into the kiss as well, we press our lips together more firmly, when Kanato gets a sudden sweet craving. Using his fangs, he bites down ever so softly on my plump, strawberry lips, causing them to split and dribble hot crimson blood. A high pitched squeal emanates from my mouth, but is muffled because it is blocked with Kanato’s lips as he sucks small amounts of blood from my wound. Licking over my bottom lip several times to clean the cuts, he tastes the remaining blood before pulling away and giving me a lustful look.</p>
<p>“Your blood tastes so sweet, won’t you stay with me and Teddy forever?” He inquires, his question catching me off guard.</p>
<p>Smiling sweetly at him, I answer with an equal affection.</p>
<p>“Of course Kanato, I promise Beary and I won’t ever leave you. That’s what mates are supposed to do right?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. ~Chapter 16~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Laita’s POV:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Curling up in the already tangled sheets, I cower helplessly under the covers, blocking my ears in an attempt to silence the endless thoughts that invade my mind and ring endlessly in my ears. <i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Worthless brat!”<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Your life serves no purpose”<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You mean nothing to me!”<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Your mere presence disgusts me, get out of my sight”<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Your life is pointless, always has been always will be, you will never be worth my attention”<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hot tears sting at the bottom of my eyelids, remembering all the painful memories that have occurred ever since I was born.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>All these comments have been uttered before, but for some reason, they continue to swirl and build up in my head. Maybe I’m trying to tell myself how worthless I really am, but even so, there must be a way to make him notice me and then he can regard me for all my qualities. Perhaps then he’ll show me some attention. Suddenly, my stomach rumbles loudly in hunger, and that's when I realise exactly what I must do. Ignoring my increasing hunger, I push my horrid thoughts to the back of my mind and fall into a deep and lonely sleep, tears still streaking down my cheeks.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Feeling a cool hand glide over my hot cheek, my eyelids peel open to see two sparkling green eyes, laced with a hint of worry. As two slender fingers wipe away my new tears, I recollect my thoughts and remember falling asleep in Laito’s room, then having the horrible nightmare. Sitting up hesitantly, his hand drifts down to cup my cheek in a reassuring manner, the iciness of his skin spreading across my face like sharp icicles, creating a comfortable and tingling sensation. Strangely, I welcome his cold touch, I relish it even, but in this circumstance I reluctantly pull away from his hold.</p><p>Getting up from my position on the bed, I grab some fresh undergarments and clothes, wandering over to the door. Before I open it, I rest my hand warily on the knob and look back at Laito.</p><p>“I’m going to go wash up, so don’t get any ideas about walking in on me, Laity” I crack a small smile.</p><p>It seems I’ve grown quite accustomed to his new nickname I gave him, at first it was just to tease him, but I guess it’s stuck quite well. I notice his own smile appear upon his features, a happy one but with his usual perverted accent.</p><p>“Don’t tempt me, Little Mate, or I just might” He winks cutely, his cheekiness removing all of the worry I detected in his eyes before.</p><p>Stealing one last look his way, I exit the room quietly and make my way to the closest bathroom. Removing my clothing, I run the hot water and let it cleanse my entire body, as it flows across my skin. Pouring some coconut scented body wash over my form, I scrub away at all the bad memories and wash them away in the bubbles, watching as they travel down the drain, never to be seen again. Although they are forever within the depths of my mind, never to be erased as they are as much a part of me as my fedora, probably more.</p><p>Stepping out of the shower, the chilly air hits me like a blizzard, but it is no where near as comfortable as Laito’s icy yet pleasant touch. Wrapping a towel securely around my body, I prepare to change back into my clothes again, until a cute chuckle echoes across the pristine white tiles of the bathroom.</p><p>“You have an excellent figure Little Mate, although you seem a little on the skinny side, maybe you should consider eating more” Laito suggests boldly, smiling wickedly at my revealing position.</p><p>Grimacing at his statement, my eyes darken, loosing their cheeky sparkle once again as I frown deeply. The memories almost come flooding back all at once, but that isn’t really the important thing to be worrying about now. The more pressing matter, would be the normally horny vampire staring at my almost naked body which is still dripping wet! Nothing could possibly turn him on more than my current situation. Snapping out of my daze, I fully realise I’m standing almost half naked in front of a pervert, with noting but a towel covering my body from his wondering eyes.<br/>

</p>
<p>“Get out, pervert!” I screech.</p><p>Hearing him chuckle again softly, the door thankfully closes behind him, leaving me in peace once again. Breathing a sigh of relief, I get back to changing outfits and slipping on my fedora, exiting the bathroom and returning to Laito’s room. Although once I get there, he is nowhere to be found.</p><p>Great, time for a vampire hunt.</p><p>Gaining the energy, I wander the empty halls of the eerie old mansion. On one of the lower levels, I faintly hear the noise of thick plastic balls hitting against each other, and the putting of a wooden stick. Eventually, I find myself peering through the crack of an open door that reveals a game room of sorts, where Laito stands over a large pool table. Lining his stick up for another hit, I remain hidden and deadly silent as I watch him from afar.</p><p>“You really think you can hide when you have a mouthwatering scent flowing off your every being?” His eyes are removed from the billiard ball, now focusing directly on my peeking figure.</p><p>Fully revealing myself, a smirk etches itself onto my face.</p><p>“You missed” I state, gesturing to the pool table.</p><p>“It’s a working progress” He replies, balancing his cue against the table and wandering over to a dart board.</p><p>“Although personally, I prefer darts” He states, as he throws a dart and it lands perfectly in the centre. Now where, I wonder, did that come from?</p><p>“Nice” I congratulate, maybe too unenthusiastic than he had hoped.</p><p>”Even if I’m not good at something, I practise to get better” Laito states in a wise manner.</p><p>“Well I can teach you how to play pool, all you have to do is ask” I suggest, a small smile still plastered on my lips.</p><p>He chuckles jokingly, giving me a sarcastic, ‘really?’ look. Grabbing his stick from the table, I position myself by the side of the table and place the stick just before the white billiard ball, aiming to strike.</p><p>“And you think you can play better than I, Little Mate?” He says in a challenging way, a cheeky glint in his eye.</p><p>“I know I can, Laity” I grin, and without hesitation, I hit the ball and cause it to roll effortlessly along the table.</p><p>First it hits one ball on its way, sending that one into a hole, as the white ball continues to bounce off the sides, hitting other balls into other balls and forcing them both into more holes. Eventually ending up with no balls left, except for the white one of course.</p><p>“Practise really does make perfect, looks like all those days I spent at home playing this paid off” I comment mostly to myself, the proud grin on my face growing rapidly as I stare at his now surprised face.</p><p>Walking over to his still shocked figure, his eyes follow my every movement as I stalk forwards into his comfort zone, which I can tell you is very close proximity. Raising my hand to gently stroke his cheek, I’m surprised to feel nothing but extremely soft and smooth skin underneath my fingertips, like a fine silk. My hidden cute side kicks in and I immediately let out a small but adorable squeak.</p><p>“Awww Laityyyyyy! Your skin is so sooooofft!” Pinching his cheeks, he begins to lose composure again, giving me a mixed look of embarrassment, confusion and interest in my sudden change in emotion.</p><p>Smiling cheerfully, I bring our faces close together again and give him an eskimo kiss by rubbing our noses together cutely. Giggling while doing so, I notice his expression change again to display a heart melting and perfectly normal smile, making my knees go weak. Then he connects our lips in a  gentle peck, making me sigh lovingly at how amazingly soft his lips are in comparison to his skin. </p><p>Pulling away he gives me a look of pure happiness and love.</p><p>“You, my Little Mate, are absolutely adorable”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. ~Chapter 17~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Sura’s POV:</span>
</p><p>
  <i>A piercing burning pain crawls across my skin like a burning fire, an oozing crimson liquid spilling straight afterwards. Hot tears streak down my cheeks as the pain continues to increase, the same action being relentlessly repeated. Gritting my teeth so hard, I can hear them grind roughly together once again, as the cool metal slashes painfully across the pale flesh on my back. Even though this is only once of many times this has occurred, every time the silver metal drags painfully across my skin, it hurts so much more than the last. <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Come Sura dear, let me scar that precious skin of yours. How about at the front this time?” A sweet but crazed voice sounds from behind me.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hearing this voice, I cringe slightly as I slowly shift around to face the owner of the voice, keeping my shirt raised for the new gashes that are soon to be inflicted. Seeing my blood laced on the blade as it drips to the floor, I shut my eyes tightly to prevent me from watching the oncoming punishment. Call it that if you must, but this results too often to be just a mere ‘punishment’, this is more of a sentence I and the owner the voice agree that I must undergo…relentlessly. <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>No matter how painful, I deserve it, at least that’s what I’ve been taught to believe. <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“After all, this is only a small price to pay. For an abomination such as you, this is the closest thing to death that is fitting” The voice smiles.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’m sorry…” I utter, finally blacking out from the blood loss.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Feeling my eyes flutter open, this time when my face is met with a strong chest and comforting embrace, I don’t feel the need to blush away in embarrassment at all. Pulling away from his chest, I manage to sit up even with arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Lifting up my shirt a little, I reveal just some of my many scars, remembering that the nightmare I just had, was certainly a memory. Noticing someone stir beside me, I quickly release my shirt in time to meet a pair of shiny red orbs staring back at me calmly. </p><p>Although his calm expression drops immediately and changes to one of worry, when he notices the dried tear tracks down my cheeks and, more solemn than usual, look. Bringing one pale finger up to my eye, I flinch faintly at his cold touch, but remain still as he traces the tear stain down my jaw. Then he looks at me sternly, and I know already that whatever he asks next must be answered or<br/>
I’ll have some new cracks in the walls to explain.</p><p>“Were you crying?” He states the obvious, as I react to his words and quickly wipe away at any remnants of tears in my eyes.</p><p>‘Shit, he figured me out’ I mentally curse at my moment of weakness. </p><p>“Tch…No” I mutter, denying the obvious when I already know a smart vampire such as him would definitely work out I’m lying.</p><p>Then he lets out a small chuckle and leans away from me, which surprises me to say the least.</p><p>“You’re really bad at lying” He points out and pulls at his shirt where there are two wet marks, most likely caused from my tears.</p><p>Using the two wet dots on his shirt as evidence and from his previous act of affection, if that’s even what it was, he gives me a look that says ‘explain or I’ll make you’. Sighing loudly, I ignore his threatening gaze and jump up and out from his pristine stone coffin. Then I suddenly realise I’m missing my favourite trinket, which is probably still sitting in my school jacket pocket, in my black and pink striped duffel.</p><p>Don’t judge, even people like me can like the colour pink once and a while.</p><p>Finding my jacket, I sigh in relief that it hadn’t carelessly fell out of my pocket where anyone could find it or that Subaru hadn’t found it in my pocket from yesterday’s feeding. Although it seems I spoke too soon, because when I reach into the pocket, it’s empty. </p><p>“Crap, crap, crap…” I hiss under my breath.</p><p>Panic sets in as I frantically check the other pocket, only to end up with the same result, and I search through my clothes and duffel with a distraught feeling of having lost the trinket.  </p><p>“Where?” I put my hands on my head and pull at my hair, picking at my brain for information on where it may be.</p><p>“Looking for something?” I whip my head around to find Subaru investigating the silver dagger.</p><p>‘Craaaaaaaaaapppppp’ I extend the curse through my mind, my eyes wide as I stare at the scenario.</p><p>“You shouldn’t leave these things just lying around on the floor you know, someone could get hurt”</p><p>Someone’s going to get hurt alright, and it’s not going to be me.</p><p>Clenching my teeth together, I run over to him and attempt to retrieve it from him, although he constantly moves it away where my grasp can’t reach. Specifically holding it up high where he can use it disadvantage in height against me. I can practically hear him mentally grinning and laughing at my struggle.</p><p>“I swear to god, when I get my knife back, you’re going to pay for belittling me!” I shout in anger.</p><p>“Since when does a girl need to carry around something as dangerous as this?” He questions, while I try to rip it from his grasp.</p><p>How could I have been so careless as to leave it on the ground and not notice?!</p><p>“Protection. Now give it back!” I growl, having to jump to try an reach it this time.</p><p>“Tch…Sure, now tell me the real reason why you have it” He pushes my patience the the breaking point, when I finally strike an idea I’d rather not resort to, but I’m out of options at this point.</p><p>“Fine, you wanna play dirty, I’ll play dirty” I smirk, and a new side of my personality is revealed.</p><p>Knowing already that a mate’s touch can distract and seduce the other, I use it to my advantage.</p><p>Subaru barely has enough time to react when I snake my arms around the back of his neck and pull his head down to meet mine, locking my lips with his in a chaste kiss. Almost instantly, he drops my dagger in the moment and slips his arms around my waist to pull us closer together, releasing a muffled moan into my mouth. Using my bare feet, I hastily use my toes to securely take hold of the handle and lift it up to meet my hand, that travels sneakily down his back and slips away to take hold of the knife. </p><p>When a woman gets desperate, she can play quite foully for anything. </p><p>Pulling away from the kiss before it gets too intense, I hold the knife up in victory with a smug look on my face, backing away before he takes the chance to steal it from me again. Marching away in triumph and newfound sense of fulfilment and confidence, I pick up some fresh undergarments and a new outfit, walking back past Subaru’s still frozen figure with a swing of the hips. Then I disappear out of the door to go have a shower, leaving him to his own thoughts. Finally snapping out of his lovestruck daze, a smirk becomes apparent on his lips as he turns and stares back at the door.</p><p>“I’m starting to like this side of her”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. ~Chapter 18~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">No One’s POV:</span>
</p>
<p>A tall man with messy lavender hair, wanders aimlessly down the dark abandoned hallways of the Sakamaki mansion, his body pale and dressed in a black, half unbuttoned, dress shirt and pants. Far in front of him, Aya exits a room quietly and begins walking, although not before familiar purple hair catches in the corner of her eye. Before she can turn and look, a cold shiver runs down her spine and sends goosebumps across her skin. Looking back, there is no longer a spooky figure, which calms her down a little, until she turns forwards to see the figure roaming back down the hallway away from her. Her heartbeat quickens rapidly as she watches the figure disappear in the shadows, and contemplates in her mind whether or not she is going crazy, before gaining confidence and following the man. </p>
<p>The figure passes by the other five sisters in the hallways, giving each one a shivering sense of nostalgia and a quickened heart pace, also making them question their sanity as they watch the man continue down the hallway. Everyone decides to find out for themselves who this person is, as they follow cautiously behind him in a group. The man climbs up the spiral staircase, and eventually wanders inside the forbidden room that was closed off not long ago. </p>
<p>The girls come to a halt in front of the door, giving each other warning and curious looks of question, wondering whether or not to enter the room they have been specifically asked not to enter after they did the first night they arrived in this god forsaken mansion. Deciding to enter, they file inside the room to find that there is no trace of the mysterious man. </p>
<p>“Well this was a waste of time, perhaps he was just a figure of our imagination” Laita suggests, hands on her hips.</p>
<p>“It’s unusual for all of us to see the same thing, I doubt this was just a coincidence” Reika adds.</p>
<p>“Let’s just get out of here, this place spooks me” Kana whimpers, hugging Bear tighter.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a large bang sounds as the door slams shut behind them, scaring the girls while they let out loud shrieks of fear. Aya rushes over to the door in fright and attempts to wrench the door open, but it doesn’t budge.</p>
<p>“That may be a problem” Aya reveals, shaking in fear.</p>
<p>“Guys…I think I found that guy” Sura shudders, putting up a brave façade with a fierce glare.</p>
<p>The girls turn around and notice a pale, unmoving body sticking out from the shadows, his face covered in the darkness of the shadow. The girls investigate him in fear, watching as he slowly steps out and reveals his emotionless face, the same pale tone as his skin and eyes shut mysteriously.</p>
<p>“N-No” Aya stutters in fear, all of the girls baking away into the wall as far away from the man as possible.</p>
<p>Suddenly, his eyes flick open to reveal glowing green orbs, almost exactly the same as Aya’s, as he slowly steps towards the six petrified sisters.</p>
<p>“Long time no see, girls” His low voice echoes and he grins widely, revealing a set of pearly white fangs. </p>
<p>“Cordeney, you have no business, why are you here?” Shae demands, standing her ground and protecting her younger sisters.</p>
<p>“As a matter of fact, I do” He smirks cruelly, his eyes flashing with an evil glint.</p>
<p>“I’ve come here to make sure that what I spent years in perfecting, won’t come undone” He states.</p>
<p>Lifting his long slender arm, he holds out a rounded crystal gem in his palm, making them back away in fear of what the object might do to them.</p>
<p>“Now, <i>sleep<i>” He utters, and a bright light emanates from the crystal.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>This causes the girls to simultaneously black out and fall to the ground, already falling into a deep slumber. </p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Meanwhile…<i><b></b></i></b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>
      <i>
        <b></b>
      </i>
    </b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>
      <i>
        <b></b>
      </i>
    </b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>The six Sakamaki brothers are all strangely gathered in the living room, quietly enjoying themselves as they wait for their mates to come join them. Although some are more impatient than others.</p>
<p>“What the hell is taking her so long?” Ayato barks loudly.</p>
<p>“Well considering they are female humans, I would say they are handling some…girl problems” Laito deducts, a small smirk on his face.</p>
<p>“Huh?…Oh” Ayato blushes slightly once he realises what he meant. </p>
<p>Curse those compulsory PD lessons they insist on teaching at school.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a loud cackling laughter cuts through the silence, and the boys immediately look around for the source. The boys turn to see behind them stood the same man that terrorised the girls not too long ago, and the one that put them to sleep and left them passed out cold on the floor upstairs.</p>
<p>“I must say, when I first found out they had mates, I certainly didn’t expect them to be you boys” He says, a pleased smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Oi, who is this guy?” Subaru shouts, his pissed tone showing.</p>
<p>“I’m simply a friend” He answers.</p>
<p>“Even if you were a ‘friend’, you don’t just enter this mansion without permission and act so rudely towards the owners” Reiji sends him a cold glare.</p>
<p>“Well if that’s how you’re going to act, I might as well continue what I came here for” The man concludes, holding up the same gem from before and uttering the same two words.</p>
<p>Almost immediately, the gem shines brightly and causes the six boys to collapse into a deep sleep.</p>
<p>“Now let’s see how this plays out” The man mumbles and disappears again, leaving a mansion full of sleeping humans and vampires.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. ~Chapter 19~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Samaka Sisters’ POV:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The six girls wake up to find they are sprawled out across a grey concrete floor, which is very similar to the entrance driveway of the Sakamaki mansion. Looking around, they send each other curious looks and notice their surroundings are almost the exact same as the mansion’s entrance, although it seems slightly different, almost as if they’re in a different time.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Does anybody know where we are?” Aya’s voice seems to waver slightly in the atmosphere.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“It seems we are outside the mansion, but how did we get here?” Reika wonders, dusting herself off from the ground.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Then it hits them.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Cordeney” They utter altogether.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“The last thing he said was ‘sleep’, so I’m going to take a guess and say we’re in a dream” Laita guesses.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The others nod along in agreement, until they are sidetracked by childish laughter, as three young and familiar boys run past them. One has short tomato coloured hair, the other with longer and darker red hair, and the last with lavender hair holding a teddy bear. <i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Hey, they look like…” Aya begins.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“The triplets” Kana finishes, eyeing the purple headed boy and matching him with his older self.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“They’re quite adorable if I do say so myself” Laita indicates, watching the young Laito.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“They sure are, I’m never letting Ayato out of this one” Aya smirks, following her gaze with the little tomato headed child.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Suddenly, a beautiful woman with long amethyst hair and a revealing black dress appears, calling Ayato’s name with a stern look on her face. The other brothers quickly flea in case they get yelled at themselves.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Is it a coincidence or does she look almost like…Cordeney” Sura asks.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“It’s no coincidence, it’s just scary” Shae claims, and they continue to watch the woman.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She begins to scold Ayato for playing with his brothers instead of studying, which he retaliates by telling her it isn’t fair that his triplet brothers don’t have to study. Enraged, she begins shouting at him that he is special and must succeed the family, and the only way to do that is to be the best, which is what Ayato responded. That’s when he says that, if he doesn’t become number one, he is not his mother’s child and will be sunk to the bottom of the lake. Then she praises him for giving the correct answer, and she elaborates on how he will belong at the bottom of the lake if he doesn’t go to his room immediately and study to become the best. Ayato continues to look down at the ground in shame, before running off to his room, back past Aya and the girls as they stare him down with sorrowful and empathetic gazes.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Aya stares at the retreating boy, her heart feels as if sharp knives have pierced into the sensitive part when she notices how sad Ayato must have been to deal with this everyday. She deeply wishes she could go and comfort the boy, give him hugs and kisses, telling him to continue fighting no matter what his mother tells him…if only she had been like that herself.</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>Now she knows she will never feel the same towards the cocky vampire. With this newfound information, she will treat his broken heart as if it were made of glass, and one comment about his past would make him shatter, much like herself. So she will make sure to be the one to pick up the pieces, she will be the super glue holding him together if he were to crack even the slightest bit…<i></i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And that is a promise.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Not a dream, a memory” Kana realises, bringing the rest of her sisters to the same conclusion.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Watching on again as the woman sits comfortably on a nearby wooden bench, she calls the little Kanato over to her, requesting, no, demanding he sing her favourite song to her. Kana immediately gets a wave of nostalgia, feeling sorry for the small child who is forced to sing whenever his mother desires and not when he wishes to or not. She also wishes to help the boy by telling him not to follow whatever his mother says when she wants it, to only sing when he likes or when he is ready to. Although she knows that wouldn’t help anyhow, because the woman could be threatening him to sing by using something against him, maybe even his own fear…like in the nightmare, or memory, she had that night.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The girls watch on as Kanato sings his little heart and soul out, while his mother and Laito listen intently. <i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Well there is no doubt that this woman his their mother” Reika points out. <i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> A deadly silence takes over, as the sisters ponder their thoughts on just exactly why the strange man had sent them to this dreamland, and just what he hoped to accomplish in doing so.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Who are the people over there?” Laita interjects, causing the girls to look over in a different direction.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Strolling over to the people, they notice they are sitting under a gazebo in the middle of the garden. Who sits beneath it is a young boy who has all the features a young Reiji would, and an older woman sitting beside him embroidering, along with the familiar butler that took their luggage upon their first arrival at the mansion. This woman has long honey coloured hair tied up in a sophisticated bun, her ocean blue eyes concentrating on the art she is creating on her lap.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Judging by her appearance, she is an aristocrat no doubt.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Reiji…” Reika utters, as she notices the young boy with his head buried in a book, completely silent yet determined.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The sound of footsteps alarms the girls, causing them to look over at a younger version of Shu. He is carrying a small, fudge coloured puppy, laughing cutely as the puppy gently paws his face. Shae smiles at the cheerful young boy who is much different to the one she has met, although she remembers that she used to be quite cheerful when she was little, before the…incident. The girls continue to eavesdrop, as young Shu walks up to his supposed mother, presenting the adorable puppy to her with a large smile on his face. The woman’s face remains serious as she tells him to get rid of the filthy mongrel, while Reiji looks on with a displeased expression. Then the woman tells him of his status as the eldest brother and next head of the family, and that he must conduct himself at all times as a good influence for his younger brothers. The butler then steps forwards and wrenches the dog from his grasp, which Shu reluctantly releases the dog and lets him take it away. In the moment, Shu runs away in sadness and anger of his mother’s behaviour, while Reiji follows him with his cold stare. When the woman sits down again, Reiji takes his chance to tell her that he achieved to memorise the entire book that he was reading. Although his plea was not heard, as she ignores him and continues her embroidering, which makes Reiji glare back at his book and continue reading.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Reika watches on with heartbroken eyes, greatly wanting to comfort him or give the woman a good scolding for treating her own son that way. Alas, there was nothing she could do in a dream, this event had already passed and seemed to shape him into the cold, almost heartless man he is now. Although, Reika is now determined to bring out his hidden personalities she believes he is hiding behind that thick shell.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>When Sura begins to step forward, she stops when she notices her foot stepped on the spiked stem of a white rose. A white rose, which immediately made her think of Subaru’s sleek, angel white hair, as she carefully picks it up and avoids being pricked by its thorns. That’s when the girls find themselves standing on a large bridge path that leads to a large cobblestone tower. Walking forwards, they stop when they notice a small boy in front of them, looking up at the tower with a silver knife by his side. Sura walks in front of the boy and sees that he is a young Subaru, as she suspected, who was looking up at the tower window with a guilty and saddened look on his face. Sura followed his gaze and noticed a woman who looked like Subaru, and realised she was probably his mother. She also notices that the windows are barred, as the woman looks down at Subaru for a few seconds, before leaving the window. The knife he is gripping so tightly, suddenly drops the ground and lets out a metallic clang as it hits the cobblestone path. <i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The sound of the knife hitting the ground snaps Sura back into reality, as her blood boils in anger at how all these mothers treat their sons terribly, especially the white-haired boy beside her. Clenching her fists, she suppresses her anger and reminds herself of the dire situation they are currently facing.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Not like we’re in any rush, but how exactly are we supposed to get out of here?” Aya asks, slightly panicked that they may be stuck in this dream-like state if they don’t act soon.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Soon enough, the question was answered and the girls collapsed onto the hard ground, drifting to sleep once again.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Guess I didn’t have to ask” Aya grumbles before shutting her heavy lids…<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Peeling open their eyes once more and letting out loud groans, the girls found themselves back in the room they seemed to ‘fall asleep’ in. Sitting up again, they rub their heads out of confusion and disorientation to were they are and where they came from, especially if what they all just saw was real and not some fantasy plotted by the mysterious man and his unknown gem. </p>
<p>“Would you mind removing yourself from me?” Reika let out an irritated growl as her eyebrow twitches.</p>
<p>Laita looks down to find that she has been stacked on top of Reika and trapped either side by her triplet sisters. Shae’s legs were also trapped by Aya lying on top of her while Kana squished Reika in-between Laita and herself. To top it off, Sura has awoken to find herself fallen above but in the middle of both Laita and Aya, leaving no room for any of them to wiggle out of the predicament. </p>
<p>“I would love to, if not for my sisters sandwiching me from the sides and behind” Laita shrugs, hinting for them to get off her as well.</p>
<p>Shae’s face is also practically squished into the carpet because of the heavy weight of the eldest triplet completely smothering her from behind.</p>
<p>“Get…Off…Me” Her voice is muffled by the floor her face is so firmly pressed against.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Aya slowly sits up while still leaning all of her weight on her older sister.</p>
<p>Instead of attempting to reply again, Shae uses her elbow to ‘not so softly’ poke Aya in her most sensitive area…right in the boob. Immediately, she lets out a shrill and girly yelp of immense pain and rolls back off her sisters and onto the floor, clutching her chest to dull the ache. </p>
<p>“Mother fucker!” She shouts, still recovering as she groans helplessly on the floor beside her now sitting up sister, who’s wearing a satisfied smirk.</p>
<p>Sura also realises her position and releases a horrified squeal and immediately pushes away from the pile, landing ever so non-gracefully on her behind. </p>
<p>“That is the closest I’ll ever be near any of you again” Clearly not a fan of affection and close proximity, as she stands up to rub her sore butt.</p>
<p>The remaining sisters take their time to un-stack each other from their large family sandwich, dusting themselves off from the embarrassing situation…Aya still holding her ‘fatal’ injury tightly.</p>
<p>“I’m not the only one who had that strange dream with all of us in it, am I?” Laita quizzes, hoping she hasn’t made a fool out of herself.</p>
<p>“No, what we all just witnessed was definitely not just our imagination, it was their memories compiled into one big dream. Most likely planned out by Cordeney and that strange stone he held” Reika devised smartly.</p>
<p>“Surely he didn’t plan to willingly show us their pasts without their consent, while not expecting to receive something in return” Sura responded.</p>
<p>“We all know Cordeney is that kind of man, deceiving and playing tricks on people to get his way or what he wants” Shae reminds everyone.</p>
<p>“So if he showed us their pasts, does that mean he’s going to show us ours to make it even?” Kana queries, a look of fear beginning to show upon her delicate features.</p>
<p>Everyone tenses up immediately at her statement, the air around them seeming to become thick and slow down with time, as fear and shock slowly ether its way onto all of their faces. Immediately snapping from their daze, the six girls rush to the now unlocked door and wrench it open with an unimaginable strength. They rush downstairs in fear of not only letting their painful pasts being revealed, but in fear of their mates’ safety and wellbeing. Hoping that horrible man hasn’t harmed them in any way, they come across the living room, which happens to hold six unconscious vampires either strewn or slumped on the chairs and couches, or some lying limp on the ground. </p>
<p>Rushing over to each one of their mates, they carefully inspect their bodies for any physical injuries, sighing in relief when they find they haven’t sustained any.  </p>
<p>“I think we’re too late to hide from them the truth” Their expressions turn grim, but they accept that there is no turning back once they have entered the scarring memories of their past.</p>
<p>“Indeed, it has already begun”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. ~Chapter 20~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Sakamaki Brothers’ POV:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Opening their eyes, they groan almost all in sync as they lift their heavy heads up from the rough ground. Beneath them lies a dark, moist brick floor, the smell of mould hangs in the air while accompanied by a strong metallic rusting smell. They slowly stand up and dust themselves off, checking for any possible threats and questioning where they are, while taking a good look at the area. Examining the surroundings, the walls of the large basement are lined with worn metal bars, most likely where the rust smell is coming from, and inside the cells lie a pair of also rusted cuffs, hanging by a metal chain attached to the wall. Noticing the barred cells continue down the hall for miles, they immediately recognise this as an old dungeon. <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Where are we?” Subaru asks, his low tone echoing down the endless hall.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“That is a good question” A voice says in front of them, causing all the boys to turn and look.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You are in your mates’ memories, the ones they’ve tried so hard in hiding from the world, and from you” The mysterious man continues, the boys sending the lilac haired-male hateful glares.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Memories?” Kanato tilts his head in confusion.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Trust me, there is a lot more to those girls than it may seem” He indicates.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Why would we trust you over them?” Ayato snarls.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The man simply chuckles at his foolishness and begins to walk down the hall, into the darkness. The boys follow him with their cold gaze before running after him for more answers.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Hey wait, get back here! Yours Truly isn’t done with you yet!” Ayato declares, as they chase the strange man down the brick halls. <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>As they slowly begin to lose sight of him, they come to a halt in the middle of a similar looking place to which they woke up in. Now, the only thing that can be heard is their heavy panting, the dripping of moisture coming off the walls and ceiling, and almost silent…sniffling? Using their enhanced vampiric hearing, they follow the sound of the sniffling as it becomes louder, until finally, they come across an occupied cell. <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The only occupied cell in the entire dungeon, holding a young red-haired girl, whose hair is pulled into a messy high pony and she is wearing a dirtied white shirt with brown overalls over the top. The chains clasped tightly around her wrist are what attach her to the moist brick wall behind her, while she supports her body upright by kneeling on the filthy floor. Her wrists are already rubbed raw, probably from trying to escape the metal shackles, while her knees are badly scraped after resting on the scratchy brick for so long. About a foot away from her sits a small metal tray with a small supply of water and next to it is nothing but crumbs leftover. Along with the young girl’s sniffles, the only other noise escaping are her ragged breaths resulting from struggling to inhale and exhale properly. <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Melons?…” Ayato calls, mostly to himself.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>A loud screeching of rusted metal grinding against each other, is what snaps them out of the ordeal of studying the poor girl’s state. Watching as the same purple headed, emerald eyed man stalks into the cell, a completely displeased look upon his face. Lifting the girl’s head, her tired eyes widen and her mouth opens to speak. Her normally gleaming emerald eyes, now drained of life are what catch one particular tomato head by complete surprise, his breath hitching in shock.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Please, I-I beg you, let me out” Her voice cracks at the strain of having to talk after not doing so for a while.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I’m afraid you haven’t yet earned the right to be set free, your punishment still stands to the end of this month” His eyes narrow into deadly thin slits.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I-I’m sorry, I promise I’ll behave! Just please let me go!” Tears brim in her eyes, as she tugs harshly on her cuffs that restrain her, clenching her teeth in pain as they dig farther into her skin.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Instead, the man steps forward to silence her by sending a blow to her cheek, causing Ayato to let out an audible growl as he snarls viciously, bearing his fangs at the man who dared lay a hand on his beloved mate. Although knowing he couldn’t do much in a mere memory, he controls himself and clenches his fists at his side. The man continues out of the cell, locking it behind him as he abandons the child once again, disappearing into the darkness of the dungeon. As he leaves, the girl shouts out one last reply, in hopes he will turn back and set her free with a change of heart.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Please don’t leave me here, I hate being alone! Don’t leave me all alone down here!” Her voice rebounds off the dungeon walls and bounces straight into the skulls of the six vampires, her final words sinking in deeply.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Soon enough, the memory wavers and fades into a different atmosphere, inside a dark, deserted room. The room consists mostly of blacks and dark purples, some couches and lights here and there.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Aya…” Ayato mutters lowly to himself, guilt slowly setting in. <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Along with this came a sense of empathy and wanting to embrace his poor mate, stroking her hair gently in comfort and silencing her cries by whispering sweet nothings in her ear, eventually falling asleep in each others warm hug. But that was a fantasy that would have to wait until after they discovered more about the secretive girls.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The noise of a door slamming harshly against the wall, pouring light into the room, is what snaps the brothers out of their deep thoughts. They notice again, the same messy purple-haired man from the last memory, dragging a young girl. She has long lavender waves, tumbling down to below her shoulder blades, wearing a white linen shirt and a strapless dress with a flowy skirt that reaches her knees. In her arm that isn’t being pulled along by the man, she holds a familiar feminine teddy bear. Kanato and the others immediately identify her as an un-mature Kana.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Her beautiful delicate features are twisted into a look of pain, as the man finally releases his iron grip on her small hand, leaving behind a very noticeable red mark. In some sort of soothing manner, she rubs her wrist gently and keeps her sad eyes downcast, far away from the angered glare projected at her from above.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Do you have any idea how much you have disgraced me, particularly in front of everyone!” He scolded.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>His harsh words cause her to flinch, but she continues to keep her head down in fear, making the man above her even more angry at her silence. Thinking the girl before him is ignoring his scolding, he wraps his large hand around her pale, skinny neck, gripping it tightly between his palm as he effortlessly lifts her from the ground with only one arm raised. Immediately, her face twists into one of pain as she claws helplessly at her neck, digging her nails into the clenched hand blocking off her supply of precious air. <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Seeing this before them, the brothers are shocked that someone would want to harm a small child for this specific reason, is absolutely absurd. While most of the brothers hide their anger and continue to watch the scene unfold, one particular purplette cannot contain his escalating anger. In a matter of seconds, he parts his lips and he sneers menacingly at the person who dares lay a finger on Kana. Seeing his dear mate being harmed before his eyes truly sparks his anger, filling it to the maximum as he watches her fragile body struggle in the man’s grasp.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Thanks to you, my reputation is ruined! They all think I’m a liar because my stupid, insignificant daughter couldn’t perform one, simple, song!” His voice thundered in anger, his hold around her neck tightening as he takes pauses for effect.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hearing a strangled gasp escape her already damaged throat, this finally sends Kanato’s anger limit over the edge. Widening his almost animalistic eyes, a fierce growl vibrates through his mouth, striking fear in his brothers as they have never seen Kanato this upset before. The eldest triplet steps in to prevent any further outrage, giving him a firm stare and a shake of the head, as if to tell him to calm down before he hurts someone, or himself. Temporarily suspending his feelings, he sends a death glare towards his brother but returns to his calmer nature, making sure to hide his poor eyes behind his teddy. Although he couldn’t help but peek when he could hear more strangled gasps escaping Kana’s blocked throat.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>As the small girl slowly began to fall unconscious, he let her drop to the ground like a broken doll, before she could completely black out. While Kana lies on the ground gasping for air, her rough voice comes out sounding like shattered glass because of her already lost voice. Now it would take even longer to heal, meaning a longer time before she can sing properly again. <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Once again, the vision blurs and wavers like a disturbed lake, distorting and changing into a bedroom shrouded in darkness. Everyone sends a look towards the troubled Kanato, although he seems to be more sad and unhappy than angered. Must have something to do with his bipolar personality…well that’s what they all assumed.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Outside, a pair of voices are heard behind the bedroom door, one voice raised higher in volume than the other. The voice quickly becomes audible once it is raised even louder.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>“Your existence means nothing to me, you will never be worthy of my love. Unlike your useful sisters, you were born last, making your life simply pointless to me so stop trying to gain my attention, you annoying, worthless brat!” The voice yells. <i></i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The door is suddenly wrenched open and closed so fast, that the brothers don’t have enough time to identify the person who newly enters the room. A shuffling sound is heard, accompanied by some small whimpers, before almost all is silent, besides the almost inaudible sound of weeping.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Suddenly, a loud rumbling sounds throughout the room, startling the brothers. Searching around the room, their gaze lands on a tiny lump balled up underneath the covers of the bed. Before they can investigate the strange lump any further, a knock sounds from the door behind them, as a woman dressed in a maid outfit steps into the room and turns on the light.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Miss Samaka, dinner has been served” The maid announces discreetly.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I won’t be joining the others for dinner tonight, I’m not hungry at the moment” A muffled voice replies, coming from the lump in the bed.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“If you insist, mistress” The maid bows before exiting, leaving the lump alone in silence.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Removing the covers, the lump reveals itself to being a younger version of Laita, with the same short, layered, dark maroon hair and lime green eyes. Although she lacks the stylised fedora. <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Not like they’ll notice I’m gone anyway,” She heaves an almost silent sigh, but they all heard it.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Then, almost instantly, her face contorts into one of pain as she clutches her stomach tightly, hissing in agony. Clenching her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut, she bares the ache for a couple of seconds while her stomach rumbles in hunger. When the pain finally subsides, she relaxes and pants heavily, the strong feeling of hunger extremely evident from the loud growls sounding from her stomach.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I can do it, all I have to do is wait it out until father finally notices me,” She encourages herself.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Laito stands frozen in his place, regretting ever mentioning her figure to her at all. Although he could never have known that it would spark unwanted memories. Now it is clear why she seems to be so self conscious of her body and about what she eats, just like at the monthly dinner the other night. <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Soon enough, the memory fades as the boys are transported into yet another. This scene shows, for once, a sunny day, outside in a lovely garden with flowers of many different kinds blooming from every bush. They can also spot a young dark-haired girl working away at a polished stone table. Deep black bags gather below her shiny cherry coloured eyes, covered by some rectangle shaped spectacles. Clamping her eyes shut in exhaustion, she takes off her glasses and firmly rubs her eyes of the sleep that drags her into the depths of her mind. <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Pulling out of the trance of sleep, she returns her glasses to her face, continuing on with her studies. This young girl and her qualities were soon easily matched with the grown up Reika. <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“e X pi + 2=…” Slowly, her eyes shut and her head drops gently onto the textbook below.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Almost as soon as her head hits the book, a tall and elegant male figure enters the garden, the loud clacking of his shiny black shoes against the cobblestone waking up Reika from her brief nap. The man has tame orange hair, neatly slicked back to perfection and has bright pearl blue eyes, along with a very formal black suit and red dress shirt underneath. Reika’s eyes widen as she notices the man inspect the white irises nearby, so she takes this opportunity to tell him about her academic excellence.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Father! I have completed every math equation in this book correctly without fail, as well as memorised the strategic patterns to follow when solving the problem.” She elaborates, although her father ignores and continues to pluck away the dead petals of his precious flowers.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>For a second her eyes drop in sadness, but light up again with a determined glare.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“T-this means that, I have an extremely high mathematic level for my age!” She specifies.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Stalking over to Reika, she warily eyes him and backs away as if he were about to attack her…and he does exactly that.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>In one swift movement, he lifts his arm and backhands her across the cheek, the force of the blow sending her plummeting into the ground. On impact, her glasses sent flying into the concrete and shattering. Not even reacting to the strike, she continues to lay on the floor, waiting for the next punishment to come. Luckily, it doesn't, which faintly surprises her.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I do not tolerate annoying children, if you continue to disturb me, the punishment will be more severe” He states in a menacing tone.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>After slipping one more harsh stare towards his daughter, the man marches away down the path. Looking up at his retreating figure, the brothers notice the tears brimming in the poor girl’s eyes. Seeing this broken look on his younger mate’s face, Reiji couldn’t help but feel almost heartbroken. Even though his heart does not beat, he could feel it being clenched painfully at the sight of this mistreated girl, no, his mistreated girl. Now he was ready to admit that she belonged to him solely as his mate and the one he loves, and no one could ever take her place in his heart.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Then, the girl’s eyes narrow in hatred and she begins to snarl over in her father’s direction. They notice this anger is not projected at her father, but rather at the little blonde girl he is talking to. Though the little girl’s face can't be seen, Shu knows that girl’s back all too well, as it is the same as his mate’s, but much smaller in size. As Shu walks in their direction to eavesdrop on the conversation, his younger brothers follow, having the same desire as him.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Where did you get this filthy rose?” The man’s voice questions in a demanding manner, his hand gesturing to the blood red rose that sits neatly in the hair above her ear.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“This? A kind old lady I passed by on the road this morning offered it to me,” She remembers the story and smiles as she plays with the rose. <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“And you willingly took this rose from an old hag? You should know better than that Shae. As the head of the family some day and the heir to your mother’s success and fortune, you will need to make wise decisions. Foolish actions like this will not be permitted or supported by your peers and you could fail this entire family, and as my daughter, I expect nothing of the sort to occur” Her father declares harshly.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The young girl goes quiet, before running far away from her father with tears escaping her tightly shut eyes. As the brothers watch her flee, Shu notices the beautiful rose sitting sadly by his feet. Before he can stare any longer, the dream blurs and distorts, eventually stopping. This surrounding shows an old style village in decent shape, but very eerie and mysterious considering its lack of light and abandonment of people. The night sky above is engulfed in dark clouds, the only thing lighting up the sky being the vivid full moon that illuminates parts of the village below. <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>A small crunching of shoes on dirt alerts the brothers, as they turn around and notice the younger Shae from before. Her brilliant zircon blue eyes are wide with wonder and energy as she strolls cautiously down the road. Scanning the houses and far in the distance, her mood seems to drop at the state of the deserted village. <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Suddenly, hundreds of torches pour out of a nearby alley in front of her, marching dangerously towards her. Once they get close enough, the many lights are identified as lit torches being held by villagers.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“There she is, the filthy bloodsucker!” One villager shouts.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“What?” The young Shae utters in confusion.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Whipping her head around, behind her stands another hundred villagers with lit torches, gathered closely in a large bunch.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Kill her!” Another calls.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>They begin to close in frighteningly fast, scaring Shae out of her wits as she begins to panic. Beginning to get too close for comfort, Shae immediately sprints down the nearest alleyway, hoping to discover a way out at the end. Although, to her luck, she trips across the ground and lands in a filthy puddle before she can reach the end, splashing grimy water over her valuable clothes. Hearing the villagers close behind, she swishes her now mucky brown curls out of her face and scrambles towards the dead end of the alley. Eyes widening in shock at the large brick wall, all hope flees from her eyes and is replaced with a look of pure terror and fear for her life.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Turning around and picking herself off the ground, she presses herself up against the wall as far back as she can, away from the barbaric people with the intent of murdering an innocent child. Laughing briefly at her pathetic state, they finally decide to step towards her trembling frame and wide eyes that beg for mercy. One man raises his hand holding the torch, preparing to bring it down on the small girl, so she quickly clamps her eyes shut. <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Shu’s eyes widen as he releases a small gasp, the wooden end of the torch slamming into the side of her head, causing blood to spew down her face from the new open wound. As the villager constantly bashes her, embers fly from the burnt parts of the wood, falling onto her clothes and bare skin. Small shrieks emit from Shae as the hot embers burn holes through her clothes and painfully scar her pale skin permanently. Her pained shrieks continue to fill the air all night long, while the merciless torture increases as people begin to join in. In this moment, he could have sworn he felt his heart split at the horrible sight of his mate being abused by these people. Yet here they are, torturing her to her death, for nothing she did wrong. Although at this time, he didn’t have it in him to feel hatred or anger towards these people. Instead, he felt completely shattered inside.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>More people ganged up on her, continuously hitting, bashing, kicking, scarring and burning her with whatever they had. The heavens began to open and the dark clouds poured rain onto the people, burning out their torches and soaking them to the bone. After they had enough torturing the poor child, they decided to retreat back to the warmth of their homes.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>After they had cleared, the six boys got a clear view of the broken, bloodied, bruised and burnt girl, lying helplessly on the ground in the pouring rain. Goosebumps run over her skin as she silently shivers in the cold. The pale skin of her arms and legs are littered in bright, red burns and a range of small and large cuts everywhere. Blood seeps from her wounds and stains her clothes that are ripped and torn, black and purple bruises scattered along with other numerous inflictions. Her eyes are wide and unblinking, mirroring the image of death, but that isn’t the only thing that strikes pure fear in Shu’s precious heart.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>A silver blade sticks out from a specific place in her chest, deliberately put right in the place of her heart. Tears brim in Shu’s usually bored ocean eyes, threatening to spill at any moment. The only thing that was stopping them, was the fact that this is only a memory and that he knew his love was waiting for him back in reality.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Before the vision completely flashes to another, Shu watches the young Shae one last time, as a loud pained gasp tears through her lips and cracks the silence…then it all fades. <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>They are then transported to the inside of what looks like a grey cobblestone tower. On one of the red velvet chairs, there sits a grown man with neatly parted, angel white hair, with beautiful strawberry eyes. Then a metallic mechanical noise is heard from the lock on the wooden door that leads to this room. The door is slowly pushed open by a small white haired girl with a cute pink bow tying up her long hair at the back, holding a shiny silver tray with an entire tea set on it…and a single white rose. Carefully, the young girl makes her way over to the man without spilling the tea or dropping the tray, placing it gently in front of him.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Thank you, my dear Sura” The man smiles, taking the cup to sip its delicious contents.&lt;<i>/p&gt;

</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“That bow looks ever so adorable on you” He adds a compliment.<i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Thank you, big sister Shae leant it to me” The youthful Sura spreads a small smile, fiddling with the bow behind her head. <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Turning back towards the door, she scurries quickly as if she were trying to escape for an unknown reason.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Sura dear, I don’t believe I asked you to leave yet” The man’s eyes darken while he sips his tea, now glaring holes into her back from behind the cup.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sura visibly flinches, her hand just millimetres away from opening the door again, as he places his cup back down on the tray with an audible ‘clink’ to cut through the tension. Lowering her hand, she turns around and slowly paces back towards the man with a fearful look in her eyes. Getting up from his chair, he stands just in front of her and holds out his hand, expecting something in return. Sura reaches into her pocket and pulls out a very familiar trinket, her precious silver knife, and places it hesitantly in her father’s palm.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Now, which part of you has been the least tainted?” He asks himself, smiling sadistically.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Kneeling down to her height, he exposes her torso, which is covered in thick scars, large and small. Their eyes widen at the horrific sight of damage, some scars seem to be healed but others have only just produced scab to cover them, meaning they are new. Dropping the fabric of her dress, he softly turns her around so her back was facing him, revealing another large area of tarnished skin. Searching higher up on her shoulder blades, he spots a patch of unharmed flesh, smiling in glee as he raises the knife up to this position.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Hold this for me, dear” He gestures to her dress, which she holds up with her small hands.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Scrunching her eyes shut and keeping her jaw firmly closed, she braces for the oncoming pain.<br/>
If Subaru had a heartbeat, he would surely be able to feel it thumping against his chest, as he waits for the worst to happen next. They all watch on as the tip of the blade touches her shoulder, slowly digging into the delicate skin and endlessly dribbling blood down her back. Witnessing this and Sura’s face scrunched up in pain, hot tears trickling down her rosy cheeks as the dagger is finally pulled from her shoulder, Subaru clenches his fists. Continuing to attack her other shoulder, Sura drops to her knees, still clutching the white fabric between her fingers behind her, while her knuckles turn white. <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Filthy abominations like you never deserve to be born, so this is the punishment you must bear, because death is just too good for corrupt little girls” He smiles widely, with a crazed expression.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I’m sorry I’m such a disgrace to you, father” She cries, voice cracking.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Unable to take this kind of treatment anymore, as the knife strikes again, Sura lets out an earsplitting scream. Subaru shuts his eyes and tries to block out the awful sound, but can’t help his growing anger and grief.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Stop!” He yells, and all goes silent.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>When he opens his eyes again, he sees Sura passed out on the floor, the back of her dress drenched in blood. As her father drops his knife on her body, he whispers one single word.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Freak”<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Then…all becomes pitch black…<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Slowly, they are all able to open their eyes, and at first their vision is blurred. Above their not so unconscious bodies, sit their worried mates, relieved when they finally see their eyes open to greet them. When the brothers see the girls’ gorgeous faces smiling down at them, they altogether embrace them in a bone crushing hug. Although the sisters are shocked at first, they slowly recover and hug back with equally the amount of love and comfort.</p>
<p>The brothers sit frozen for about the millionth time today, snuggled into the warmth and sweet smelling scents of the girls. Mixed emotions of confusion, grief, anger, sadness, anguish, despair, and many other unnamed emotions swirl in the minds of these vampires, most they have never experienced before. These emotions are all for <b>them</b>, their beloved, precious human mates who they will love, comfort and protect for as long as they live.</p>
<p>In other words, <b>forever.<b></b></b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. ~Chapter 21~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">No One’s POV:</span>
</p><p>Separating after being newly reunited, the girls strangely distanced themselves from the boys, obviously in shame. Their expressions also darkened when the boys rose to their feet as well, understanding their need for space and time to think, alone. Even though they knew this, they all know that being apart is the worst way to solve their aching hearts, and they should all be in each others company, held in a gentle embrace for eternity.</p><p>All at once, the boys disappeared in a flash, most likely teleporting back to their rooms or somewhere quiet to ponder among their thoughts. While all that remains, are the six sisters, voicing their thoughts among themselves. </p><p>“What do we suppose Cordeney aimed to gain by showing them our memories” Laita murmurs lowly, yet in a clear tone. </p><p>“I’m not quite sure yet, but he’s more than likely going to return for whatever he desired when he first messed with our family” Reika calculates.</p><p>“Took him long enough, he’s been leaving us hanging on edge for years and now of all times he decides to show up” Sura grumbles.</p><p>“Well there’s nothing we can do but wait until he shows his ugly face again, and then we can finish him off once and for all” Aya influences, her voice determined.</p><p>“Precisely. Until then, I think we all have some vampires who need comforting” Shae sighs lazily.</p><p>“Or maybe, it’s the other way around” Kana adds, a sad smile tugging at her pale lips.</p><p>The other sisters give her a sad look of understanding, gradually ascending the stairs to find their way back to their mates’ rooms, where they’re probably awaiting their presence or just wallowing in  sorrow and gloom.<br/>
“And don’t forget, It’s a full moon tomorrow” Reika states, staring deeply into all of their eyes, before disappearing in her own direction down the dark hall.</p><p>Realisation strikes temporarily, before it fades and the girls remember the task at hand. To ease their mates’ conscious mind, and to seek comfort themselves.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Shae’s POV:</span>
</p><p>Turning the shiny golden knob on the door, it opens to reveal Shu's fairly neat room, but there was no sign of the sleepy head. Sighing lowly, I step down the stairs and seat myself down on the edge of his bed. Grabbing my hot pink iPod, I shuffle my music as it restarts on one of my favourite classical pieces. Reaching behind me, I grab a pillow from the head of the bed and snuggle it close to my chest. Lying back on the bed, my hair fans out behind me across the sheets, closing my eyes as I breathe in Shu’s scent from the soft fabric. Sighing in content, I concentrate purely on the symphony playing in my ears, awaiting my mate to arrive back to his room.</p><p>A slight disturbance behind me, causes me to open my eyes as I stare right up into two familiar azure blue orbs, looking down at me from above with a hint of worry. Lifting my arm up, I lightly caress his cheek, hoping to ease the distressed look in his eyes. Immediately, the look in his eyes flashes away as his face softens at the feel of my soothing touch. Raising his own hand, he rests it softly on top of mine, following my movements with gentle strokes. </p><p>Dropping his hands down to my sides, his large palms glide down to my hips as he firmly grasps them, pulling my body up to sit on his lap with his arms resting around my waist. Releasing the pillow and putting it to my side, I lean back into his arm that is currently wrapped around my front, as he cradles me like a newborn baby. Getting comfortable in his arms, I rest my weary head on his chest, my cheek and nose nuzzling softly into the crook of his neck. </p><p>“I suppose you have questions” I mumble, just loud enough for him to hear.</p><p>It takes a couple of seconds before he registers that I’m letting him ask about the sensitive parts of my life so willingly.</p><p>“Tell me everything” He utters, his cool breath fanning across my exposed cheek and sending a flurry of goosebumps over my entire body.</p><p>It looks like it’s now, or never.</p><p>“I guess I’ll start from the beginning” I start.</p><p>At this moment, I dive into the very depths of my mind and dig up my entire past that I hid and locked away. Never did I think I would have to retrieve the key and unlock it all again, telling it to someone no less. I take one final breath, and begin reciting my story.</p><p>“I’m an aristocrat and the first born daughter of my family, automatically making me the heir to the household and all my mother’s fortune. But it all comes with a price. If I was to someday succeed the family, I had to be groomed into the perfect little girl with perfect manners, good etiquette and high intellect. All this responsibility was forced onto me ever since I was born, and I hated it. Eventually I just couldn’t take the pressure anymore, so I ran away. After running for a while, I stumbled across a nearby village that was swarming with cheerful people. When I first approached them they were reluctant to greet me because of the difference in social class. Although, the villagers were nice enough to put our differences aside and welcomed me. Almost everyday when I had the chance, I would go to the village and help out with chores, bring them food to eat from my home and I would play with the children. As long as it wasn’t studying or being taught etiquette lessons, I was happy” I smiled at the fond memory, but soon frowned as I continued.</p><p>“Then it all changed so quickly. One night, my father had gotten sick of me constantly disobeying him and putting off my studies, so he locked me in my room hoping that I would study. Instead, I escaped out of my window and ran to the village, but by the time I arrived, I knew something was wrong when I found it completely deserted” I pause, trying to ease the knot tightening in my throat.</p><p>I clutch the fabric of his pullover tightly between my fingers, which he pays close attention to by listening intently. This part is the hardest, but it has to be done. </p><p>“They came suddenly from everywhere, threatening me with weapons. Once they managed to back me into an alley, they tortured, beat and burnt me, in hopes of killing me. The whole time I had no idea why” My voice cracks, as the first tears I’ve shed in years come spilling out.</p><p>At this point, I couldn’t bear look him in the eyes, I was already too deep in shame and pain to face his probably horrified expression. My eyes darken, as I share the remainder of the story he didn’t see in my past memories.</p><p>“After that night, I managed to haul myself back home, just barely though. I avoided everyone and holed myself up in my room for days, although everyone just thought I was studying like my father had instructed. After at least a month I physically healed up, but I still felt so broken. From that night on, to guarantee that I would never get hurt again, I closed myself off from the world” Closing my burning eyes, I sighed another breath.</p><p>“It was hard not being myself all the time, but I listened to music to help with that. I found that playing violin and piano really helped with all the emotional buildup, so I guess that’s why I became so good at it” I manage to heave a small breathy chuckle, but it was more of a humourless one.</p><p>“But you want to know the funny thing?” I stop once again, looking up into his, beautiful, wide sapphire eyes.</p><p>Placing my hand on his cheek, I look him dead in the eyes with the most passion I’ve had in my entire life.</p><p>“The one emotion I couldn’t hide was falling in love with you” I admit, a watery smile plastered on my face as my eyes glaze over again.</p><p>If possible, his eyes widen even further, a sudden burning love lit behind them. Leaning down, he gently captures my lips in a yearning kiss. Forcing our bodies closer together, he deepens the kiss with a certain lust I’ve never even seen, or felt, in my life. Hesitantly, he tugs his lips from mine and looks into my eyes, glossed over with submission and my mind covered in a hazy cloud of affection. </p><p>His eyes flicker between a loving desire and a greedy craving, having a mental battle between these emotions. Lazily, he drops his head and nudges his nose against the throbbing vein on my neck, giving me an unsettling feeling in my stomach. Hearing him suck in a large breath, it then gets caught in his throat, like he’s fighting against the animalistic side and the normal side of himself.</p><p>“I’m so sorry” He grunts out unsteadily.</p><p>Before I can even react to his words, I feel his thick fangs puncture through every layer of skin and straight into the most suppliant vein in my entire body. Because of this, the pain comes out far more excruciating then any other time he’s bitten me. Strangely, this pain slowly bubbles into pleasure. My back arches and my eyes open wide, as I suck in a large breath of shock and agony. </p><p>The mix between the two polar opposite feelings is driving me completely over the edge. Shu uses his hand around my waist and grips it tighter, bringing the arm that was previously on my shoulder up to my mouth, covering it to ensure no more sounds of my pain escape. The only thing that can be heard now, are my muffled moans and his desperate gulping. New tears line up in the corners of my eyes, causing them to go glassy and glimmer with the reflection of the lights above, as I stare lifelessly at the ceiling. </p><p>Is it strange to say that I still trust him, even when we’re lying here with his fangs stuck in my neck with no sign of him stopping? Of course, but when I love someone so much, and I know they love me back, all the pain dissipates as quickly as it came, my faith in him still unfaltering. </p><p>Pulling away, he wraps me in a tight embrace that I never want to separate from.</p><p>“I love you” He mumbles into my shoulder.</p><p>Making me flinch, I feel a fluttering warm feeling appear in my chest, spreading throughout my entire body and warming my soul like nothing ever has before. Smiling into his chest, I hug his chest closer, hoping to never let go. </p><p>“I love you too”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. ~Chapter 22~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Reika’s POV:</span>
</p><p>Closing the door behind me, I enter Reiji’s now empty room, taking a seat in one of his plush armchairs to see if I can figure out this whole situation. After trying to gather all the possible reasons for why Cordeney has suddenly showed up, I come up with loose ends for every outcome. Raking my hand through my hair in frustration, I heave a final sigh of defeat. Noticing Reiji still hasn’t arrived back to his room, I decide to pass the time by engaging in some light reading. Searching through my pile of books, I realise that I’ve already read these same books over and<br/>
over, but none of them had the answer.</p><p>Sighing, I walk past Reiji’s large bookcase and my eyes briefly stumble across a book titled, ‘The Basics Of Immortals’. Retrieving the book from the shelf, I use the tips of my toes because my height seems to be a problem, and flick through the pages while sitting comfortably in the armchair again. As I begin reading, I come across a most interesting statement.</p><p>“Vampires can mark their mates by biting them and tasting each other’s blood, thus binding them by blood and soul. To fully complete the mating process, they must pledge an eternal vow to each other. As they may never die, their love is eternal and everlasting as immortals” I voice out loud.</p><p>Well this much I already know, but the next part is something I’ve never thought upon before.</p><p>“It is unlikely for a vampire to have a human mate, but if they start out human in the beginning, they are transformed into an immortal somewhere along in the mating process. Although it is a completely different case when it comes to cursed or bewitched humans…” I trail off, as my eyes widen in surprise, gasping at the end.</p><p>At last, perhaps this book has an answer to all my questions, and hopefully will be able to finally solve this entire problem. Before I can delve deeper into the matter, the book is plucked from my grasp. After the book is stolen from me, I whip around to see a solemn looking Reiji.</p><p>“I don’t appreciate those who steal my books without permission” He scolds, shutting the book loudly to over emphasise his anger.</p><p>“My apologies” I mumble my apology.</p><p>Exhaling in irritation, he returns the book to the shelf and begins shuffling around with his experiments on his lab desk. I follow his back with my eyes, although I’m certain he knows my gaze is burning holes in his back while he continues to mess around with the different liquids and substances. Then I stupidly decide to break the thick ice in the room, getting straight to the point.</p><p>“So you were neglected as a child too, looks like we’re not as different as I thought” I shyly admit.</p><p>Visibly flinching, he freezes and stops what he is doing with his mixtures.</p><p>“I would hardly compare my childhood with yours” He alleges in a deep and intimidating voice, well, more than usual.</p><p>“And what exactly is that supposed to mean?” I narrow my eyes, slightly insulted by his proclamation.</p><p>Turning around to face me, he adjusts his glasses and stares me in the eyes with a look of…pity? Striding over to me, he comes up behind the chair, he uses his gloved hand to gently caress my cheek, while his other hand supports him by holding onto the arm of the chair. His beautiful, deep magenta eyes are now full of emotion, as they bore into my own, now slightly shocked at the close intimacy. Leaning down close to my ear, his hot breath fans my lobe.</p><p>“What I meant, my dear, is that your past was far more painful than mine” He whispers huskily, his voice still holding that tone.</p><p>If not for this situation, I would have enjoyed hearing him whisper sweet nothings to me all day, but right now, the last thing I can think of is lust. Registering his last comment, a sudden rage boils throughout my blood. </p><p>“I do not need your pity” I snap, standing up and away from his gentle touch and reassuring whispers.</p><p>Anger flashes through his eyes as well, most likely upset with my recent actions, but my gaze remains firm and narrowed.</p><p>“Because pity would force me to prove you wrong, by proving my own worth, and last time I attempted that, I hurt someone more than I had intended to” My head lowers in shame as I hug myself, the memories come flooding back.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Reiji demands, his tone still holding slight anger.</p><p>“I must confess, I did an awful thing because of my jealously for my sister's affection and attention she got from my father. I was blinded by rage at the time that I didn’t even consider what could happen to her. Yet still to this day, she doesn’t know the horrible deed I committed and we still have a vendetta against each other from our childhood.” I elaborate on my younger years.</p><p>“What terrible deed do you speak of?” Reiji enquires, now intrigued.<br/>

</p>
<p>I sigh deeply, but continue my explanation anyway.</p><p>“I am the reason she decided to become so closed off, it is my fault she is who she is today. Because I was the one who told those villagers to attack her. I had hoped that they would ignore her and push her away, but instead it resulted in her own pain which she’ll carry for the rest of her life”. </p><p>A deadly silence hangs in the air as I release my deepest secret.</p><p>“Although, I cannot forgive the fact that she would be showered with love from our father, while I was insulted and abused for everything I did. Even though I have done something awful, I can’t get rid of the hatred I still hold for her in my heart. I believe it is far too late for our relationship to be saved, not that it was ever able to in the first place” My expression darkens. </p><p>Pushing the past behind me, I stay strong so I don't embarrass myself by breaking down in front of him.</p><p>“Keep in mind I’m not some pathetic human girl who needs saving anymore, I’ve put the past behind me, I’ve surpassed the pain and decided to move on” I declare, standing my ground.</p><p>Lifting my head, I display a hard glare to represent my defiance.</p><p>“But now I believe that isn’t true” Reiji retorts.</p><p>His response shocks me. Perhaps what I had just said wasn’t true, making him right. He couldn’t possibly be right, could he? But indeed he is.</p><p>“Maybe you are still that little girl, obeying her father’s wishes just to be noticed, in hopes that he doesn’t hurt you for doing anything wrong. No matter what you do, he still seems unpleased with all the effort you put in to actually gain some love or affection in return. In the end, you finally realise that it is all useless, and nothing you do will give you what you truly desire” He explains, stepping close towards me, while I’m frozen with my eyes wide.</p><p>What he is saying is precisely elaborating on my entire life up to just a few years ago, and he’s absolutely right. </p><p>Gaining my confidence back, I swallow to rehydrate my previously dry mouth, my gaze returning to normal and serious once again. Raising my head high while standing proud and strong, I ask my next question.</p><p>“Then if you know so much about me, what is it that I truly desire?” I question, curious to hear his response.</p><p>Closing the last gap between us, I don’t move a muscle, as he grasps both my hands with his own and presses them up to his chest, just over his heart. This heartwarming action causes my eyes to blur with unshed tears.</p><p>“You long to be loved” He claims, his eyes holding nothing but passion.</p><p>Once again, my eyes widen in shock as my tears slide down my cheeks. I’m surprised how much Reiji really knows about me, without having the deepest parts of the memory revealed. But of course he does, he’s gone through something very similar to what I have, which means he probably had the same desire as I.</p><p>“I assure you, I can do just that” He promises, wiping away the stray tears. </p><p>“A-Are you saying, t-that you…love me?” I utter quietly.</p><p>“Yes” </p><p>His answer suddenly echoes, as the entire world around me freezes, my mind and body going with it. In a slow motion, my hands are released and Reiji leans his head into my own without hesitation. Forcing his lips down to meet mine, our lips move against each other perfectly in sync, and I can already feel this fuzzy feeling spread from the contact to all over my body. The feeling is soon cut off when Reiji hesitantly pulls away, as time slowly returns back to normal and I can finally get my bearings. </p><p>“Then, I love you too”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. ~Chapter 23~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Aya’s POV:</span>
</p><p>Hesitating, I take a deep breath before I open the door to his room. Sighing in relief as I realise he isn't in the room, I close the door behind me. </p><p>“Long time no see, Melons” Ayato greets from his position on the couch.</p><p>I hold back a frustrated sigh, but I continue to stare him down. For almost minutes, we continue to awkwardly look into each other’s eyes, as if begging for answers that aren’t wished to be shared.</p><p>“Are you just going to stand there and admire Oresama all day, or am I going to get some answers” His cocky side showed for a second, but turns into more of a cold glare afterwards.</p><p>“What answers? Everything you needed to know about me was revealed in my memories, what more could you possibly need?” I return his slight glare.</p><p>“So you don’t trust me, even after seeing my own past” Ayato stands, stepping over to me.</p><p>“Look, Ayato, I understand that you and I share a similar pain, but you have to understand that I’m still hurt even years after the whole ordeal” I reveal, not moving an inch.</p><p>“And you don’t expect me to feel the same way? Melons, we’re in the same boat, you’ve witnessed my past and I have yours, now all I want you to do is explain to me what I haven’t seen” He gains his pace.</p><p>"Oh, no. You can’t just come into my life and expect me to dig up everything I’ve spent years burying deep in the ground!” I put my hands up in front of me, backing away.</p><p>Witnessing this, he suddenly becomes hostile and backs me up against his door, slamming his hands against the door next to me and blocks any escape with his body.</p><p>“I won’t ask again! Tell me who was in that cell!” He shouts directly in my face, sneering in anger.</p><p>“Ayato stop!” My eyes widen in fear and shock at his angered expression and sudden volume.</p><p>“Who!” He bares his fangs in a threatening manner, his face inches from mine as I can feel his hot breath against my face.</p><p>“My father!” I admit, my volume matching his.</p><p>My eyes close as I cannot be faced with his probably horrified expression. </p><p>“My abusive; pathetic, selfish, greedy…father” I list all his faults.</p><p>Letting his hands slide from next to me as he allows my freedom, I cringe at the deadly silence and tension that hangs in the air, with my head lowered in shame.</p><p>“Why” He states, so simply it doesn’t even sound like a question.</p><p>It was too far to go back on my words now, whatever questions he has left must be answered now or never. After all, hiding the painful truth from someone you love can be even more torture than the actual events. </p><p>“Why what?” I inquire, not sure which part of my life he wants me to share, but I have a pretty good idea.</p><p>“Why were you in a rotten old dungeon cell, hanging from the wall by your wrists in iron shackles” Ayato pushes, over elaborating on the entire scene.</p><p>“It was my <i>special</i> punishment. Every time I did something wrong or disobeyed my father, it was straight down to the dungeon” I add a humourless laugh, but my hidden face represents a complete emptiness, my fists clenched in anger.</p><p>“But that was the problem, I never did anything wrong <i>because</i> I was afraid of being sent down there. No matter how much I tried, my father found some fault in my actions” I tried desperately to prevent my voice from cracking.</p><p>My body projected an aura of darkness, but my head remained lowered because I wouldn’t allow him to see my pathetic face at the moment. Tears are streaking down my face in rivers on either side, my eyes and mouth clenched shut to ensure that I don’t release a strangled sob. After I have tried to present myself as a strong willed person who doesn’t break easily, I cannot let that facade be broken after years of mastering it and mending old wounds. </p><p>Let’s face it, you can never fully close mentally painful wounds. From the beginning they are bound to be reopened again.</p><p>“I wanted to be free, to act like a young girl does, to play with my sisters, to be…normal” I breathe out, my words wavering slightly.</p><p>At this point though, I couldn’t help the saddened cry that left my quivering lips, finally allowing my uneven breathing to be heard. Accepting my moment of weakness, I raise my head and meet my watery emerald eyes with his sharp ones, that immediately widen at the sight of me.</p><p>“I-I just wanted to be loved!” I confess.</p><p>Time seems to suddenly stand still, as the tears continue to roll endlessly down my cheeks like they never have before. Still we continue to stare into each other’s eyes, my watery ones with a deep look of brokenness while his seem to look guilty. In the reflection of his eyes, I can almost see his heart crack, probably because of the bond we share that allows him to feel some of my pain, and seeing me in this state must be crushing him. Although I just couldn’t seem to pull myself together, not once I am finally releasing my true feelings. But I don’t have to, because Ayato beats me to it.</p><p>Finally fulfilling what he wished to do ever since he saw me dangling helplessly by the chains, he pulls me into a strong and secure embrace while stroking my hair gently, as I weep into his chest. Standing with my arms returning the hug, I release all my pent up emotions from all these years, something I should’ve done a long time ago. </p><p>Calming down from my episode and drying my tears, a crazy idea flies through my mind. I can’t believe I’m actually going to suggest this, but it feels appropriate at the current time.</p><p>“Bite me” I state clearly into his chest.</p><p>I can feel him freeze around me, his breath catching in his throat as he processes my request.</p><p>“W-What?” He stutters in total shock and confusion.</p><p>Removing my head from his chest, I give him a large reassuring smile. Moving my hair from one side of my neck, I pull down the shoulder on my jumper and completely expose the left side of my neck and chest. Already, I can see him staring hungrily at the spot of smooth flesh, tainted with some fang marks from the other times he’s lost control and given in to his supernatural instincts. </p><p>“You heard me, bite me, drink from me. Show me how much you love me” I smile expectantly,  awaiting his next move.</p><p>Finally breaking out of his stupor, he snaps his eyes from my neck and looks into mine for any sign of hesitation or fear. Once he sees nothing but happiness reflecting from my bright jade orbs, he can’t resist from plunging his fangs sharply into the crook of my neck. Any other victim would be shrieking in pain, but me? My eyes sparkle in bliss as he clamps his teeth down harder, making me grunt slightly, but my grin widens even more with joy.</p><p>It is a known fact that when vampires cause pain on their loved ones, it is seen as an act of how much they love them. The more pain inflicted purposely, in a passionate way, the more they prove to love them. </p><p>Which is why, instead of feeling immense pain, I feel pleasure, but most of all…I feel loved.</p><p>“Thank you, Ayato, for loving me unconditionally” I wrap my arms tightly around his frame, snuggling closer into him and enveloping myself and him into a loving embrace.</p><p>Gently, he pulls away and cleans up the wound ever so steadily. Making some room between our bodies, he swiftly cups my cheek with his right arm, and dips his head down to meet mine in a passionate kiss. To say I am shocked is an understatement, even in this state my cheeks still manage to put on a raspberry pink display before I melt into the kiss. </p><p>Deepening the kiss, he presses me back into his door, making sure to avoid collision with the handle. Sliding his left arm down to sit snugly on my hip, he slowly eases out of the kiss and brings his right hand from my cheek down to raise my chin, so I am looking deep into his two pools of sparkling emerald once again. A warm smile spreads across my plush lips at the sight of his now gleaming heart, no longer accompanied by the look of sorrow in his eyes, proving his now mended heart. </p><p>“Aya” His eyes now serious as he uses my real name instead of the preposterous nickname.</p><p>I hum softly with a slight nod, urging him to continue his statement.</p><p>“Will you forever and always be mine?” The heartfelt question catches me off guard.</p><p>Looking deep into his eyes and heart one last time, I know that my answer will define everything, but there isn’t a shred in my mind that doesn’t scream my love for him at this very moment. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>So now he knows, and so do I, that nothing can ever tear us apart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. ~Chapter 24~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Kana’s POV:</span>
</p>
<p>Grasping my small, pale hand around the door handle, I gently force it downwards and push open the door. The iron hinges creak slightly against the wood, although behind it reveals nothing but Kanato’s dark canopy bed, his collection of different toys scattered amongst each other on the floor, and his otherwise empty room. Closing the door behind me, it lets out a final squeak before shutting, as I stand alone in the centre of the room. </p>
<p>Of course I’m not alone though, because I have Beary, but why can I not shake the cold and empty feeling from my body at the moment? Perhaps, I really am lonely.</p>
<p>Holding Beary out from my chest, I take a good look into her beady black eyes that seem to stare into my soul. </p>
<p>“Ne Beary, do you think Kanato sees me as pathetic now?” My tone is grim and my eyes hold complete sadness.</p>
<p>One half of me screams ‘yes’, while the other highly objects. Can you guess which halves these are?</p>
<p>My brain and my heart. One chooses logic and morals, the other chooses love and emotions.</p>
<p>This is where it gets conflicting. They both tell me different things, but it’s up to me to decide which half I choose. Although, with the extra tug from the mate bond my heart starts to win me over.</p>
<p>I’m pulled from my endless thoughts I’ve been drowning in, by a looming figure behind me. Turning around, I’m met with lilac eyes that hold so much emotion. They bore into my own even faster than Beary’s obsidian pupils. For what seems like a lifetime, we stare at each other, lost in our pasts and trying to decipher the truth behind it all.</p>
<p>“Why Kana?” He asks out of the blue, titling his head in a questioning manner.</p>
<p>I would have thought it was cute if not for the situation. His face then twists into one of anger, his wide eyes narrowing and teeth clenched open.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you fight back!?” He bellows, throwing his arms out in rage.</p>
<p>This is what scares me, my eyes wide in fear as I step away to avoid his growing temper. Already, the memories come flooding back as I remember my agonising childhood.</p>
<p>“Why would someone try to hurt our precious Kana?!” He bursts once more, referring to Teddy and himself.</p>
<p>At that moment, I could swear I saw a few transparent tears slip from the corners of his eyes, currently filled with a burning fire of both passion and hatred.</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry Kanato, I’m weak” I whimper in fear and self pity, cowering backwards and hugging Beary close once more.</p>
<p>A few tears of my own are released from my lids, dripping off my lashes that cover my downcast orbs. Trembling in fear, I use my free hand to brush my hair away from my neck and expose the porcelain skin I bear, which is also the main part in my body that stores fresh and nutrient blood. It would be his choice to decide if he were to drain me of it, or to stop the flow completely, after all…that’s what father would do as punishment.</p>
<p>“I-If it h-helps, you c-can take your a-anger out on me” My voice cracks, as more crystal tears drop to the carpet below.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he stops in his tracks, his eyes wide with shock, regret and…guilt. Lowering his raised arms, he stalks towards me carefully as if he wishes not to hurt me any more than I already have been. Surprisingly, even though I know he is approaching, I don’t flinch away. I am even more shocked when I feel him swiftly raise my chin with his hand, and place his lips against mine. The kiss is a soft one, as if he is treating me like delicate china that would shatter any second. </p>
<p>In a way, I am.</p>
<p>After getting over my shock, I gently kiss back, matching his tenderness. Our lips fit perfectly together like puzzle pieces, it is like we are meant for each other…and we are. We are bonded as fate had intended from the very moment we were born.</p>
<p>This moment feels so perfect that my legs become numb, but I think he knows that. Eventually, my knees buckle beneath me, but Kanato catches me and lowers us both down to the ground. Breaking our lips apart, he wraps his arms around me in a desperate embrace, clinging onto me like his life depends on it. Beside me on the floor is his beloved Teddy, sitting and watching us intently. Letting a smile grace my lips, I sluggishly move my arm to place Beary next to him where she too watches us. </p>
<p>“You know what hurt the most?” He mumbles into my collarbone, making me shiver from the contact.</p>
<p>My hands are trapped behind his back in the hug, so I reach one up to play with his hair between my fingertips. Which he seems to like, because he emits an ever so adorable purr making me giggle quietly into his ear. </p>
<p>“Not being able to save you” He whispers, his voice strained.</p>
<p>I understand that the memories he witnessed are probably being replayed painfully in his head. I draw comforting circles in his back with my other hand, while the one in his hair gently strokes his violet locks, hoping to soothe him in a way.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, there’s nothing you could have done, it was just a memory after all” My voice comes out like smooth velvet.</p>
<p>After a couple more minutes of silence and enjoying each other’s company, his voice cuts through the air like a melodic breeze.</p>
<p>“Kana?” My name rolls so perfectly off his tongue.</p>
<p>I hum faintly, nuzzling my head into his. His scent and newfound affection seem to lull me into a sleep, but I fight against it to listen to what he has to say.</p>
<p>“You are strong. Being able to endure all the pain and push through to the end, holding onto hope until we finally met each other” He pauses for a second, but I know he has more to say.</p>
<p>He releases me from the tight hug, and reveals his face void of emotion at all. To be honest, it slightly scares me.</p>
<p>“I love you” For the first time, he offers the sweetest smile he’s capable of giving to anyone.</p>
<p>His beaming smile of light was a beautiful ray of sunshine, the first I’ve witnessed in my dull life full of anguish. </p>
<p>This smile is meant for his Kana, and for her only. But this is all she needs to feel content, and content she is. As she drifts off in his arms once more…for the first time, she falls asleep with a smile adorned on her face.</p>
<p>This is the happiness she’s always wanted, the love she’s always wanted, and now she finally has it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. ~Chapter 25~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Laita’s POV:</span>
</p>
<p>Strolling through the door, I shut it softly behind me with a faint ‘click’. Letting out an exhausted but audible sigh, I sit down in a velvet green chair stationed by his rounded oak table. Already bored of waiting for him, I remove my fedora and play with the pretty red bow on top.</p>
<p>To be honest, my mother bought this hat for me, she says it fits my cheeky personality and gives me a certain…’stylish flare’. At the time I was hesitant, but it grew on me and I eventually began to never take it off. Everyone thought I was just making a fashion statement, but I used it as more of an emotional mask. Whenever I don’t wear it, I feel more exposed and vulnerable, like my life is an open book, but when I do have it on I feel like I can do anything or face anyone…my confidence in myself is boosted significantly. </p>
<p>I suppress a humourless chuckle. Here I am, mentally talking about a stylish hat being a facade I use to hide my true feelings of wanting to curl up in a ball and die of shame and lack of confidence in myself. Which is totally true, but I’m too afraid to admit it.</p>
<p>Feeling a new presence in previously empty room, I flinch and turn to face an emotionless Laito. It surprises me how blank his expression is, and how his lifeless eyes seem to bore into mine, burning holes into my soul.</p>
<p>Now I really have the urge to put my fedora back on, I feel like cowering before his threatening and unusual gaze. Cautiously standing from my chair, I push it gently back into the table while not breaking our sharp gazes at all. He takes a measly step forward, which surprises me a bit, but his lack of emotion in his movement and in his eyes scare me more.</p>
<p>Crap, I forgot my fedora on the table. Well, self confidence has now been entirely thrown out the window.</p>
<p>“Laito please, you’re scaring me” I state clearly, with a hint of worry and uneasiness in my voice.</p>
<p>He doesn’t respond, even his eyes are still dark and emotionless, but then he begins moving in a slow pace towards me without showing any signs of stopping. When I realise he isn’t going to stop, and when he’s centimetres from my face, I inch back and away from him, although he still decides to move forward. Though I continue to move backwards, but I underestimate my surroundings and feel a soft object behind me. Before I have enough time to look over my shoulder, Laito moves directly in front of me, where our noses are just about touching. At this, I let out a small squeak because of the close proximity and trip backwards onto the soft structure behind me. Because of the bouncy texture and soft emerald duvet, I assume I have fallen onto his bed. </p>
<p>Using my vulnerable position, he lowers his body and grabs my leg, running his hand along my calf and gripping it tightly. Brining his face to my thigh, he runs his lips across the smooth yet thick surface, inhaling my scent and following the flow of my blood as he goes.</p>
<p>Then his eyes glare up to my own unexpectedly, wearing nothing but an unsatisfied frown and a dark look.</p>
<p>“Idiot” He barks briefly, a cold tone that sends shivers throughout my body.</p>
<p>Not in a good way at all. This new nature of his is completely and utterly terrifying me, and I don’t like where this is headed one bit.</p>
<p>As soon as he delivers his statement and sends me the narrowed glare, he opens his mouth wide and pauses for a second. Abruptly, he then roughly dives his fangs deep into the thickness of my thigh. In no way does this feel good, instead, his actions are aggressive and angered, but I can tell that he’s not entirely mad at me. I can practically hear my muscles screaming and contorting in agony, as I grip the sheets between my fingers and thrash my head back with my teeth clenched tight. </p>
<p>Finally having mercy, he removes his fangs slowly and stares for a long while at the puncture marks he’s made. Standing back up, he looks down at me emotionlessly, making it extremely hard for me to read what he’s feeling at the moment. </p>
<p>Before I know it, he falls down on top of me in a straddling position, using his arms beside me to prop himself up while his knees are trapping my waist and thighs together. He hovers over me, darkness looming on his face, when he suddenly slips his hand under my shirt and glides his fingers along my bare stomach and the frame of my rib cage. Although I'm blushing madly and still recovering from he last activity, I try averting my eyes from his still shadowy and dejected ones. </p>
<p>I half expect his face to be wearing a sexy smirk and list filled eyes, teasing and remarking my flustered state, calling me nicknames and saying perverted things, while his eyes roam my body hungrily. But he isn't excited in the least, he is missing that glowing spark in his eyes, which means he doesn't have intimate intentions at all. This is clearly evident with the grim look upon his face.</p>
<p>Then, my profuse blush disperses from my face, my eyes darkening like Laito’s uninterested look. </p>
<p>I know exactly what he is doing, and I don’t like it one bit.</p>
<p>His hand presses into my faintly exposed rib, feeling the tough bone that shouldn’t be protruding that far out from underneath my skin. Looking into his eyes, I notice them narrowing ever so slightly, as his fingers continue back down across the small hollow part of my stomach. Using my hand, I snatch his wrist in one swift motion, easing it out from under my shirt and back on the bed beside me. Unbeknownst to me, his touch was leaving goosebumps wherever his bare skin was contacted with mine. </p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter now, it’s all in the past. I’ve changed and I’m not like that anymore” My eyes narrow.</p>
<p>I receive a humourless chuckle in return, without a smile at all as his eyes narrow to match mine.</p>
<p>“You really expect me to believe you’ve changed? Why, it’s quite obvious, Little Mate…” He gestures to my ribs and stomach by lifting my shirt to reveal my skin once again.</p>
<p>“That you haven’t” If possible, his eyes darken even further.</p>
<p>At that moment, I lost it. My eyebrows crease in anger and my jaw clenches into a menacing snarl, as I use all my strength to flip us over so I am now straddling him, looking down and deep into his eyes with my angered ones.</p>
<p>“You don’t know me Laito! Just because you’ve seen those memories, those stupid flashbacks, doesn’t mean you understand!” I scold him.</p>
<p>“I don’t fully comprehend your childhood either, your memories didn’t divulge anything to me, but I realise that your past is a weak spot and I don’t come encroaching on it when I feel like answers!”</p>
<p>“Laita I-“ He starts, but I’m too far into a frenzy that I cut him off.</p>
<p>“I was neglected, <i>constantly</i>. My father loved my sisters because they had something he could use them for, something he could show off to his friends and be proud of. Aya was first born, so she was the perfect child to make his very own prodigy. Kana has an amazing voice and is talented at singing. But me? I was worthless, I have no defining qualities, special talents or out of the ordinary abilities, nothing. So my father saw me as useless and completely ignored me. I tried to get him to talk to me, to love me, to be proud of me! But I didn’t even get as much as a second glance. Instead, for my failed efforts and constant pleading for attention, he would yell harsh things in my face and call me worthless” I continue to rant right in his face, while his look slowly contorts into shock.</p>
<p>Although I’m not stopping here, even though I am revealing my deepest darkest secrets willingly.</p>
<p>“So I got desperate for his attention, besides being yelled at, I decided I had to do something rational for him to notice me. I decided I would starve myself, so that maybe once I stopped appearing to meals and my figure got skinnier, maybe he would notice…” I trail off, as tears glisten in my eyes.</p>
<p>“Although, once he didn’t react at all to me not eating barely anything for months, I realised just how much he didn’t care. I realised that he was a terrible man who didn’t deserve the ‘father’ title, not at all” My voice wavers between rage and anguish, unable to decide which emotion to cling to.</p>
<p>“After being caught up in my own world, I realised just how selfish I had truly been. I wasn’t alone in this fight, I wasn’t alone in the fact that I was painfully struggling everyday…because my sisters were going through the exact same thing, and I cared too much about my own ideals that I didn’t even notice what was going on around me” I admit, my voice breaking in sadness. </p>
<p>My eyes narrow to stop myself from shedding any tears, but I grind my teeth together to force through the painful memories. I’ve started now and there’s no going back, no matter how painful it is to recollect it all.</p>
<p>“They were being tortured as well. After Aya confronted me for being locked in my dark room all the time, she saw my weak and hollow figure and put that together with me not eating, forcing me to tell her everything while she told me how she was suffering as well. From then on, Aya forced me to show up to meals and eat, while I would rescue her from the dungeons on a daily basis, and together we helped Kana out as well” I smile at the thought of when we would help each other out, happy tears leaking unwillingly from my eyes.</p>
<p>“For some reason, even though my older sisters got all the attention and praise I ever wanted, I couldn’t bring myself to resent them. They were all I had, the only family that loved me back, that shared my suffering and torment…and besides, there was one thing we all had in common. They weren’t truly loved, just as I wasn’t either. We all realised, he was just using us for his own personal gain, no strings attached. Once we did find this out, we became more strongly bonded to each other, and we promised we would have each others backs forever, that we would get through this together. That was the happiest day of my life, because that day, I realised I truly was loved, by all my sisters even” My small smile remains plastered on my face at the fond memory of us all.</p>
<p>I notice Laito with a knowing look upon his face, switched from his previous look of shock and into an apologetic one. Although, he still isn’t smiling as he is probably processing all this new information. I can tell he still has questions, but I don’t hesitate to stop him from asking them.</p>
<p>“That still doesn’t explain your hollow skin” His eyes flick down to the now covered skin on my stomach.</p>
<p>“I was just a little girl, Laito, I didn’t think my decisions would have devastating repercussions. Still, I have trouble eating normally because I wasn’t feeding myself well for months, my body refuses to eat the large amounts I should be receiving everyday. I can’t exactly come back from that, it’s permanent, and besides, every time I eat or even think about food, I’m reminded of him” My eyes narrow again and I feel a growl rising at the back of my throat.</p>
<p>“Then, what happened to your father?” He quizzes, causing me to release a tired sigh.</p>
<p>“He left, got sick of raising ‘disobedient’ children, and said that we were old enough to take care of ourselves” I quote what he said years ago, before leaving our home for good.</p>
<p>Looking up at him, I notice his eyes have newly obtained their usual playful spark, and have illuminated into that beautiful electric green I know and love. Snapping my eyes away, I give my arms and legs a bit more of a break. Moving my arms to rest gently on his chest, I move my knees up so I’m sitting on his stomach, which, I must admit, was pretty well sculpted. </p>
<p>‘Seriously Laita, this is certainly not the time for ogling this hot yet perverted vampire’ I scold myself mentally.</p>
<p>Looks like I was wrong, because as soon as I changed positions, Laito’s eyes lit aflame with a lust filled expression. Noticing this and the possessive look in his eyes, I’m taken back by his sudden change in attitude towards this whole situation. Moving his hands up along my elbows, with a single sharp tug, my arms buckle at the sudden movement and force my whole body down to be lying flush against him.</p>
<p>My head rests softly on his chest while my eyes are tightly shut, but I force myself to push away from him slowly. Unwillingly, I glance warily into his wild animal-like eyes, a small blush forming on my cheeks as my lips are parted in shock. Although, my appearance and position seems to make him even more attracted and harder to resist, as he pulls me nearer to him so our faces are practically touching.</p>
<p>“You have no idea how much I want to take you right here and now” He growls huskily to my face.<br/>
I audibly gulp, which probably satisfies him more, due to his throaty chuckle and sexy smirk.</p>
<p>“Sometimes you’re just too innocent and cute to resist” He reveals.</p>
<p>Sucking in a breath, he connects his lips with mine in a lusty kiss full of passion, but just the right amount of domination. Despite his skin being ice cold, the kiss manages to warm me up and melt my insides. Deepening the kiss, he puts his hands on the small of my back and presses me into him further, while we both lie back onto the bed. Before the kiss gets even more out of hand, I break it by pulling away…unfortunately for him, he thought he could get away with more, but I won’t let him get the upper hand just yet.</p>
<p>Moving down, I rest my head on his firm chest while catching my breath. Snuggling into his comforting and cool aura, I fall asleep to the rhythm of his chest, rising and falling with every breath he takes, while the momentum of it all lulls me almost fully to sleep.</p>
<p>“I love you…Laity” I whisper in a hushed voice.</p>
<p>When his body tenses beneath me, I pay no mind to it and continue to drift into dreamland, but I assume he is taken back by my sudden declaration of love. Gradually, he comes to, and brings his arms up to wrap them around my waist. </p>
<p>Sighing in content, for once in his life Laito feels truly loved, and the girl to give him this heart throb turns out to be the one he truly loves back with all his heart. </p>
<p>Snuggling into my warmth, he settles himself and rests his head on my own, both our cold and hot temperatures mixing as we sleep.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Little Mate”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. ~Chapter 26~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Sura’s POV:</span>
</p>
<p>Clutching the door handle between my hand, I almost break it with the amount of pressure I have in my palm. The stress of what’s waiting behind the door almost kills me…and the handle.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, I suck it up and open the door…to find nothing but empty air and Subaru’s untouched room. Releasing the breath in an angered and exasperated sigh, I shut the door behind me louder then I meant to because of my furiousness. I got all worked up and built up my courage to face him and reveal everything, for the first time in years mind you, and the bastard’s not even here!</p>
<p>The only thing that illuminates the room, is the bright, pale moonlight of the waxing gibbous outside beaming its rays into the room.</p>
<p>Walking into the middle of the room, I cross my arms. The sound of the door slamming will probably send him up here soon enough. Great, now I’m not even ready for him. I resist the urge to face palm, so I do it mentally instead. Idiot, what am I thinking! How am I so calm about something like this, I shouldn’t be distracting myself from the situation at hand…even if it’s so painful to remember. My temper immediately dies down and flicks to a more saddened state, my eyes glossing over already with unshed tears, causing the moonlight to reflect off my rose petal eyes like a mirror. </p>
<p>And Subaru chooses this moment of weakness to appear, catching me completely off guard and giving him a glimpse of my wavering emotions, before I even realise he’s in the room.</p>
<p>See, what did I tell you?</p>
<p>Turning to look at him, my eyes are wide with hurt and innocence, and for some reason, I can’t not look at him this way. His soft expression also matches mine, although it looks more shocked because of my sudden display of emotion I’ve never showed him before. As quickly as he shows this, it disappears, and he tries to act unfazed by hardening his stare and letting off a serious aura. Though I know for a fact he is still affected by my unusual presentation of sadness, but I also notice how he has something bothering him. It’s probably something he’s itching to ask me, something he <i>has</i>to find out.</p>
<p>“S-Subaru…” I try to beat him to it, but I’m at a loss of words.</p>
<p> There’s absolutely nothing I can say, or do, because I’m completely and utterly paralysed.</p>
<p>It doesn’t seem he was going to let me finish either way, because he cuts me off almost as soon as I finish trailing off on my words.</p>
<p>“Show me” He states, plain and simple, but with authority, making his words even more effective.</p>
<p>Now is the time to push away all the sentimental crap and go back to being serious, otherwise, this will never work if I’m blubbering hopelessly the whole time. Forcing myself to revert back to my stony expression, I prepare for the onslaught of questions that I will have no choice but to answer.</p>
<p>“Show you what?” I ask sincerely, but firmly.</p>
<p>I don’t plan on losing in this conversation, but something tells me I already have.</p>
<p>“You know exactly what” His eyes narrow into a glare, crossing his arms over his chest like he’s scolding a child.</p>
<p>And indeed I do, but like hell I’m going to give up that easily. Instead, I harden my gaze and clench my jaw shut in resistance.</p>
<p>“Make me” I taunt, acting like a stubborn toddler. Apparently I’ve always been stubborn, but I see it as a rewarding quality sometimes, other than a nuisance.</p>
<p>“You’re really staring to piss me off!” He huffs out in pure anger, his cheeks flushing red as well.</p>
<p>Stomping forwards, he balls his fists tightly, and I can tell he has an urge to hit something…I just really hope it’s not me. Although, no matter how angered he gets, he would never hurt me. </p>
<p>Bringing his fist up to my jacket, he prepares to wrench it off with force, but my own hand wrapped strongly around his prevents this. Looking up into his livid eyes with a blank expression, my eyes are void of emotion as I distance his clutched hand slowly away from me. He seems completely taken back by my actions, but I continue to remove my jacket by myself while he just watches on, still frozen in place.</p>
<p>Hesitating, I almost decide to rebut and definitely not show or tell him, but I know he has anger issues and he will get more worked up than he already is if I don’t do what I know he wants me to. If possible, my frown deepens and I lift up the front of my shirt, careful not to show my pink bra…don’t judge, I may be a tom boy but I’m still a girl who happens to like the damn colour, okay?!</p>
<p>Revealing my many scars, I keep my shirt up and turn around slowly, giving him enough time to examine all of the marks ranging from small to large, some in different directions. Still keeping my torso revealed, I stare at the ground, glaring at it even, too fearful to even glimpse at what his reaction might look like.</p>
<p>“That really is the least of them. I have plenty more on my legs and shoulders, even some on my arms” I reveal, flinching slightly as I dare to look up at him.</p>
<p>Breaking out of his horrified daze, he steps closer towards me until we’re just a breath away.</p>
<p>Raising his hand up, he outlines the scars across my stomach, his cold touch sends shivers along my sensitive skin, as I flinch away from his gentle hands while they slightly tickle my abdomen. </p>
<p>“There are more scars then there were from the vision I saw, where did these come from?” He caught me out.</p>
<p>Dropping my shirt and resting my hands by my side, I shut my eyes and lower my head away from his gaze once more. I knew he was smart, of course he would notice something like this and suspect me immediately. </p>
<p>“Sura” His voice is stern and dead serious.</p>
<p>Using his hand under my chin to softly lift my head, I hesitantly peel open my eyes, now staring into his hard gaze that searches my strawberry orbs for answers. Then, he uses his other hand to cup my cheek, while gliding the hand that was previously holding my chin, now up to my other cheek. Now his gaze is begging for my secret, which I willingly give him.</p>
<p>“I…did them” I choked out.</p>
<p>I can hear his breath hitch in his throat, his eyes widening in surprise, before his lids drop into a softer look.</p>
<p>“Why?” He breathes out, the sadness in his voice making me break.</p>
<p>For some reason, I feel like I can tell him everything, especially now that my emotional walls built from my past have been broken down and he knows all my secrets. I’m now a geyser ready to spurt all the information he wants, and there’s nothing I can do to stop myself.</p>
<p>“One day, my father decided that he was filthy himself because he took part in creating me. So he made me lock the door to the tower before I came in, then he took the knife from me and I expected him to hurt me again, but he didn’t. Instead, he used the dagger to plunge it through his heart, while I watched on. Before he died, he told me one last thing” My throat closed up before I could say anymore.</p>
<p>The tears finally begin to stream down my face, as Subaru holds me closer to himself. </p>
<p>“B-Before he ended his life, h-he told me, ‘this is your fault’” I stutter out.</p>
<p>This is the last thing I wanted to happen, to be crying a hopeless river of tears, but I guess it can’t be helped.</p>
<p>“Those four words haunted me for the rest of my life, and eventually, the guilt caught up to me” I continue.</p>
<p>“Ever since I was born, he would refer to me as a filthy abomination that should be harmed, as a way of paying the price for ever being born into this world. So, from birth I believed that I <i>deserved</i> to be treated that way, to be cut and insulted, called a <i>freak</i>…” I spit my words with so much hate.</p>
<p>“Because I was influenced from such a young age, I too came to believe I was truly tainted and filthy, not belonging on the earth because it was too pure for some corrupt little girl. I felt like I was entitled to continue harming myself, because my father was no longer there to do it for me. One day, I even considered death, ridding the world of the filth that I was claimed to be” I could feel him tense as soon as I mentioned my death.</p>
<p>To make sure he is kept calm, I snake my arms behind and up his back, squeezing him reassuringly and nuzzling as close as I possibly can further into his chest. </p>
<p>“I can only thank my sisters that they got there in time to stop me, before I would’ve suffered the same fate as my father. From then on, they taught me that nobody has to die, especially when I have done nothing to deserve it. I count myself lucky that I have loving sisters like them to help me through tough times like those” A warm smile spreads across my lips and brightens my face.</p>
<p>Then he chuckles quietly to himself, is expression slightly dazed as if he is remembering something. Now this peaks my interest…Subaru chuckling?</p>
<p>“What?” I ask, completely and utterly dumbfounded.</p>
<p>“You never told me you had long hair, and wore a pink bow in it as well” He added more chuckles.</p>
<p>This strikes me completely off guard, immediately I can feel my cheeks and the tips of my ears heat up and tint a dark red colour. </p>
<p>“I..eh-um..uhhhhh” I stutter nervously, the embarrassment evident in my messed up speech.</p>
<p>Bursting out laughing, the beautiful sound of his laughter snaps me out of my state as I enjoy the look of pure happiness on his face, as I spread a radiant smile.</p>
<p>“Well, I cut my hair short because I thought my long hair was storing all those horrible memories, so it was time for a change” I explain, my smile still unfaltering and Subaru listening intently with a small smile of his own.</p>
<p>“Actually…” I cut myself short and pull out the same pink bow from all those years ago from my pocket.</p>
<p>“I’ve always kept it with me, in memory of the kindness Shae showed me, and the first ever compliment my father gave me” I smile fondly at the bow, my eyes shimmer at the memory.</p>
<p>Using the clip part of the accessory, I pin it through the hair at the top of my head, displaying it to Subaru with my still tainted cheeks and nervously avoiding eye contact.</p>
<p>It’s great how after every storm, there’s a rainbow just around the corner. Even if the storm lasted for a large part of my childhood, the rainbow still shines even now, brighter then ever before. Five of the colours of my rainbow are my sisters who I cherish, even though it may not seem like it, one being my loving mother, and the last being the most vivid colour of them all, who I adore…Subaru.</p>
<p>“I’m <i>extremely</i> lucky to have met someone as wonderful as you” I sigh out lovingly, looking up at him directly.</p>
<p>Creating some slight distance, he pulls away and replaces his hands to cup my cheek, and he’s not the least bit surprised to see an affectionate smile lighting up my face, just as I’m not surprised to see one of his own. We gaze longingly into each other’s eyes for a couple of seconds, before he snap is sight from my eyes and they dart down to my soft and vibrant pink lips, dropped down in curiosity while he stares them down hungrily. Leaning in, he sneaks a quick peck as a sort of test, before he comes closer once more, and steals my lips in a tender kiss. It doesn’t take long for me to respond, because my lips begin to move along with his on their own accord. </p>
<p>My hands swiftly reposition themselves among his angel white locks, twisting and tangling in the pleasure of being kissed. Soon enough, we both have to tug away for air, and before the kiss turns into something too intimate. We stare back into the other’s ruby orbs, panting heavily while we catch our breath.</p>
<p>“Why me?” He asks out of the blue, but I can tell it’s a serious question.</p>
<p>The next thing I do completely catches him off guard, and I can tell because his mouth is hanging open and his eyes are wide with shock. For the first time, I think <i>ever</i>, I laugh. Not a chuckle, or a humourless or sarcastic laugh, but totally normal and very <i>cute</i> laugh. I have to admit though, I slightly surprise myself in the process of it all, but it’s a good surprise, since I’ve never felt this feeling before, the feeling of pure happiness. And I think I want to experience this new emotion much more in life, the only way to do that, is to spend the rest of my life with my mate before me.</p>
<p>“Because, I love you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Nothing can possibly ruin this moment of happiness…</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>But that is all about to change.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. ~Chapter 27~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Shae’s POV:</span>
</p><p>I awaken to a deep sinking feeling in my stomach, like something terrible is going to happen, and <i>very soon</i>. Feeling the sun’s rays behind my eyelids, I squint against the harsh light as I reveal my crystal eyes. I wonder, now that I’m accustomed to waking up in the night and sleeping through the day, how come I’m awake when the sun is still high? </p><p>Two soothing arms are wrapped firmly around my waist, restricting me firmly in place. I smile and snuggle into the sleeping form beside me, remembering the events of the previous night and feeling the usual weight on my shoulders having being finally lifted. I feel like I can at last rest easy. </p><p>Well…aside from the fact that my crazy step father is running free and has a desire to toy with our lives in some unimaginable and despicable way.</p><p>From past experiences, Cordeney is man who holds grudges, and is never satisfied with something unless it’s done the way he likes it. This also makes him very unpredictable and it’s especially hard to know when or how he is going to strike. For now, all we can do is be on high alert.</p><p>Nuzzling my face into Shu’s chest, I get a face full of his soothing aroma, stronger then ever before. So strong that the mixtures are indescribable, I can practically taste them all at once. Hold on a second, I’ve never been able to smell something this strong before, let alone get a strange craving from it. As soon as I realise this, my eyes snap open wide as I listen to the sound of birds chirping loudly in my ears. Sitting up in shock, I gaze out the window. To my surprise, I witness three baby birds being fed by their mother. Except <i>far</i> away in the distance. </p><p>Okay…that’s strange and <i>definitely</i> not normal. </p><p>Rubbing my eyes with my balled fists, my vision blurs and my hearing wavers, muffling the sound in my ears. Blinking for a couple of seconds, I’m now staring at the outside of the mansion and the tree line at the beginning of the forest. The only sound in my ears being the soft snores emitting from Shu’s sleeping form beside me. </p><p>“What a pain” I heave a small sigh of tiredness, shutting my eyes briefly.</p><p>I’m really not cut out for this, it’s all to emotionally and physically exhausting to be crying and talking more in one night than I have in most of my life, along with having fucked up senses the next morning. It’s quite exhausting and tedious if you ask me, for someone as closed-off as I am.</p><p>I gaze back at Shu, still dozing peacefully in an undisturbed silence, still with his arms snaked tightly around me. I have a creeping urge to lie back down next to him and fall asleep once more in his embrace, both becoming swallowed by darkness and forgetting our endless worries.</p><p><i>Wait</i>…it’s a full moon today…</p><p>“Reika!” I breathe in surprise.</p><p>Careful not to wake the sleeping beast beside me, I unclasp his hands from around me and hastily leap from the bed. Before I leave up the stairs, I sneak a quick but feathery kiss upon his lips, keeping it light so he doesn’t awaken. I find it almost impossible to tear my gaze from his gorgeous face and leave him here to wake up alone, but I have more important things at hand. Slipping up the stairs and out the door silently, I saunter down the hallway. Keeping up the pace, I think of the most obvious place she may be. </p><p>Suddenly, a wave of pain erupts in my chest, making me gasp out loud in pain and clutch the place where my heart is. Clenching my teeth, more pain surges through my entire body and causes me to drop to the floor. I attempt to scream, but nothing comes out except a strangled exhale of air, my face morphed into an expression of suffering. </p><p>Standing on my shaking legs, I use a hand on the wall next to me to support my jelly-like body. Still clutching at my chest, I amble as fast as I can with a weak body and endure pain at the same time. Panting heavily, I can feel my heartbeat thundering in my ears and my entire being trembling along with it. For a second, I can almost swear my heart remains still and unmoving in my chest, not creating any form of noise or movement. </p><p>Then, as soon as it stopped, it restarts at a normal pace and continues to beat normally, my body also recovering from its numb state and giving me my strength and control back. Having the pain finally pass, I breathe easy again and rest my hands at my sides as I continue briskly down the carpeted hall.   </p><p>Once reaching the staircase, I look down at the main foyer and witness my raven-haired sister doubled over on the floor in pain, clutching at her chest as I was previously. My eyes widen, as I scamper down the steps speedily and hold her close in my arms when I reach her crumbled form. She has laboured breaths and I can hear her quickened heart rate pounding in my ears. </p><p>Perfect timing for my supersonic hearing to kick in.</p><p>I notice her glasses scattered a few feet away, as her grip on her chest tightens between her two balled fists. That’s when I hear it, the sound of nothingness, complete silence except for Reika’s ragged breaths. Everything is at a standstill, until the same rhythms start up again and remit a continuous beat. After her breathing calms, I reach for her spectacles and hand them to her leisurely.</p><p>She grasps them in her hand briefly, before placing them back over her eyes, her emotions remaining hidden behind her bangs and a foreshadowing veil on her face. Raising her head, she meets my worried stare with her own solemn look.</p><p>
  <i>“It has begun”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. ~Chapter 28~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Reika’s POV:</span>
</p><p>A wonderful scent wafts its way into my nostrils and wakes up my entire body from the deep slumber. Fluttering open my lids, I lay my eyes on a broad chest, covered by a thin cotton button-up of course. Lifting my weary head, I notice Reiji’s unconscious form beneath me and his gorgeous sleeping face. For someone who has been asleep, he still looks amazing. He looks even better up close and without his glasses, soundly breathing through his slightly parted lips and the bed hair slightly covering his face. For some strange reason, that’s not entirely what interests me.</p><p>Either Reiji put something interesting in the tea I’ve been drinking, otherwise something strange is happening.</p><p>My eyes zero in on the exposed skin on his neck and collarbone, untainted porcelain almost begging for me to puncture and drain it of every juice and nutrient in his body. A tingling feeling arises in my gums, where my canines lie to be precise. Soon enough, my craving for something sweet escalates and the tingling sensation increases into a painful throbbing. I can practically taste my saliva building up in my mouth and drooling out the corners of my lips. </p><p>Audibly gulping down my desire and the growing hunger, my eyes widen in shock of my actions and I push myself away from him before I do anything rational. Stepping backwards off the bed, I slump down onto my knees, hitting the oak floorboards below with my eyes trained wide open.</p><p>Looking down at my hands, I stare at them endlessly in disgust. I was eyeing him like some sort of meal! But did that stop me? No! What was I thinking, I was like some kind of animal eyeing its prey!</p><p>Choking back a sob, I throw my hands over my mouth in shock. It seems for the last few hours, I’ve been some hopeless emotional wreck, and here I am slouched on the floor judging myself like I’m some sort of monster.</p><p>That’s when I remember, that I truly <i>am</i> a monster.</p><p>Finally breaking out of the shock, I come back to my senses and lift myself from the floor hastily. Before I depart, I crouch down next to Reiji’s bed and his still sleeping form. Taking his hand softly in my own, I bring my lips down to place a gentle peck on his knuckles. Scrunching my eyes closed, I will him to stay in his world of slumber.</p><p>“Stay safe” I whisper.</p><p>Standing up, I look one last time at his tranquil face before silently exiting through his door. I stroll at a fast pace down the hall, trying to act elegant while in a hurry. Hopefully my sisters will get the same idea to come and rendezvous in the greeting hall, excluding the fact they probably forgot about today, but I’m sure they’ll remember <i>very</i> soon. </p><p>My biggest concern is though, if Cordeney were to strike in this time of weakness, he would have the upper hand and would no doubt defeat us in seconds. Being the decisive person he is, he has probably planned everything up to this point. He could even be in the shadows watching it all play out, before he decides to make his move and cause our downfall.</p><p>I refuse to let that happen.</p><p>Almost immediately, a flurry of different scents flies into my nose and overwhelms my senses, awakening one in particular. Hunger.</p><p>The painful throbbing returns in my gums, straining my teeth as my mouth waters profusely. I clamp a hand around my mouth as a way to suspend this wave of animalistic desire. One aroma invades my nostrils and peaks my taste buds, the smell being so strong I can practically taste it. The thing that scares me, is the fact that the fragrance trails back in the direction I just came from…Reiji’s room to be particular. </p><p>The urge to turn back is absolutely gut wrenching, but I contain it as best I can, biting down on my gums for a better approach and basically drawing my own blood to satisfy my…<i>bloodlust</i>. Panting heavily, the intoxicating odour eventually fades the farther I get away, thank goodness. After what seems like an eternity, I reach the main foyer and lower the hand still covering my mouth incase I got anymore sudden waves of hunger.</p><p>Trying to pass it by as nothing but a measly craving for food is something I simply cannot do, for my desire for sustenance has never been this strong before…except on days like this.</p><p>Just as I thought the worst of the never ending agony was over, I hold back a blood curdling scream, in fear of waking the entire mansion, as an excruciating pain pulsates through my body at an alarming rate. Biting the inner part of my cheek, I can taste the metallic liquid pour from the wound I probably inflicted and double over on the ground in pain. Without even caring that my glasses fly off on impact, I clench both my hands around my viciously palpitating heart, beating painfully against the bones of my ribcage. </p><p>Drawing steady breaths, I can feel my entire body quaking in fear, until I feel a pair of slim arms wrap around my shoulders and hug me close to them. From the unfamiliar feeling, I can tell this is definitely not Reiji, but I’m in too much pain to care who is holding me at all. My entire body quivers in their arms, the pain of my thudding heart and the feeling of needing to chuck up my entire internal contents onto the floor, becoming unbearable. For a split second, and the person embracing me can hear it too because their entire body tenses along with mine…everything goes silent.</p><p>When I say everything, all I can hear are my hitched breaths and the person’s next to me, not so much as a <i>heartbeat</i> can be heard. Almost as soon as it happened, I can feel the regular thumping at a normal pace beneath my balled fists. </p><p>Before I can have any time to question the previous events, my spectacles are returned to me by an unforgettable hand. My layabout of a sister. I mentally scoff and stifle a humourless chuckle. It’s only ever in this situation that she actually gives a damn about any of us, rather than dozing off or keeping to herself and ‘drowning her sorrows in the wonders of music’, as she’s once explained to me. </p><p>Snapping out of thought, I crane my head to look her dead in the eyes, her face looking just as solemn as mine, but with a hint of concern. I utter the three words that’s on both of our minds.</p><p>“It has begun” I affirm sternly.</p><p>It takes a couple of seconds for her to register my declaration, but she soon snaps into focus. Carefully, she raises my frail body like a delicate piece of china. How I truly loathe being handled this way, and by my sister nonetheless. Have I stooped so low as to accept help from someone I’d promised never to look inadequate in front of? </p><p>Although, I accept her help with no shame. Keeping her hands hooked under my arms, I’m hoisted into the air and steadied on my feet. Before I can completely stand on my still wobbling feet, a red haired figure flashes in front of us within seconds.</p><p>“OH COME ON!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. ~Chapter 29~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Aya’s POV:</span>
</p><p>Revealing my twinkling green eyes, I bat my lashes to adjust to the complete darkness around me. Cool breaths emit from my chest at an even pace, sending goosebumps across my stomach in small tingling waves. I can feel my cheeks heat up and I’m positive they are tinged a light shade of pink. </p><p>I don’t think I’ll ever get over this strange habit of his.</p><p>“Some people never change” I let out an almost silent chuckle, smiling sweetly.</p><p>Bringing my arm up, I use my palm to lightly stroke his silky tomato locks and I can feel him nuzzle closer into my soothing touch, while still fast asleep. Moving my head down, I place my lips gently on where I assume his forehead is. Just as I press my lips down on his surprisingly soft skin, I feel a rush of wind and suddenly the light brightens around me, making me realise I’m no longer lying in a pitch black iron coffin, but on the grey pathway in Subaru’s rose garden. The morning light of the sun’s rays almost blinds me, my entire mind frazzled from the sudden and random transportation. Pulling myself up from the ground, I attempt to calm my dizziness and confusion.</p><p>How does one get from one place to another in seconds? Simple, you can’t, unless you’re a vampire.</p><p>My eyes widen in realisation and my entire body properly wakes up once I straighten up in shock. </p><p>“Oh shi-“ I’m cut off abruptly.</p><p>Suddenly, I’m leaning over the edge of the roof on a forward angle, specifically aimed towards the ground. </p><p>“W-woah, no!” I shriek, the fear in my voice evident. </p><p>Tipping farther over the edge, I wave my arms about like a flailing duck and get a good look of the solid concrete down below. Luck is sadly not in my favour, and my entire body seems to slant fully in the one direction I wish it didn’t…forwards. It doesn’t take long for my entire balance to be thrown off and I fall entirely off the roof, plummeting straight towards my imminent doom.</p><p>Before I can let out a horrific scream, I shut my eyes and feel a strange and wet sensation engulf my entire body and muffle my scream in my throat. Instead, all that comes from my mouth, are bubbles of air.</p><p>I can feel my lungs become completely filled with buckets of cold water, continuously being swallowed into my body. Wrenching my eyes open in shock, my eyesight is slightly blurred from being underwater. The air I’m hastily trying to obtain through my opened mouth only increases the intake of water. I notice I have been newly transported into a large body of water, which would most likely be the lake near the mansion because it’s in a close radius to where I once was. Before long, my entire body becomes heavy and begins to sink, my eyelids becoming heavy as I stare at the burning sun above, which is distorted beautifully under the water. It’s almost mocking me as it sits in the sky looking all high and mighty while I slowly lose consciousness and drown.</p><p>Just as the last of the air leaves my lungs, I feel a cool rush of air and I’m suddenly plunged into the soft carpeted floor, drenched with water and freezing cold. Immediately, I hack up the entire watery contents of my stomach onto the floor in one big puddle, inhaling as much of the precious oxygen as I can. As if my condition wasn’t already bad, my heart begins to constrict painfully in my chest, the sound of it erratically increasing and thumping becoming ear-splitting as the sound rings through my head. </p><p>I start breathing really unsteadily, my breaths coming out desperate and ragged. Gripping the carpet below between my balled fists, hot tears spill from my eyes and mix with the beading sweat that runs in rivers down my face. After long, I’m left in complete silence, you could even hear a pin drop. Sitting up on my knees, I take a breather and raise my palm over my chest, feeling the normal beating. </p><p>Taking a deep sigh in relief, I haul myself from the ground by using the wall nearby for support and slowly regain my balance. As soon as I assume I’m in the clear, the familiar rush of air returns and I’m now standing a few feet from the bottom of the staircase.</p><p>“OH COME ON!” I shout, pissed off with the random teleportation once again and huffing in frustration.</p><p>Then I widen my eyes in realisation. I just made the biggest mistake, by yelling at the top of my lungs in a house full of sleeping vampires that I didn’t want to wake.</p><p>“You’re an idiot”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. ~Chapter 30~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Kana’s POV:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Kana…”</i>
</p>
<p>A voice echoes through the darkness.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Kana” </i>
</p>
<p>It gains my attention.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Kana…Wake up” </i>
</p>
<p>The voice beckons me awake from my peaceful slumber, and I find myself lying face towards Kanato, while he still sleeps soundly. </p>
<p><i>“Quickly Kana”</i> The voice continues to speak in my mind.</p>
<p>At first I thought it was a dream, but the voice is so familiar that it can’t be just a hallucination. Repeating the sound in my head, I can finally pick who the voice belongs to, causing my eyes to widen in realisation.</p>
<p>“Beary?” I stare down at the unmoving stuffed bear ticked snugly in my arms.</p>
<p><i>“It’s a full moon, Kana”</i> She informs me.</p>
<p>Of course how could I have forgotten?</p>
<p>That explains Beary’s sudden awakening. Her tone of voice sounds more rushed and slightly on edge than usual, I wonder what has her so frazzled all of a sudden? Looking back up at Kanato’s closed eyelids, I decide that if I want to talk to Beary more in private, I need to be in a more quieter environment. </p>
<p>Rolling over under the sheets, I stealthily slip from the bed and tip toe across the carpeted floor. Reaching the door, I turn the knob silently and hoping that it doesn’t emit a metallic creaking, which it doesn’t. Successfully securing the door behind me, I cradle Beary in my arms and look down at her, beginning our conversation once again as I continue aimlessly down the hall.</p>
<p><i>“You must hurry Kana, you’re in grave danger”</i> She warns mysteriously.</p>
<p>“What do you mean? Kanato won’t hurt us anymore, you don’t have to worry” I assure her with a small smile, as I think of Kanato.</p>
<p>
  <i>“I am aware he is incapable of harming us greatly, but he is not the imminent threat at the time”</i>
</p>
<p>“Then who?” I question further.</p>
<p>
  <i>“ <b>‘He’</b> will come, and will not stop until you’re dead. You <b>and</b> your sisters”</i>
</p>
<p>Stopping dead in my tracks, I stare down at Beary with my eyes wide in terror.</p>
<p>“No, he can’t!” I exclaim in almost a whisper.</p>
<p>
  <i>“It has been foretold”</i>
</p>
<p>Standing frozen in the hallway, I clutch Beary even closer and squeeze her harder in horror. It can’t possibly be true, is death by my father really my end? My mind flashes back to all those times father would strangle me, all for nothing, and I would almost pass out. Perhaps this time, when he comes to kill us all, once he has his hands clamped around my neck and black spots cloud my vision…I’ll never wake up.</p>
<p>As if I was currently being choked, all the air begins to leave my lungs and I desperately suck in gulps of oxygen.</p>
<p><i>“Kana, there is a way to avoid this fate…”</i> She continues on, her cryptic words ringing in my now throbbing head.</p>
<p>Hyperventilating, I drop to my knees as I feel a stabbing pain in my chest cavity, where my heart beat increases vastly in speed. Letting out silent cries of pain, burning tears leak endlessly from my eyes in salty streams. My entire body turns numb from the agony, my tiny figure slumping fully on the floor as I’m still gasping for air.</p>
<p>“Listen carefully Kana…” Beary ignores the fact that I’m suffering above her.</p>
<p>“I refuse to be weak!” I gasp out, using my clenched hand to claw myself across the carpet.</p>
<p><i>“You must run”</i> She instructs, her voice a fading whisper in my ears.</p>
<p>My jaw shuts tight to ensure a frightening scream doesn’t escape my raw lips, teeth grinding against each other to distract me from the torture that is erupting all over. </p>
<p><i>“RUN!”</i> Multiple demonic voices chime in my head, some sounding like a sweet doll or a lost soul of a child, others like a reincarnation of murderous demons.</p>
<p>“I promised Kanato I wouldn’t be weak” Wrenching open my eyes, I gaze off into the distance of the hallway with an insane stare. </p>
<p>The voices in my head repeat their previous words endlessly. </p>
<p>Pulling my lips up in a crazed grin, I heave myself from the floor at a leisurely pace, wincing when a new wave of searing pain rocks my body and shaking limbs. Although I keep up my demeanour, thinking of a thousand different ways I could torture and torment my father for nearly killing me several times, before finally giving him a brutal end. By my own hands, I shall murder him in cold blood, and he will pay for his crimes against my family, my sisters…<i><b>me</b></i>.</p>
<p>“No. I’m not going to run…but I’m not going to fight either. I’m going to tear him apart worthless bit by worthless bit, until I’ll have him begging for mercy. How I can’t wait to hear him scream in utter<i> terror</i>” I grit out, still enduring my rapidly beating heart and having my eye twitch continuously and uncontrollably.</p>
<p>If possible, my lunatic smile widens to an insane extent of a Cheshire grin, adding to my manic look, my head tilts slightly to the side. </p>
<p>“You would like that too. Ne, Beary?” Looking down into her pitch black pupils, I can see them gleaming with glee as she spots my mad expression.</p>
<p>At that moment, all is silent and all is still. Not a single heartbeat, nor a single movement. Then, from a window far behind me at the end of the hall, a long beam of sunlight shines upon my pale face, casting a shadow on one side and illuminating the other.</p>
<p>“Well, would you look at that Beary, my heart seems to have stopped” My grin drops into a mere smile, no pointy teeth showing.</p>
<p>Snapping my head down, my shoulders bob as I let out a few inaudible giggles under my breath. Steadily, my giggles amplify in volume, soon coming out as melodic laughter. But this was no ordinary laughter…this was the laughter of a psychopath. </p>
<p>Suddenly, a palm grips my shoulder and squeezes lightly, immediately shutting off my abrupt laughter. At the same moment, my heart begins thumping normally in my chest, as it should. Shortly, my breathing returns to normal and I let out a small breath, and slowly, I can sense my pupils widen back to ordinary and the smile falls from my face. </p>
<p>Turning around, my gaze moves up and meets the shining lime pools of my younger triplet, with a concerned face. Still, we continue to stare at each other, unmoving, until she brings her hand from my shoulder and wipes away the remnants of my dried tears. </p>
<p>Feeling a rush of exhaustion, my entire body collapses onto my sister in front of me, which she is lucky to catch me and hold me close in a snug embrace. In a comforting manner, she strokes my hair gently, untangling the violet knots as she goes. </p>
<p>“Come on, they’re probably waiting for us” She utters softly in my ear.</p>
<p>Nodding softly, I feel Laita move my body away from hers and hook her arm under my shoulder to support my weight on hers. Staring at the ground, I will my body to move along with hers, as we amble down the carpeted hallway. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Laita with a pained and also drained expression, eyelids heavy, slouched posture, limping figure and beads of sweat forming and falling from her forehead. With my body still numb and my mind still confused and flooded with thoughts, I barely even register that we’re moving down the hall and my feet are moving on their own accord. </p>
<p>Once the steps are in sight, I’m so overjoyed that we’ve reached our destination and hopefully allowed to rest for a bit. Then I notice a tall and proud, dripping wet, figure blocking the spotlight of moonlight. From the next outburst it’s clear that it’s my older triplet, who’s now completely compromised our time alone together without the six prying vampire brothers to intervene our secret…problem.</p>
<p>“OH COME ON!” She shouts, loud enough to wake the entire mansion of sleeping beasts. </p>
<p>Great job big sis, you’ve done it now.</p>
<p>I hear Laita growl in annoyance from next to me, I lower my head once more and stare at the carpet. I won’t allow my sisters to see my pitiful state, especially the others accompanying Aya at the bottom of the steps. That’s strange, where’s little Sura then?</p>
<p>“You’re an idiot” Laita announces, giving Aya a pissed off glare with her tired pits of green.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m aware of that” Aya sighs in defeat.</p>
<p>Well that’s a first.</p>
<p>“How’s Kana?” Aya asks, her voice laced with worry and sympathy.</p>
<p>I want nothing more then to explode in her face about giving me sympathy, but that would be uncalled for. Submitting to my demons is a bad thing, but that doesn’t mean that they don’t decide to fill my head with devilish thoughts once and a while. Staring back down at Beary, I think about her last words before her voice faded, along with the rest of the demonic souls that decided to pitch in their words as well.</p>
<p>“Sorry Beary…” I whisper.</p>
<p>“But I’m not going to run”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. ~Chapter 31~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Laita’s POV:</span>
</p><p>Peeling open my eyes, I feel the familiar embrace from behind, Laito’s hold on me firm and secure, but reassuring nonetheless. Sighing quietly in content, I snuggle further backwards into the spooning position I’m currently held in, loving the mixture of our cold temperatures…hmmm, I’m actually quite cold now that I think about it. Even if I’m hugging with a naturally cold species, with the covers beneath me and clothes on, I should be warmer than this. Perhaps, a sudden drop in the temperature?</p><p>As the thought occurs, my entire body is hit with a painful surge, causing my eyes to snap open wide and a sharp intake of breath. Aware of the sleeping vampire beside me, I fight back the extreme urge to release a pained cry. Instead, I clench my fists tightly and scrunch my eyes tightly closed, clamping my mouth shut and biting down hard on my tongue to somewhat distract the pain. Feeling a constricting feeling in my chest, I use one of my hands to clutch painfully at the area.</p><p>To my shock, I cannot feel a single movement underneath my hand over my heart, meaning it has somehow stopped beating altogether. This aching pain is far worse than anything I have ever experienced, apart from when…no, it couldn’t be. Still in utter shock, I forcefully snap my eyes open and agonisingly twist my head to look behind me. Ignoring Laito’s peaceful slumbering face, I stretch my neck to witness the sun high in the sky.</p><p>Good, we still have day-light, which gives us plenty of time to sort this mess out before tonight.</p><p>Hissing silently, I clench my jaw and grit my teeth together, as the agony slowly dulls into a less painful ache. To my utter joy, my heart begins its regular rhythms, causing me to sigh a long breath in relief as I finally calm myself. </p><p>Opening my eyes once more, I stare with determination at the closed door across the room. There is no time to lose, I must discuss our next plan of action with my sisters. </p><p>Using all the strength I can muster, I carefully manoeuvre my way out of Laito’s complicated embrace, untangling myself from his arms and legs that don’t seem to want to let me go. Finally achieving my goal, I huff a sigh of relief and tip toe silently out of his room. Before I leave, I stare at his gorgeously unaware face as he soundly sleeps away the day.</p><p>‘Awww my Laity is so cute’ I mentally sigh out, giggling silently and smiling cutely.</p><p>Closing the door silently, I cringe at the last part when the door knob makes a tiny squeak, but after a few seconds nothing happens, so I move on down the hall. </p><p>Having my energy mostly drained from before, keeping a fast pace and good posture is extremely difficult after writhing in pain a few minutes ago. As I pace slowly down the hall, I pass a table with a candelabra on it, but I pay no mind, my emerald eyes flicking past it like any ordinary object in a creepy mansion full of vampires.</p><p>Suddenly, a green glow begins to emit from just down the hall, and when I turn the candelabra is lit with a single green flame. Any normal person would just be creeped out, but me, I’m utterly petrified. I mean, it’s a green flame, that’s certainly not normal. Stalking back over to it, I quickly blow it out before it can do any damage, closing my eyes and sighing in relief.<br/>

</p>
<p>I get a major shock when I reopen my eyes and the candelabra is fully lit up with three, strong, <i>green flames</i>. Widening my eyes, I gasp in fright and run away down the hall as fast as my weary legs can carry me. Panting in exhaustion, I can feel the heat in the room increase and beads of sweat begin to roll off my forehead. Turning around and skidding to a stop at a corner, I look back and find multiple green flames, all hanging randomly in midair with no purpose.</p><p>Backing away in shock, my eyes wide in horror, my panting increases as I watch the green flames dance in front of my eyes. Shutting my eyes tightly and gripping my head with my hands, I shake my head furiously as if it will make them disappear.</p><p>“No, no, no” I whisper out in harsh breaths, willing the strange wisps to leave me alone.</p><p>“Go away!” I say firmly, but hopefully not loud enough for anyone to hear.</p><p>This time when I open my eyes, nothing is in sight, just another dark, red carpeted hallway. I sigh out a breath of utter relief and wipe away any remaining sweat on my forehead. Immediately, I hear some quiet giggling from down the hall. When I turn my head left in the direction, I notice my purple-haired sister laughing her head off alone in a hallway. How strange.</p><p>Hastily, I sprint down the hall until I’m just behind her, where she still hasn’t noticed me yet. Before I can allow her insane laughter to grow any louder, I rest a hand on her shoulder, firmly gripping it as to tell her to stop, which she immediately does as soon as I come in contact. Turning around slowly, she looks up at me with a blank gaze, as I stare down at her with concern. My eyes flick to the almost dry tears gathered in the corner of her lashes. Bringing up the pad of my thumb, I softly wipe them away like a caring sister would, like I used to do when she bawled her little eyes out when we were mere kids.</p><p>Staring at each other for a while, I notice the growing exhaustion in her eyes, as she soon looses her balance and falls into my arms. Luckily, I catch her and hold her close in a comforting embrace, resting my head on her shoulder. </p><p>“Come on, they’re probably waiting for us” I utter softly into her ear in a calming manner.</p><p>Feeling her gentle nods into my chest, I hum quietly and carefully turn her body around so I can hook my arm under her shoulders and support her weight on mine. It’s a lot of work to support both our tired bodies when I’m already so drained, but I care for my sister and it is my job to be there for her and shoulder her burdens. </p><p>At a leisurely pace, I amble down the hallway, straining myself with the vigorous action, but I continue to push on. With more beads of sweat trickling down my head, I clench my teeth and force my slouched posture to keep moving. Just a little farther, and we reach the top of the staircase, I can last that long at least.</p><p>Finally coming to a stop at the top of the stairs, I’m greeted with a loud shout from my…soaking wet sister at the bottom of the staircase.</p><p>“OH COME ON!” She exclaims in frustration at the top of her lungs.</p><p>Fantastic, you just woke up the entire mansion and compromised our position. Yep, that’s my big sister.</p><p>Growling in annoyance, I glare down at her with dark lime eyes full of irritation. Loosening my stare to a tired, pissed of look, I announce the obvious in front of both Reika and Shae standing at the entrance.</p><p>“You’re an idiot” </p><p>Aya turns slowly, a look of slight annoyance present, but her face drops in disappointment, as if I’ve just scolded her like a small child.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m aware of that” She sighs in defeat.</p><p>I almost chuckle, but instead I smile softly. Never has Aya ever, submitted to anyone before. </p><p>“How’s Kana?” Aya questions, the concern in her words is clear, she’s worried about her baby sister.</p><p>I almost pick up on the inaudible whispers of Kana’s voice, but I decide that if I cannot hear them, her words aren’t meant for me to hear.</p><p>“She’ll be alright” I sigh, smiling kindly again at the fragile girl in my arms, staring intently at her stuffed teddy bear.</p><p>Sighing, Aya drops her tense shoulders and scurries up the stairs to help us both down without passing out from exhaustion and falling painfully down the stairs. Once reaching the bottom, I release Kana carefully to make sure she can stand on her own, before relaxing myself after the whole ordeal. </p><p>Suddenly, a metallic scent I haven’t smelt in so long comes wafting gracefully into my nose, as I visibly take a huge whiff of the air and inhale the aroma. Noticing my sisters doing the same, we set our eyes on a suspicious silhouette sticking out from the shadows.</p><p>Abruptly, Sura appears out of the shadows once we set our sights on her figure, her eyes traced with slight worry and nervousness as her eyes flick from her hand to us. Her bloody hand.</p><p>“Hey guys? I think we have a problem”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. ~Chapter 32~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Sura’s POV:</span>
</p><p>Fluttering open my eyes, I am met with Subaru’s familiar, well-built chest, luckily covered in a thin fabric shirt. Nuzzling my face closer into him, I can feel a small pink twinge as I act so affectionately to him. Luckily no one is here to witness me like this, submitting to this beautiful vampire by my own will because fate designed me to fall for him. And I have, very deeply indeed.</p><p>Allowing my mind to wander, it refocuses on the events of yesterday, how traumatised and vulnerable I was all because of how my past haunts me. The troubling thoughts cause me to run my hands gently over my scars, caressing my delicate skin and feeling around some of the newer ones I’ve made that took longer to fully heal. With a small sigh, one last memory floods into my mind. </p><p>Snapping my eyes wide open, I sit up at an alarming pace, completely forgetting about the lid of the coffin above. Hitting my head harshly on the marble, I cringe and groan in pain, one arm rushing to pat the spot comfortingly. Opening one eye, I widen my eyes in shock again and see the lid about to fall on the ground and make one loud ruckus. In a flash, I’m standing up and holding the slab of stone in midair before it hits the floor. Blinking in confusion, I stare in astonishment as I hold the normally heavy object effortlessly in my palms. Looking back down at the coffin wearily, I see Subaru still sound asleep, luckily, with an empty space beside him where I used to lie.</p><p>Strange, but there’s only one way this is possible, if today is…</p><p>Stiffening in surprise and realisation, I look out the almost fully curtained window to find a sun still high in the sky. Before I can relax, I very quietly and softly place the lid securely back on top of the coffin, successfully without waking the napping vampire.</p><p>Releasing a puff of air in relief, I stand up straight and head for the door, exiting as silently as I possibly can. Holding my hand over the sore spot on my head, I rub it softly in soothing rhythms until the pain dulls to a bearable ache. Beginning my stroll down the hall, I raise my palms up into view inspecting them in puzzlement from my recent act of muscle.</p><p>Grinning, I forget about it and clench my hands into fists before returning them to my side. In an instant, I can feel my heartbeat pulsate painfully in my ribcage, stopping me in my tracks with my eyes wide as I exhale a hitched breathed. Beating agonisingly once more, my entire body is thrown off balance and I trip straight into an oak table holding an expensive looking vase. Subsiding the pain for a second, I use my closest hand to catch the toppling vase in its place.</p><p>My heart increases its pace harshly and rapidly again, making me double over and squeeze my hands tightly together to somehow ease the immense pain. Of course, that was the wrong move when I’m holding a priceless ceramic in my hand.</p><p>In seconds the vase shatters in my palm, jagged pieces digging into my pale flesh and the remaining parts scatter all over the carpet. The entire sound of glass smashing would’ve alerted every sleeping beast by now, but that’s not the least of my worries. A hot stream of blood flows in a steady river, oozing from every deep gash on my hand. Wincing as I quickly remove the shards, I ignore the demolished vase and force my weak body to stand. </p><p>Standing on uneasy legs, I grunt as the pain of my heartbeat against my ribs sends shockwaves throughout my entire body, making it extremely hard for me to move. Clenching my teeth hard, I grip my wound to somehow stop the bleeding and strain my shuddering frame to start walking.</p><p>If I don’t start making a move, I’ll have a swarm of bloodthirsty vampires on my tail. Which I really don’t need right now.</p><p>Using the wall for some support, I struggle to drag my heavy body down the hall. After what seems like millions of gruelling minutes, I manage at last to reach the top of the staircase. Strangely enough, I’m the first person here, not one of my sisters in sight. Groaning at the thought of multiple stairs, I realise I just have to bear the pain a little longer to make it down. </p><p>Call me unlucky.</p><p>The first step I take comes with another agonising wave of pain, far painful than the last, and continues to thump all through my body with the time of my ever increasing heartbeat. The result…I trip down the stairs. Rolling down, the added pain of steps digging into every part of my scarred skin and clashing with my thick bones. Almost letting out a scream, everything stops to a standstill, including my once rapidly beating heart.</p><p>Slowly opening my tightly shut eyelids, I’m still panting heavily from all the endurance. Instead of finding myself at the bottom of the stairs, I’m lying on the carpeted ground of the main foyer, tucked away in the shadows in my pitiful state.</p><p>Using my unscathed palm, I check to my chest to feel my heart has returned to its normal palpitations, calming me down instantly as I exhale a large breath of relief. Inspecting my newest wound, I find that my gashes have somewhat slowed their blood flow, which is also slightly reassuring. Sitting myself up leisurely, I realise someone has now entered the room, so silently I barely noticed. Remaining in the shadows, I recognise this person as my older sister Reika. Once seeming fine, I take the chance to reveal myself.</p><p>Although as soon as the thought appears, she doubles over in pain and slumps to the floor clutching her heart. She must be feeling the same heart attack I just suffered. Before I scramble to aid her, eldest sister dashes down the stairs to meet and embrace her in a soothing hug, along with a concerned look, one I’ve never seen her give to anyone since that day, especially Reika. </p><p>Before I choose to unveil my presence again, my sisters continue to appear one by one at golden points in time, interrupting my chances to come out from the shadows. To be honest, I’m surprised none of them sensed my lurking presence, especially when I’m in the room with them. Aya of course makes a more overly dramatic entrance that compromises our chances of private family chats.</p><p>Noticing my sisters all consecutively sniff the air and stare in my direction, I realise they’ve probably caught a whiff of my blood and seen my out of place shadow just sitting by the wall.<br/>

</p>
<p>Taking this opportunity, I stand myself up wearily and stand clearly out of the darkness for them to see. Flicking my gaze down to my crimson stained hand, I look them in the eyes with a worry laced but serious expression.</p><p>“Hey guys? I think we might have a problem” I state nervously, holding up my bloodied palm for all to see.</p><p>“No shit Sherlock”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. ~Chapter 33~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">No One’s POV:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>After Aya’s snarky comment, Sura’s expression turns angered as she grunts irritably, showing off her teeth and clenching her fists tightly together to calm her boiling rage. Flinching a little when her injured hand is crushed, she releases her tight palm and takes a deep breath to calm herself.</p><p>“What I was going to say, is the fact that you shouted at the top of your lungs in a house full of sleeping vampires isn’t our only problem. They’re going to wake up hungry” Sura answers serenely.</p><p>“Well duh, full moon tonight” Aya snaps back, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>“And this” Sura holds up her hand stained with red blood, but no wound is present whatsoever.</p><p>Their eyes widen consecutively. Seeing their reaction, Sura looks at her wound again, shocked to see all the deep cuts have healed up fully, leaving behind her dried blood.</p><p>“Great, we’re in a house with awake and thirsty vampires, on the day of a full moon, and you’re bleeding” Aya states the obvious, sighing in frustration. </p><p>“Once they smell that, they’re gonna go crazy” Laita says, shivers crawling up her spine.</p><p>“It’s just a matter of time” Reika declares firmly. </p><p>“Just how exactly did you inflict that wound upon yourself?” Reika questions irritably, staring at Sura. </p><p>“Tch. I broke a vase with my bare hand” She turns her gaze away and crosses her arms.</p><p>“Really, you just don’t know your own strength sometimes” Reika sighs, like she’s scolding a small child. </p><p>“Let’s not forget who yelled at the top of the stairs” Shae yawns quietly.</p><p>Everyone turns to see she’s comfortably sat herself on one of the couches, lying down and drifting off to sleep again.</p><p>“Thanks for chiming in” Aya sarcastically growls.</p><p>A thick silence grows in the air, most of the sisters containing the pent up rage bubbling inside them.</p><p>“Deja vu anyone” Laita jokes, referring to a couple of days ago when they had all gathered here in the same room to escape their dire fates.</p><p>“This is no time for jokes” Reika hardens her gaze into a scolding glare.</p><p>“Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood” She puts her hands up in surrender.<br/>

</p>
<p>“So, all joking aside, what are we going to do?” Sura quizzes, her gaze remaining stony.</p><p>A brief silence arises and gazes are exchanged, before someone decides to speak up.</p><p>“Cordeney knows of our weakness and our secret, he could expose both of them at any given time and use that to his advantage” Reika deduces. </p><p>“Just like he revealed our pasts, he’ll reveal the biggest secret our family keeps” Aya adds.</p><p>“Then, what if we tell them?” Kana suggests innocently.</p><p>“No” Her sisters state firmly in unison, their opinions clear.</p><p>Another uncomfortable silence emerges, while everyone devises a plan silently to themselves.</p><p>“We can leave, run away where he can never find us again” Sura offers.</p><p>“We already tried that, and he found us. He will always find us until we’re dead” Laita responds.</p><p>“And besides…what if, I don’t want to leave?” Kana voices quietly, squirming uncomfortably on the spot.</p><p>“That’s right, I’m sick and tired of hiding and running away. Why don’t we just stay and fight!” Sura stands firmly by her sister.</p><p>“You know that’s not an option, it’s practically suicide” Laita speaks sternly.</p><p>“You make it sound like we are completely defenceless” Aya shares a look. </p><p>“That’s not what I meant, he’s far too strong for us and you know it” Laita replies, her uneasiness showing through. </p><p>“But if we stay, it will not only endanger our lives but theirs as well, it’s too dangerous to stay” Reika snaps, volume increasing.</p><p>“We can’t just let him control our lives based on our fear of him, we can’t let him win!” Sura barks, her tone matching Reika’s as she clenches her fists again in anger.</p><p>“Be quiet” Shae finally cuts the increasing argument, making everyone stop and stare.</p><p>“Pft, worthless layabout, do you have any bright ideas yourself?” Reika insults, narrowing her eyes in expectation.</p><p>Popping open both eyes, she has a look of sheer determination and seriousness.</p><p>“We kill him before he does us”</p><p>Her answer makes Reika cross her arms, while the rest of her sisters smirk and grin in agreement. Aya chuckles with her hands on her hips and Reika just sighs loudly in irritation, removing her glasses and flipping her hair in a serious way.</p><p>“Then we fight” She smirks as well. </p><p>“Hell yeah! That’s what I’m talking about!” Aya exclaims, pumping her fist in the air.</p><p>“What’s this about running?” A sharp voice cuts through the discussion, frightening the sisters. </p><p>“You aren’t seriously trying to run again are you? What have I told you about the consequences” Reiji narrows his eyes at the girls before him, crushing their confidence ultimately. </p><p>“Nfu~I’m disappointed in you Little Mate, I thought we were past this, naughty girl” Laito smirks, but his eyes hold a frightening dark glint.</p><p>Kanato appears suddenly in front of Kana, looking her deeply in her slightly fearful amethyst eyes. </p><p>“You were going to leave me?” His voice firmly questions, his pupils dilated in anger as he clutches teddy harder in his hands.</p><p>“No, I would never” Kana answers truthfully, her words laced with innocent whimpers as she stares at him with her beautiful doll eyes.</p><p>“Look we can explain” Sura offers, trying to keep them and their growing anger at bay. Specifically, hiding her hand from their view, but that doesn’t mean they can’t still smell her blood.</p><p>“Then explain” Subaru snaps, visibly clenching his fists and stomping over near Sura.</p><p>“Just tell them, jeez” Shae sighs, drifting off to sleep again.</p><p>Then Shu appears behind her head and grasps her shoulders, slightly jolting her awake as she slowly opens her weary eyes to look up at him. Leaning into her closely, his sapphire orbs stare deeply into her own as a form of intimidation, wearing a small smirk on his upturned lips.</p><p>“Don’t think you’re gonna get out of this easy either” Shu states, also wearing a dark look.</p><p>The youngest sister diverts her attention from the distracted vampire in front of her and looks out the window. Noticing the sun setting outside, the vibrant orange and yellow filling the skies and adding a pastel colour to the fluffy clouds that hang above. She widens her eyes significantly in shock. Striking fear in her, she directs her attention to the arguing vampires whose appetites are increasing with every passing second.</p><p>“Uh, guys” Sura attempts to butt into the brewing fight.</p><p>“Someone explain quickly before I become vampire food” Laita begs, eyeing the hungry Laito that approaches her.</p><p>Before her eyes, he vanishes from thin air and reappears behind her, shocking her to say the least when he places both his hands on her hips. Frozen in her place, Laita remains perfectly still when he leans in and slowly drags his tongue up the shell of her ear. Sucking in an unsteady breath, Laita tries to calm her rapidly palpitating heartbeat, which drives Laito even more. </p><p>“Oh Little Mate, let me sample your sweet blood once more, I’m a little peckish” He whispers huskily, breathing cool air over her ear.</p><p>“Guys!” Sura tries again, starting to get angered because of being ignored.</p><p>“This is a family matter, it is none of your concern” Reika draws out, backing away slowly.</p><p>"Then we will get the truth from you forcefully” Reiji grins sadistically, disappearing from in front of Reika and reappearing behind, grasping her shoulders and keeping her firmly in place.</p><p>“Would you like to tell us what it is you were discussing, Melons?” Ayato smirks showing of his large fangs.</p><p>Gulping Aya tries to back away but he catches her in his arms, pressing their bodies firmly together and encaging Aya in his embrace. Looking expectantly into her eyes, he moves his face threateningly close, which Aya cannot move away from.</p><p>“It’s none of your business!” She grunts out, avoiding eye contact and clenching her teeth together as she strains to release herself.</p><p>Despite their struggles, the vampire brothers close in on them at a frightening pace, sights set on their precious prey. While Sura is still trying to keep her boiling rage in check and get their attention.</p><p>“Tch!” Sura clicks her tongue with a livid expression.</p><p>Marching over to the nearest wall, she uses her balled fist and slams it harshly into the wall, creating a loud resounding crack as the wall beside her splits and creates a huge crater. Everyone’s attention is immediately focused on Sura, specifically surprised at the giant hole she created in the wall without harming herself one bit.</p><p>“That’s enough!” She scolds harshly, making some flinch at her volume.</p><p>“In case you hadn’t noticed, while you guys were bickering over nothing, we’re losing precious sunlight!” She points out the window, still enraged.</p><p>The sisters immediately tense up and stare at the orange and pinks in the sky with worry stricken eyes.</p><p>“What’s so precious about sunlight?” Kanato asks innocently, tilting his head in confusion.</p><p>The sisters share their worried glances, frantic about the rapidly setting sun outside. As their uneasiness grows, the trapped sisters use their newfound strength and break out of the brothers’ iron hold on them, much to their surprise. </p><p>“We can’t just go on all night without telling them, they need to know!” Sura continues.</p><p>“At least if we tell them now, Cordeney won’t beat us to it” Laita suggests.</p><p>The brothers stare highly confused at their mates, who are unfazed with the fact they continue to discuss things in front of them and completely exclude them, which begins to brew their anger.</p><p>“Someone tell me what the hell is going on here! Ore-sama doesn’t like to be ignored!” Ayato shouts in anger.</p><p>“The voices” Kana whispers, her head low and foreshadowing.</p><p>“Kana?” Laita asks, her voice laced with concern.</p><p>“They want us to run” Raising her head, she shows her worry struck face, with wide eyes and shrunken pupils.</p><p>“Who” Reiji demands, his eyes narrowing in a cold glare.</p><p>Aya stalks hastily over to the quivering Kana and grabs her shoulders in a tight grip, looking her directly in the eyes. Kana looks up to her older sister with fearful wide eyes.</p><p>“Kana, what are they saying?” Aya questions firmly.</p><p>“Run. He’ll be here soon, a-and he won’t stop until w-we’re all dead” Kana announces, voice cracking halfway through as her lips quiver and tears threaten to spill.</p><p>Paying no mind to her quaking state and increasing terror, Aya’s eyes widen in shock as she stands frozen to the spot. Dropping her arms limp at her sides, she seems completely lost in thought as she remains perfectly still, her silence striking distress in the sisters’ hearts, although further irritating and confusing the brothers. </p><p>Snapping out of her daze, Aya blinks her eyes and displays a determined glare, turning to face everyone before her. </p><p>“Well, you heard her. Get ready to fight” Aya declares, a solemn yet defiant look upon her features.</p><p>“Are you kidding?! We’re in no condition to fight!” Laita exclaims, shocking everyone with her sudden outburst.</p><p>“I’m feeling the opposite actually, I’m fired up” Shae pops open her eyes and stands from her seated position, a hopeful smirk adorns her lips as she crosses her arms.</p><p>“You’re both idiots, you could collapse at any minute and die immediately” Reika scoffs.</p><p>“Oh shut up Reika, we’re not completely helpless” Sura growls.</p><p>“Alright…I’m in if you all are” Laita admits, a slightly fearful smile on her face but heartwarming.</p><p>“I’ll do it. As long as I get to torture him afterwards” Kana’s voice grows dark as she smiles sadistically, her eyes whole and round, void of fear but filled with insane excitement.</p><p>“Well, let’s prepare for battle then” Reika smirks, but her eyes remain solemn as she tucks her glasses away in her pocket.</p><p>“That’s quite enough” Reiji intervenes, stepping into the sisters charade.</p><p>“Whatever it is you’re discussing, we have a right to know” Subaru glares, crossing his arms and waiting their answer impatiently.</p><p>“Now” Ayato booms in a chastising tone, forcing them to confess.</p><p>“We-AH!” Aya is cut off when she feels the same pulsating agony from before.</p><p>“The moon” Shae whispers in worry, looking back outside to find the head of the moon peeking out from the horizon.</p><p>“Ngh!” She muffles a cry, grunting as she falls to her knees, clutching her chest and shutting her eyes tight.</p><p>“Shae” Shu utters in concern, rushing to aid her.</p><p>Snapping their heads to their sisters crumpled on the floor in pain, the others move their gazes to the now rising darkness of night as the last rays of sun disappear. </p><p>“No!” Kana shrieks, slumping to the floor as well and clutching Beary close while she winces in pain.</p><p>“KANA!” Kanato hollers in absolute worry, running to his mate and holding her gently with wide eyes.</p><p>“What’s going on!” Ayato shouts, standing protectively by Aya, unsure of what he should be doing.</p><p>“Oh no, it’s the-“ Laita’s eyes widen in shock, as her heart beats painfully, causing her to tense and topple over.</p><p>“Little Mate!” Laito yells in horror, catching her falling form in midair and gripping her tightly in an embrace.</p><p>“Mhnnn…” Reika groans, grasping her chest and squeezing the spot.</p><p>Reiji appears in front of her with a shocked gaze, as she winces in pain and falls onto him. Clasping his arms securely around her, he gently lowers the both of them to the floor where Reika slumps over in his hold.</p><p>“Tch!” Sura grunts, grinding her teeth together to subside the pain, falling on one knee and grabbing a fistful of her shirt that rests over her heart.</p><p>Subaru’s eyes widen, as he takes action and holds her shoulders from behind in worry and confusion. Leaning her body back into his, she groans in more immense agony with half lidded eyes. </p><p>“Say something, Melons!” Ayato demands in panic, his eyes widening when he hears her heartbeat speeding up exponentially…along with the rest of the girls’ heart beats.</p><p>As they pant heavily, they continue to hold back their bloodcurdling screams and hide them with muffled cries and groans. Once the sun fully sets, the darkness covers the sky and engulfs the mansion in shadows, causing the girls to writhe and squirm in the hold of their mates.</p><p>Suddenly, they consecutively make choking noises as their eyes widen, and within seconds, they double over and hack up small puddles of blood. Coughing some more, the metallic taste lingers in their mouths and surprises the brothers, the smell and sight of their blood not only riling them up but scaring them. </p><p>Then, one by one, the brothers hear the unmistakable sound of complete silence, as the sisters slump dead in their arms.</p><p>“Aya, say something!”</p><p>“Little Mate!”</p><p>“KANA”</p><p>“Don’t die, idiot!” </p><p>“Wake. Up.”</p><p>The Sakamakis demand to their silent and unmoving mates…until a miracle happens. </p><p>Six heartbeats, loud and clear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. ~Chapter 34~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gasping awake, they all take long and sharp breaths, inhaling and exhaling vigorously. Catching themselves and calming their rapid breathing, the six vampire brothers sigh loudly in relief, visibly relaxing and holding them close and tight…for they will never let go of their precious mates.</p><p>“Oh? Have I caught you at a bad time?” A familiar voice questions.</p><p>Snapping their heads up, everyone’s eyes widen in shock and realisation.</p><p>“You’re that bastard from before!” Ayato shouts.</p><p>“What terrible manners” The purple haired man scolds.</p><p>“Seems like my spell is still working as strong as ever” He comments on the girls’ pitiful states of weakness, half asleep and embraced by the brothers. </p><p>“We have a right to know who you are, considering that you continue to intrude without permission” Reiji glowers at the man before them.</p><p>“Quite right you are, I am these girls’ father slash stepfather” He confirms.</p><p>“You were never our father!” Aya snaps, forcing herself to sit on her knees.</p><p>“Watch your tongue, girl! Or I’ll throw you in the dungeon for old times sake!” Cordeney quips harshly, which seems to immediately shut her up.</p><p>“So you’re the one that did that to her” Ayato glares with malice.</p><p>“The one who hurt my Kana!” Kanato stares wide eyed and insanely at him, a stare full of hatred.</p><p>“Unforgivable” Laito adds, a shadow veil covering his now dark eyes.</p><p>“I’m the one that’s unforgivable? What about the ones that you supposedly love, they haven’t told you yet, have they?” Cordeney peaks the interest of the brothers with his enticing words.</p><p>“So, they still haven’t told you their last big secret? Well isn’t that just precious” He chuckles evilly.</p><p>“After that last fiasco, I thought you would have finally opened up to them” The sisters remain silent, their heads lowered in shame.</p><p>“What is he talking about?” Kanato enquires innocently.</p><p>“You seriously didn’t notice? Even after I showed you their pasts? Boys, I thought you were smarter than this” Cordeney shakes his head in fake disappointment.</p><p>“So no one questioned the fact that when Shae was attacked that fateful night, she is still alive today, and not a scratch on her body none the less. Or, that six mysterious girls show up out of the blue, and are so accepting of the fact that their one true soulmates are vampires? And where do you suppose their extensive knowledge and understanding for the supernatural came from?” He plants these sudden questions in their minds.</p><p>They all look clueless, as Cordeney heaves a frustrated sigh.</p><p>“Perhaps this will give you an idea”</p><p>He suddenly disappears, now towering over Aya’s collapsed form and grips her roughly by the hair. Pulling her weakly to her feet, she struggles in protest, as her sisters plead for her to be released and Ayato grows a deadly aura.</p><p>“Release her!” Reika demands.</p><p>“If you don’t let go of her right now, I’ll tear your limbs from your body one by one!” Ayato threatens, a look of pure anger etched on his face.</p><p>“I think that’s quite enough” Cordeney announces.</p><p>Keeping a strong hold on Aya, he lifts his hand up to her mouth and forcefully parts her lips, showing off a pair of two pristine, and very sharp…fangs. The boys’ eyes widen in bewilderment, as they inch away from the girls in shock and betrayal. Satisfied with their reaction, he releases Aya and she stumbles far away from her father. </p><p>“Well then, now that you all know, I don’t think there is any need for you girls to smile and reveal your own set of fangs” He wipes his fingers on his shirt in disgust.</p><p>“You’re vampires?” The girls nod in answer to Kanato’s question with a broken look upon his face.</p><p>“All of you?” They nod again, heads hung in shame.</p><p>An awkward silence dangles in the air, someone finding it the perfect opportunity to break it while everyone is in denial.</p><p>“Alright, I do believe my job is done here. Girls, I’ll be escorting you back home, and if you don’t want that trip to be painful for you, I suggest you come along quietly with no protests or hesitation”</p><p>Of course, the girls know that either way, it’s going to be agonising right up until they die.</p><p>The six brothers are still too shocked to be fazed by the man’s request, and to do anything about it. Although, the girls look him dead in the eyes with a look of determination as a sign to show him they won’t be going anywhere, especially with him.</p><p>“Very well, we’ll do this the hard way then” His gaze hardens into a threatening glare, his lips pressed into a firm line.</p><p>Stepping forward, he takes the smallest, purple-haired sister by the neck and raises her high in the air. To this action, everyone takes a warning step forwards while Kana wiggles in his grip and gasps helplessly for air.</p><p>“I wouldn’t step any closer” His hand tightens around her neck, as everyone stops frozen in their tracks.</p><p>Kana releases a strangled yelp, her legs flailing around rapidly as she claws at his hands clamped around her neck. Suddenly, a loud and menacing growl rips through the room, causing everyone to turn in Kanato’s direction. His line of sight is directed straight into Cordeney’s eyes, a dark aura surrounding him and enveloping everyone in fear. He’s been possessive like this before with Teddy, but never has he ever made a sound like that before.</p><p>With his eyes wild in fury, his gaze increases its intensity if even possible, making Cordeney flinch slightly in fright. </p><p>“I’m…” Kanato whispers out at first.</p><p>“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!” He screeches, his voice echoing throughout the hall.</p><p>Immediately, he dashes forwards in a blind rage to rescue his beloved from the man’s grasp and completely decapitate him in anger. In a flash, Cordeney uses his outstretched arm to fling Kana across the room, her body colliding with the jagged stairs as she coughs out some blood on impact Collapsing against the stairs, she whimpers out in wavering breaths, her breath hitches and squeaks as she tries to inhale and exhale properly.</p><p>“KANA!!!” He shouts in worry and rage. </p><p>Before Cordeney gets the chance to strike the small vampire, Shae teleports in front of the man and catches his fist with all her might. Grunting out in pain, she blinks rapidly as she tries to redirect the fist from hitting her in the torso, gripping his large hand with both of her smaller ones. </p><p>Using her vampiric strength, she pushes off her back foot and forces his fist back into himself, making him step back and retrieve his hand from her grasp. Allowing enough time for Kanato to rush to safety and help his mate, Shae stands protectively in front of everyone with her arms outstretched as a type of shield.</p><p>“What do we have here, the eldest protecting her younger sisters? How touching” Cordeney huffs out in irritation.</p><p>“Do what you want to me, but you lay a hand on my family and I kill you” Shae bares her fangs and releases a deep growl of her own.</p><p>“Alright then” </p><p>She barely has enough time to react, and no one else is quick enough to comprehend what happens, before he brings his fist into her gut in a solid uppercut. Spluttering, she coughs up a bucket load of blood, hacking up more onto the floor as she goes and clutches her stomach in pain.</p><p>“Shae!” Shu calls in panic.</p><p>“Pathetic” He remarks, getting ready for another swing.</p><p>“No!” Sura shouts desperately, reaching out to her sister.</p><p>This time, he swiftly brings up his foot and slams it yet again into her gut, causing her entire body to launch into the air and smash into the ceiling above from the force and strength of the hit. </p><p>Causing dust and a bit of debris to fall everywhere, everybody clears the polluted air in their lungs with a short coughing fit. With a loud ‘thud’, everyone’s attention is turned to a cloud of dust as it finally disappears to reveal Shae’s weak and damaged body lying limp and face down on the ground.</p><p>With sorrowful gazes, they stare at the unconscious body in despair and pain.</p><p>“No…” The sisters utter out in disbelief.</p><p>“NO!” They consecutively cry out in anguish, pulling away and trying to reach their unconscious sister.</p><p>While some silently weep, Shu watches on in shock, eyes wide and body frozen in doubt. She couldn’t be…dead, could she? If she is, wouldn’t he be feeling an immense pain of loss by now?</p><p>“Looks like you’ll be the one to die first” Cordeney brings his foot down upon her form again with everyone watching on in stupefaction.</p><p>Out of the blue, a hand flies up to the boot about to hit Shae’s head, stopping it midair and keeping it there. Moving her face away from the carpet she raises her entire body weakly from the floor, still slightly wobbly as she pushes away his foot forcefully. With her expression darkened by her bangs, an almost inaudible chuckle is heard from her slouching figure. Bringing her head up into his view, his eyes widen in terror as she wipes away the stray blood oozing from the corner of her mouth.</p><p>Narrowing her eyes into a fearsome scowl, she directs it straight into the neon green orbs of her enemy.</p><p>“You forgot didn’t you?” She asks lowly.</p><p>Stalking forward briskly, he flinches away in slight fear as she brings her face nice and close to his in a threatening manner. Revealing her fangs in a victorious smirk, she inches forward for extra effect.</p><p>“After all I’ve been through…something as simple as that cannot kill me easily” She emphasises. </p><p>In one rapid movement, she knees him where the “sun don’t shine” and punches him straight and hard in his ugly face. </p><p>Gaining a newfound strength and confidence, her sisters stand to join the fight, gathering around her in a group. Nodding at her sisters, they return her gesture with a series of defiant smirks or deadly glares, directing them back toward the man doubled over in pain and clutching at his crotch.</p><p>“You’re going to have to do much better than that to take us down” Sura states, crossing her arms with a firm glare. </p><p>Glancing up at his so called daughters before him, he glowers ferociously with an unforgivable stare.</p><p>“You can try to defeat me in those unstable human forms of yours, but you’re still in the middle of transitioning. You’re still weak” He spits with venom.</p><p>“Don’t forget about us” The six brothers join their mates by their sides, scowling at the man before them and standing protectively by each other.</p><p>“I’ll make you regret ever entering this house” Shu announces, a firm and comforting hand on his mate’s shoulder, internally grinning that she’s alright.</p><p>“I’m going to punish you thoroughly for threatening us” Reiji glares.</p><p>“It may be so that we are fragile at the moment, but we’ve got some inhumane mates on our side” Reika confirms bravely.</p><p>Picking his worthless self up, Cordeney stands up straight before them, unyielding as of yet.</p><p>“Then let the fight begin”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. ~Chapter 35~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thus it begins, the defining chapter.</p><p>It may seem unfair, twelve against one, but there’s no holding back, no mercy, after all the hell he’s put them through. A fierce and ever burning fire of hatred burning within them, driving them all to the point of a power overdose. With this much potential brewing inside them, nothing can stop them from murdering his worthless soul without a single regret. </p><p>Launching into battle, everyone attempts to strike the man individually, although this soon proves futile when all he does is dodge.</p><p>“Dammit, this bastard’s quick!” Subaru grunts as he tries to hit him multiple times but fails.</p><p>“Quit dodging, coward!” Ayato fumes.</p><p>“We can’t do this with just our bare hands, it’s illogical” Reika sums up.</p><p>“Your shouldn’t leave yourself wide open, my dear” A voice alerts from behind.</p><p>Halfway turning, time seems to slow as her ruby eyes widen in shock at the man behind her, sneaking an attack in while he has the chance to incapacitate her.</p><p>“The same goes for you” A low voice adds, tackling Cordeney in midair and saving Reika in the process.</p><p>“Reiji!” She shouts in fear, watching him roll around on the ground, both of them attempting to strangle each other to death.</p><p>“Roll over!” Someone commands to Reiji out of nowhere, and he quickly abides without question.</p><p>In a flash, Laita appears before the brawling men on the ground with a silver sword in her hands, held high in the air with a murderous glint in her eyes. Bringing it down upon her father’s back, he evades the move soon enough for it not to be fatal, but acquiring a reasonably sized gash along his back in the process. </p><p>“You never were good with swordplay” He mocks to throw her off guard.</p><p>Completing his defensive manoeuvre, he reappears beside Laita and lands a swift kick to her side before she can react. Knocking her to the ground immediately, she looses the sword in midair and it lands straight in Cordeney’s grasp. Plunging the blade into the direction of her midsection, she reacts speedily and stops the sword by grabbing it in her hands, cutting deep into her palms in the process and drawing a river of blood that flows down her arms.</p><p>Taking him once again by surprise, Kana wraps her fragile arms around his waist and pulls him away with all the strength her small frame can muster, especially after that fall from before. </p><p>“Leave my sister alone!” She pleads weakly in anger and sadness.<br/>

</p>
<p>Having to give up his position over Laita, he removes the sword from her grasp and tries to roughly shrug off the koala clinging onto his back. Because of her small body, she’s hard to strike with a sword and can only be manually removed. Taking his chance, Laito jumps in and rescues his damsel in distress.</p><p>“Get off me!!!” He bellows in frustration, still trying to throw her off.</p><p>“Now Sura!” Kana releases her father and pushes him into the centre of the room forcefully, disappearing back to safety with Kanato, ready to watch the display of their plan.</p><p>Looking around in confusion, he whips his head in all directions waiting for an attack, but it never comes. The fact is, he missed the one most important direction.</p><p>“Tch! Up here, idiot!” Someone calls from above, making him look up.</p><p>With the help of gravity, Sura falls from her place on the chandelier in the centre of the ceiling and falls straight onto the awestruck man below. Landing on his shoulders, her knees are pressed firmly  around his neck, and in one swift motion, she elevates herself slightly before harshly twisting her two knees together and to the left. Successfully hearing a sickening crack, she leaps away from his now snapped neck, his entire body falling limp before her on the ground.</p><p>Sighing shortly in relief, she visibly relaxes. </p><p>“Keep your guard up!” Aya calls from the other side of the room.</p><p>In an instant, another crack is heard from the supposedly dead corpse, as it stands itself upright again and repositions its neck back to normal. Widening her eyes in utter disbelief and shock, Sura backs away in fear. Grinning evilly at her, he swings his clawed hand directly at her neck, in hopes of severing her head from its body with the hit. </p><p>Taking action, Subaru teleports into the situation, grabbing Sura abruptly in his arms and teleporting out of there as quickly as possible. Although, the hit managed to land a small graze along her collarbone, where it tore away some of her shirt and now has beads of crimson rolling down onto her black shirt.</p><p>Holding her close by the bottom of the stairs, Subaru snarls back in his direction, keeping his injured mate tight in an embrace.</p><p>“Just add these to the collection of scars…” Sura sighs annoyedly, reassuring him somewhat.</p><p>“Shu, get your brothers to cause a distraction for us” Shae asks her mate beside her, as he nods in agreement and gathers his brothers to join the fight.</p><p>“Cordeney has never been one for attack, he’s more defensive, much faster at dodging and healing. We need to corner him somehow” Reika begins, thinking up a battle strategy.</p><p>“We’re not going to win this with futile tactics and individual attacks, we need one big solid plan” Aya suggests.</p><p>“No, what we need is more power” Sura adds firmly.</p><p>“You heard Cordeney, we’re unstable humans at the moment, we haven’t even fully completed the transformation!” Laita exclaims in concern.</p><p>“So what your saying, is that we need to be full vampires to beat him” Aya quizzes seriously.</p><p>“Like that’s possible” Laita quips with an unhumorous laugh and dull eyes.</p><p>“Even then, we couldn’t beat him” Kana whimpers into Beary’s head.</p><p>“Not alone” Shae states, looking in the direction of the still fighting boys, some running out of energy and scathed skin showing under their tattered clothes.</p><p>“But with them, we’ve got all the power we need” She smiles.</p><p>“They’re willing to throw everything on the line for us, it’s about time we return the favour” Shae declares triumphantly to her sisters.</p><p>“That’s it…” Reika utters under her breath in awe.</p><p>“Huh?” They ask, the sisters giving her curious stares.</p><p>“The power of unconditional and ultimate love…it was so obvious” She continues to herself, still not making any sense.</p><p>“Oi! Don’t go all emotional on us now!” Aya shakes her shoulders to snap her out of it, and it does.</p><p>Getting her bearings, she gives her sisters all a solemn stare.</p><p>“Just follow my lead” She advises her sisters.</p><p>Dashing over to Reiji, she embraces him in a strong hug, surprising him to say the least as he pants slightly after his failed attempts of attack. Placing her chin in the crook of his neck, she inhales his scent, savouring the delicious fragrance.</p><p>“Trust me” She whispers softly to him.</p><p>Just like she had said, the rest of the girls pull their mates to the side and embrace them lovingly, still confused by Reika’s sudden actions but liking the soothing intimacy.</p><p>“W-What are you doing?” Subaru blushes uncontrollably, but secretly enjoying the close proximity between each other.</p><p>“We have a plan” Sura reassures him, her warm breath fanning over his ear soothingly.</p><p>“Given up already? I see you’re hiding in the comfort of your mates, better enjoy it while it lasts, before you’ll be embracing death instead of your beloved boyfriends” Cordeney grins in glee, approaching them slowly with his bloodied sword still in hand.</p><p>The rest of the girls watch Reika in anticipation for her next moves, hoping this random act of affection is going somewhere important. Moving the fabric away from Reiji’s neck and collarbone, Reika’s eyes waver with a hidden lust as her gaze turns to pierce Cordeney’s. </p><p>Witnessing her unyielding glare from across the room, he stops in his tracks, his grin immediately dropping into a frown, his eyes watching her in concern as she inches closer to the nape of her mate’s neck.</p><p>“What…are you-?” Cordeney cuts himself off, his confusion contorting into realisation and anger almost instantly, his lips upturning into an irritated scowl. Breath catching in his throat and eyes wide in fury, he reaches forward to stop her, knowing full well her intentions.</p><p>“Love conquers all” </p><p>With that said, Reika plunges her fangs into Reiji’s soft skin, causing him to inhale sharply in shock and pain. </p><p>“No!” Cordeney shouts in objection.</p><p>Finally catching onto her obscene actions, the rest of her sisters follow in her stead and bite down into their mates necks, equally surprising them all with he strange sensation. At first, the feeling is painful, but it soon changes into pleasure. Pulling away after having a fair amount of blood, they stand frozen in the arms of the brothers, an odd yet sensational feeling flowing through their veins, rendering them in a state of temporary paralysis. </p><p>Snapping back into reality, the new rush of power overflowing through them in waves eases off after a few seconds more. A low chuckle is heard, cutting through the darkness, before it stops suddenly. All in sync, the sisters turn and reveal to Cordeney their faces of unwavering determination, their eyes glowing with a newfound strength and lips adorned with malicious grins, showing off their pearly white fangs.</p><p>“Well…would you look at that, he’s at a loss of words” Aya grins widely, wiping the dribble of blood from her chin and deliberately baring her sharp fangs in the process.</p><p>“The power, I can feel it surging through me” Sura clenches her fists by her sides, feeling the growing vigour in her muscles.</p><p>“The power of an immortal” Laita confirms, hands on her hips and a confident smirk.</p><p>“Now it’s our turn to return their sacrifices” Reika offers him a powerful glare.</p><p>“And to get our long awaited revenge” Kana smiles widely with a manic look in her dilated pupils.</p><p>As the sisters look back, they take in the still flabbergasted brothers, eyes wide and expressions shocked with their sudden change in attitude and the feeling of their power surging off them in thick waves. </p><p>With glowing eyes full of burning passion and lust, they form a well built line as a sort of barricade in front of their beloved mates.</p><p>“Just sit back, while we protect you this time”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. ~Chapter 36~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the one line barrier, the sisters stand firm and unbreakable.</p><p>"I expected that after your pasts were revealed to your mates, they would think of you as hideous tainted creatures and toss you aside. Which would mean that there would be no way of you obtaining the cure” Cordeney scowls. </p><p>"The mate bond is an unbreakable force, did you really think you could destroy it that easily?” Shae accuses. </p><p>"Besides, seeing how much they have been emotionally and physically tortured only made us want to be there for them and protect them more” Subaru states with a firm glare, a burning flame behind his crimson orbs.</p><p>“After trying to secure the curse for many years, how could it have failed?!” He exclaims in disbelief.</p><p>“Simple, you let us fall in love” Laita smiles fondly.</p><p>Cordeney loses his angered look and replaces it with a crazed one.</p><p>“How sickeningly sweet. Once I defeat you all, I will personally make sure you all suffer before burning in the depths of hell” Cordeney threatens.</p><p>“Enough talk! Let’s fight!” Sura releases her anger and bolts towards her cocky stepfather, beginning the battle.</p><p>The fight ensues once again. </p><p>Although Cordeney goes on the defensive as usual, the girls test out their new vampiric strength by working together tactically. </p><p>Sura tries her hand at landing a solid punch, but it fails when he dodges, only enraging her further. Running around the room, she follows Cordeney in a blind rage, as he continues to avoid her futile attempts of striking him down. </p><p>“Arrggghhhhh” She growls out in frustration.</p><p>“You know, going after him all willy nilly isn’t exactly a good strategy” Aya steps in and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“We’re a family after all, fighting together makes us stronger” </p><p>Nodding in agreement, they all launch into the fight. </p><p>“Cause a distraction, we need to get around him to land a hit” Reika instructs.</p><p>Aya and Sura take the fight head-on since they are the better attackers, keeping close and trying to hit him but obviously failing. With that distraction, Reika takes her chance to dash in and retrieve the sword Cordeney still has in his possession, but this isn’t performed without an injury.</p><p>Cordeney manages to land a small slice across Reika’s cheek, even after she dodged the first swing, he is fast enough to retaliate. Although, using yet again another golden opportunity, Shae steps in from the side to land a swift roundhouse kick to his chest, giving Reika enough time to snatch the blade back and prepare for another attempt at striking him down. </p><p>Once again even though all the sisters go on the offensive, he is just too quick, continuing to mostly dodge and surprise attack as fast as he can with a fist. His goal isn’t to defeat them right away on the spot, it’s to wear them out first hand to then make it an easy kill while they’re down. </p><p>Already, his plan seems to be working when the girls are panting heavily and their assaults become futile when he continues to evade at a frightening pace. </p><p>“There’s no way, even if he’s a vampire, that he can’t even be a little bit tired using up all his power just for evasion” Laita heaves out with a heavy breath.</p><p>“Mhm, it’s like someone’s giving him a constant power boost” Kana hums tiredly.</p><p>“Wait a sec…” Aya utters out.</p><p>The girls immediately catch on and their eyes dart towards the little sparkling object that remains firmly held in Cordeney’s palm.</p><p>The girls turn and give a knowing stare to each other, turning back to set their deadly gaze on Cordeney. </p><p>“Foolish girls! You really think you can defeat me? Your all powerful father!” He spat, a manic grin adorned across his face.</p><p>“What an egotistical jerk” Laita mumbles under her breath, knowing that he can very well hear it.</p><p>“Oh we know so! You bastard!” Aya grins as well, joining in on antagonising him.</p><p>Hearing him audibly growl, Cordeney flashes suddenly in front of their small gathering in a fit of anger. Precisely what they had hoped for.</p><p>After their quick rest, the girls are no longer tired and are now pumping with adrenaline like before. Deciding to use Cordeney’s own tactic against him, the girls reappear and disappear before his eyes, stunning him in a way and soon surrounding him when he doesn’t know it.</p><p>Before they completely diminish their powers, they all crowd around him and attempt to grab the mysterious crystal from him. Just in time, he uses the stone’s power to repel all the girls at once, sending them flying back altogether with loud cries of shock. </p><p>“No!” The boys shout worriedly in unison.</p><p>“Not so fast” Cordeney extends his arm out and freezes the brothers in the middle of rushing to their mates.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Why can’t I move?” </p><p>The boys grunt and pant as they struggle to move in their frozen state, their attempts coming up short.</p><p>“Your struggling is futile. This gem prevents you from moving a muscle, as long as I will it to” Cordeney smirks again in victory.</p><p>“Now you can all watch as your beloved soulmates suffer while I kill them slowly and painfully” Cordeney grinds out lowly.</p><p>The gemstone suddenly shines a blinding light, and in response the girls release instant screams of agony, the abrupt jolt of intense pain rolling through them uncontrollably in increasing waves. Although this pain is sudden, it isn’t unfamiliar, considering they experienced the same agony during every transformation upon every full moon. Except this is amplified by a thousand, enough to kill them in minutes.</p><p>“AHHHHHHHH!” </p><p>The more the pain, the louder the shouts for help and the more cries for it to stop. By this point, Kana already has tears streaming down her face and the others aren’t far behind, faces contorted in pain and trying to hold back their howls of torment. </p><p>“STOP IT!” Kanato screeches at the top of his lungs, tears of his own pooling in the corners of his glossy, violet orbs.</p><p>“NO!”<br/>

</p>
<p>“YES!” Cordeney’s smile widens into a pleased grin as the girls writhe around on the floor in agony.</p><p>“AGHHHHHH!” Subaru roars out in fury, straining his entire body to move while glaring fiercely at Cordeney like the rest.</p><p> “B-Beary, I don’t want him to win…” Kana whimpers helplessly to her teddy, striking conversation to distract her from the excruciating suffering.</p><p>“Still you cling onto that filthy thing? It’s not going to save you, nobody can” Cordeney chuckles darkly, stalking over to his crumpled daughter.</p><p>“K-Ka…a…n…na” A pained voice calls to her right.</p><p>Turning her weary head to her broken sister beside her, Laita extends her hand out to grasp one of Kana’s and squeezes it as gently as possible. With a sorrowful expression, she musters up a pained yet reassuringly bright smile as she heaves her ragged breaths.</p><p>“P-p-ple-ease…do…<b><i>it</i></b>” She begs with all her strength, trying not to yelp when another ripple of affliction rocks her body.</p><p>“N-no! I d-d-don’t h-have c-control y-et!” Kana sobs desperately, feeling her sisters hand go limp.    </p><p>“You won’t need this once you’re dead” Cordeney bends down to steal the teddy from her weak clutches. </p><p>“No! Beary!” </p><p>With the high levels of pain Kana is experiencing, she has no strength to move and recollect her favourite stuffy. Instead, she can only watch in horror as her father’s hands move to the neck of her teddy. </p><p>A loud tearing of cotton sounds through the deafening silence, making Kana immediately forget about the pain she’s experiencing and widen her eyes significantly. When the severed head of her precious Beary lands before her and the body tossed aside, her grief stricken lavender eyes dart down to the top part of her teddy. Her breath hitches in her lungs and her pupils further shrink into microscopic dots. </p><p>Reaching forward her shaky hands, they pick up the head before her and peer deep into those beady black eyes she loves so dearly. </p><p>All at once, she bursts out in a fit of giggles with a toothy grin, but even though she’s smiling and laughing on the outside, tears continue to flow in a fresh river down her already dry cheeks. Hugging the head of Beary tight, she sits up on her knees and explodes with manic laughter, an insane wide smile and full, teary orbs. Finishing off her fit, she takes in a long sigh and tilts her head to the side, showing off her pearly white fangs in her beautiful yet psychotic smile. </p><p>“Ne…Beary?” She mumbles to the decapitated head in her hands.</p><p>Looking up at her father, she emits a quick breathy snigger. </p><p>Narrowing her eyes, a rush of chilling air blows through the room, sending shivers crawling up everyone’s spine. This is surely a fearful presence.<br/>

</p>
<p>“Kill him” </p><p>With the full moon’s light casting light upon the girls’ fallen bodies, long black shadows are casted behind them, which Kana uses to her advantage. Using the forces of dark magic, the shadows morph and contort in the light, taking an alive state and separating from the bodies of the sisters. All the black figures are large and intimidating, with different coloured glowing eyes and jagged teeth and fingers. </p><p>Upon Kana’s previous command, they take immediate action and bound directly for a defenceless Cordeney. Like the rest, he watches on in utter disbelief and confusion as to what exactly these creatures are and how they suddenly manifested after Kana’s order. </p><p>Before he can react, the shadowy figures restrain him in place, despite his tries at escaping their iron grip. Then, an almighty shadow creature rises up from behind Kana, taking control of her shadow and racing over to pluck the harmful crystal from his resisting hold. Kana’s figure snarls with its sharp teeth and stares hungrily at the sparkling diamond, before hurling it across the room and right into the wall, successfully smashing it to shards. </p><p>The spell is suddenly lifted, ceasing the girls from experiencing any more agony and unfreezing the boys, as they instantly take their chance to embrace their traumatised mates. Once Kanato reaches Kana, she snaps out of her trance and the shadow figures are repelled, fleeing back to their owners bodies as shadows in the bright spotlight created by the moon. </p><p>“I’m…sorry” Kana whispers out, continuing to sob in Kanato’s embrace as he calms her down with his comforting scent and firm hold. </p><p>“You’re just as insane as I remember” Cordeney mutters darkly in disgust, fighting to pick himself off the ground after the whole ordeal. </p><p>Taking her chance, Reika seizes the sword beside her and teleports hastily over to the seemingly incapacitated man, ready to strike him while he’s still down and so far unaware. Suddenly, Cordeney becomes nothing but thin air halfway through her attack, rendering it useless when the blade sinks through nothing.</p><p>“Oh dear, have you forgotten?” A voice chuckles from behind her.</p><p>A sharp elbow is plunged painfully into her spine, making her gasp aloud and stumbling forward out of balance, allowing Cordeney to grab the blade from her grip.</p><p>“That crystal only <b>enhanced</b> my powers, I still have my old ones, still making me <b>much</b> faster and stronger than you” Cordeney beams demonically in a deranged glee.</p><p>Instantaneously, the blade is thrust and connects directly with thick flesh, tearing straight through to the other side and pooling endless amounts off crimson blood from the new puncture. Reika’s ruby eyes widen at the sight, viewing a bloodied sword sticking clean through the midsection of her older sister. Everyone is utterly shocked, so much so that they can only watch on in dread with wide eyes and dropped jaws.</p><p>Shae had just protected her little sister, despite how much they despise each other.</p><p>“Damn, I missed” Cordeney sighs in disappointment.</p><p>“Oh well” He frowns, digging the blade further through her stomach.</p><p>“Ack!” Shae gags in response, her insides bleeding out onto her dress and dripping down the blade.</p><p>With a clenched jaw, she cranes her neck to peer over Cordeney’s shoulder in Sura’s direction, meeting her pained azure orbs with her wide crimson ones.</p><p>“S-Sura…now!”</p><p>Realising the gesture, Sura swiftly jumps to her feet and digs around in her pocket for her desired treasure.</p><p>“What…?” Cordeney frees his hold on the sword and turns just in time to have a silver blade embedded in his chest.</p><p>Spluttering out blood in shock, he moves his stare from his bleeding chest to his youngest daughter from afar, glaring furiously at him with her outstretched hand she had just recently used to expertly fling the blade into him.</p><p>Cordeney huffs a hitched breath, before collapsing backwards into a heap on the floor</p><p>Making their move, the already feeble and delicate girls narrow their gazes hatefully at the man, their expressions turning stony as they break away from their mates and stand tall together. Marching over to the fallen figure of their ‘father’, they catch his attention before he can fully stand himself up again. Looking up at his daughters in fear, he observes as they stalk closer to him like he’s their prey.</p><p>Removing the sword from her abdomen, the red stained blade clangs to the floor with a metallic sound. Ignoring the throbbing from her newly acquired gash, Shae remains standing tall. </p><p>Completely frozen in horror, he desires to move but cannot inch a muscle in protest, so he resorts to the last thing he has left that he can use. </p><p>His voice. </p><p>“Girls, come on, you wouldn’t kill your own father would you?” He reasons hopefully.</p><p>“We could’ve said the same thing all those years ago” Laita glares at him in detest, her eyes noticeably darkening.</p><p>“I’m going to <b><i>very much enjoy</i></b> murdering you slowly and painfully” Aya utters evilly, grinding her teeth together in seething anger.</p><p>“You’re going to pay for ever messing with our family” Shae growls.</p><p>“This is going to be so much fun!” Kana squeals in a crazed excitement.</p><p>Kana stares at her father insanely, dilated pupils and murder stricken eyes, lips parted and tugged up into a wide grin. </p><p>All at once, despite his consecutive protests in fear of his life, the sisters dive onto him in a pile. Like he’s a big slab of juicy meat, they sink their fangs into every available part of his skin, literally drawing him of his life by painfully sucking every last drop of blood running through him.</p><p>Both the youngest and eldest triplet viscously rip the flesh from his neck with their fangs and extract all the blood they can at the same time. Giving him a break, they allow their other triplet sister to have her share of the fun. Sitting on his chest, she is already drenched head to toe in crimson red blood, staining her once pure skin and clothes that gorgeous colour they all adore.</p><p>“Let’s see how you like it then~” She hums lowly to herself.</p><p>Bringing her hands up, she grips them both harshly around his already severely wounded neck, squeezing the fragile muscle in between her hands with all her vampiric might. He gasps out from lack of oxygen and chokes on the blood that gathers in the back of his throat from his last beating.</p><p>“If you hate us so much, then I’ll make sure you <b><i>never</i></b> have to see us again!” She laughs in a girly voice, releasing his now bruised and battered neck from her bloodied hands.</p><p>Gasping for precious air, Cordeney flicks his gaze up to witness as Kana begins her next assault.</p><p>Before any words manage to leave his mouth, Kana plunges her two pointy fingers into his eyeballs, digging straight through to the eye socket with a satisfied grin. Cordeney lets out strangled gasps at first, until the agony becomes too much and he shatters the silence with a deafening scream of suffering. </p><p>And the torture goes on, from Kana laughing psychotically and enjoying her playtime, and the others enjoying their first proper meal in a long time, while deliberately embedding their fangs deeper into his tender flesh to inflict more pain.</p><p>Oh how they missed being so…<b>sadistic</b>.</p><p>The very thought and sounds of the man they hate being brutally tortured by them makes them internally grin with twisted glee.</p><p>“What shall I do next? Beary?” Kana twitches and giggles to her imaginary voices only heard by her.</p><p>“I think it’s finally time…for him to die” Shae lifts her head, mouth smeared with trickling red that she doesn’t bother to clean.</p><p>“Aya” Reika turns her gaze to the eldest triplet, watching her father as he suffers from the torment.</p><p>“You do the honours, big sis” Laita smirks darkly.</p><p>Looking one last time at those familiar emerald eyes, she voices her lingering thoughts in a foul spit.</p><p>“I hope you burn in hell” </p><p>Using her hand, she jabs her hand fiercely through his chest, sinking it right through the bones and skin with her strength until she reaches her destination…his heart.</p><p>Finding the desired organ, she rips it forcefully from his chest and into her iron grasp. After that stunt his wide eyes turn a dull green, becoming lifeless and cold. Not that they already weren’t like that anyway, now he just looks more…dead.</p><p>Taking a disgusted glance at the un-beating heart in her palm, Aya and the rest of her sisters step away from the bloodied corpse. Tossing the heart carelessly on top of his chest, she exchanges an understanding look with Laita, who gives a firm nod.</p><p>Without so much as the blink of an eye, Cordeney’s remaining parts are ignited in bright, neon green flames. Watching on with an unreadable expression, their faces are void of emotion, with narrowed eyes glaring at the flames that destroy one of the things they ultimately feared for life, and their lips pulled town in a disgraced frown. They stay unmoving like this until the fire is evidently put out upon Laita’s command.</p><p>The brothers can only witness the scene before them in utter shock the whole way through, but not making a single move to stop them, knowing how much they thirsted for their ultimate revenge by feasting upon his blood and corpse until he was nothing but a hollow vessel, then burning him to ashes with no hope of revival. This is the only way to ensure he is truly rid from the world of the living and can never bother them <b>ever</b> again.</p><p>Once this occurs to them, that they are <b>finally</b> free, the exhaustion finally kicks in and causes the sisters to collapse into unconsciousness, immediately being swallowed whole by the darkness of slumber.</p><p>Lucky for them, their mates reacted just in time to catch their falling bodies in a warm and secure hug from which they will never release them from.</p><p>“You’ve had enough excitement for one day. Now, you can just relax”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. ~Epilogue~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time in decades, the Sakamaki mansion had miraculously reverted to a state of peace without disorder or chaos. </p>
<p>In the garden, the scent of freshly blossomed roses embeds itself in the air along with occasional clinks of porcelain. Six young ladies crowd around a stone table discreetly sipping cups of tea in silence. A large pile of neatly wrapped gifts surround them, many discarded scrunched up balls of paper and ribbons adding to the pile and a mound of opened envelopes rests in the centre of the table. </p>
<p>A long sigh shatters the tranquility, sourcing from a girl with long angel white hair, “Do we have to open all these presents?” </p>
<p>“Of course! Who wouldn’t want to open them!” A cute purplette replies to her youngest sibling, tearing through the wrapping paper like an eager child on Christmas. </p>
<p>“It’s our obligation to accept the gifts from our guests, especially considering they are attending the event.” The older ash-haired sister states, tossing another card into the pile.</p>
<p>“Some of this stuff…” Aya holds up a small piece lacy red material with disgust, “I’m never going to use.”<br/>

</p><p>Laita snatches the material from her grasp and tucks it away with a smirk, “But I will~”</p>
<p>“How about we open this one next?” The eldest drops a large package onto the table amongst the mess.</p>
<p>Reika sluggishly flips over the tag, her wine red eyes widening, “It’s from mother.”</p>
<p>The rest lean in with anticipation, poised in preparation to rip open the paper. Shae swats their hands away and passes Reika a signed card.</p>
<p>“Read this first.”</p>
<p>She begins to read it aloud, “My beloved daughters, I am so delighted to have been invited to such a momentous occasion and cannot wait to see you after everything that has occurred. More so, I’m pleased that you have all found happiness and a burning love for yourselves that I could never seem to achieve. Despite it being painful and sad, I look forward to seeing my beautiful girls finally all grown up. Love, your mother…P.S. I’d like to see my present in use in the near future”</p>
<p>The girls sit back in their seats, eyeing the present in curiosity, taking a moment to let her heartfelt words set in. Without another moment wasted, the girls rip open the package to reveal their present. </p>
<p>“What the…” They utter in shock, taking one each of the soft and nicely knitted material, looking at it oddly.</p>
<p>“Why the hell…” Sura holds up a small white onesie fit for an infant, “Did she give us these?”</p>
<p>“It’s not even my size” Kana whines innocently.</p>
<p>The girls sweat drop at their sister’s purity and ignorance, putting the baby onesies aside and ignoring the remaining products in the package. </p>
<p>The girls flinch in alert to the new encroaching presences pouring into the garden, a second later, they relax once the calming scents invade and soothe their senses. Six handsome men stroll down the cobblestone path in formal tuxedo attire, eyeing the mountain of unopened presents and the ever-growing pile of scraps and letters crowding the table. </p>
<p>“Well don’t you look handsome.” </p>
<p>The flirtatious fedora wearing triplet winks and giggles at the comment from his significant other, appearing by her side in a flash and nuzzling her passionately. </p>
<p>“How naughty of you, it’s bad luck to see you all dressed up before the big day” Reika chastises her mate whilst straightening his black tie. The biting of her lip and the shine of her glossy pink eyes as she scans his outfit in approval did not go unnoticed, allowing himself a sly grin and a peck on her lips.</p>
<p>“Huh, I always thought I’d never catch you dead in a suit, and yet here we are” Aya teases the tomato boy looming above her who adjusts the blood red tie that chokes him around the neck.</p>
<p>“You’d better be grateful, Melons, I’m going through this torture for you after all.”</p>
<p>“I think the more exciting part will be seeing you in a dress for once” Subaru rests his arms around Sura’s neck, to which a light pink dusts her cheeks.</p>
<p>“I guarantee you we’ll be so stunning, you’ll shed tears at the sight of us” Shae chimes.</p>
<p>Shu merely chuckles, gently grasping her left hand and bringing her knuckles to his lips, running them across the boney ridges and stopping before an obstruction on her fourth finger. Adorning her finger is a slim silver band twisted together to hold a single round sapphire that glitters when the light refracts through it. </p>
<p>Similarly, her sisters' very same fingers also bear a ring, although different in appearance with varying stones of amethyst, ruby, diamond, emerald, and onyx with other fancy additions. As they had stated when presenting their mates with the expensive and impressive jewels, it was a small price to pay in comparison to the love they have given them over the past few years.  </p>
<p>With contentment, the subtle aroma of now cold herbal tea, a pile of wrapped and unwrapped presents, there is nothing more they could ever want or need in this very moment than each other. Perhaps, if possible for a family of sadistic vampires, the peace will remain for just a little while longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow guys, you've made it to the end! Congratulations! Thanks for all your support in sticking with this story until the finale. May we meet again in one fanfic or another. So long~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>